<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unveiled by SpencnerTibbsLuvr (KliqzAngel)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29448897">Unveiled</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KliqzAngel/pseuds/SpencnerTibbsLuvr'>SpencnerTibbsLuvr (KliqzAngel)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Evil Author Day 2021 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bull (TV 2016), James Bond (Craig movies), NCIS, Stargate SG-1, Various Other Fandoms - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Character Bashing, EAD 2021, M/M, Temporary Death of an Immortal Character, Tony &amp; Bull are Twins!, Use of Historical Characters, abandoned work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:33:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>54,755</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29448897</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KliqzAngel/pseuds/SpencnerTibbsLuvr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony DiNozzo stands in the bullpen watching what appears to be aliens attacking New York City. As he watches, he has a feeling that the secrets that he and his twin brother, Dr. Jason Bull, have been carrying are about to come crashing down. As the smoke clears, Dragons and Immortals aren't the only things that will be unveiled.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anthony DiNozzo/Jack O'Neill, Jason Bull/James Bond/Q, Richard Sharpe/Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Evil Author Day 2021 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163105</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>101</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Unveiled</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story was heavily inspired by Emergence by Jilly James. Major Character Death is Ziva. I believe parts of this have posted before. Because I have abandoned it I am reposting everything in one place.</p><p>I have done my best with the historical info needed at the beginning of this. I'm starting this in roughly 1311, and while I enjoy history figuring some of this out almost made my brain explode. So, some facts may be off. Given that this begins in 1311 and deals with Immortals there will be some implied or mentioned deaths. Not to main characters though at this point. </p><p>NCIS Season 9 has been synched with Season 5 of Stargate SG-1 and the first Avengers movie. Specifically. NCIS Season 9 ending has been moved back to happen about a week-ish before the Battle of New York in the Avengers movie. I don’t have more specific info on Stargate SG-1 as I have only watched up to Season 2 but need elements from Season 5.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p><br/>
The below work is an offering for Evil Author Day 2021. These stories are incomplete, and very much rough drafts. There will be spelling errors, missing commas, bad grammar, incomplete thoughts, and plot holes to name only a few issues. The theme this year is stories I have given up on. I don't foresee anything new ever being done with any of these fics. Do NOT bug for more, beg for details, or any other such nonsense, please and thank you. I think of all the stories I am giving up on this yr this one makes me the most sad. I loved this story but just ran out of steam for it.</p><p> </p><p>Knights Templar and Minor Character Guide:</p><p>Original Name/2012 Name/Actor</p><p>James Bailey/James Bond/Daniel Craig</p><p>Richard Sharpe/Martin Odem/Sean Bean</p><p>Gabriel O'Malley/Gabriel Malory/Richard Speight Jr</p><p>Thomas McCormick/Thomas (last name undecided)/Robert Benedict</p><p>Sebastian Cortez/Undecided/Andy Garcia</p><p>Gregor Romero/Undecided/Laz Alonso</p><p>Daniel JAckson/Same/Michael Shanks</p><p> </p><p>Irish Terms used:</p><p>Chp 1<br/>
Daidi - father<br/>
Mac - son<br/>
A thaisce - my treasure<br/>
Deartháir - Brother<br/>
Mo mhuirnín dílis - My Beloved<br/>
A chara - my friend</p><p>Chapter 2<br/>
A leanbh - My Child<br/>
babaí - Baby</p><p>Chapter 6<br/>
A chuid den tsaol - My share of life.<br/>
daidí - Father/dad</p><p>Chapter 7<br/>
daidí - Father/da</p><p>Italian Terms Used:</p><p>Chp 1<br/>
Il mio amore - my love<br/>
Il mio bambino - my child<br/>
Fratello - brother</p><p>Chapter Two<br/>
I miei fratelli - My brother's<br/>
tesorino - Little treasure<br/>
Ti amo, mio figlio - I love you, my son. <br/>
Ti amo anche mia madre - I love you as well mother.<br/>
Piccolo - Little One<br/>
Amore - Love</p><p>Chapter 7<br/>
Il mio bambino - my child<br/>
Ti amo, mio figlio - I love you, my son. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Episode One: Unveiling the Beginning</p><p> </p><p>Antonio Dominic Paddington was 699 years old when all of his secrets came to light. He was standing in the MCRT bullpen that was being shared in temporary workspace with Balboa’s team and Director Vance’s office. The whole room was watching Tony Stark and his merry band of superheroes do their best to save New York City from aliens while not destroying it completely.</p><p> </p><p>He was currently known as Anthony Dominic DiNozzo, Jr, the only child of Anthony DiNozzo, Senior and Claire Margaret Paddington, but most people called him Tony. That is except his really fucking annoying nephew several generations removed on his mother’s side who was currently posting as his father and took great glee in calling him Junior. Tony was currently employed as the Senior Field Agent under one Leroy Jethro Gibbs, and did his best to play the part that he’d chosen for himself.</p><p> </p><p>He wasn’t the only one with secrets on the team. He knew for a fact that his boss, Leroy Jethro Gibbs aka Second B is for Bastard, was a Sentinel who used his abilities to become one of the best Military Snipers in the world.  He also knew for a fact that the mild mannered ME known for his rambling stories and generous disposition was actually a former practitioner of black magic who specialized in Necromancy. Fortunately, these days the elderly man mostly used his abilities for good and helping them solve crimes as he talked to his patients while he determined what happened to them.</p><p> </p><p>He knew for a fact that the Forensic Analyst whom everyone would later expect to be something more than human wasn’t. Tony’s own probie Tim McGee was also very much human despite his digital Elf Lord status.  The Junior Agent Ziva David formerly Mossad Officer David and Eli David’s only living child was like the other two human, but unlike them very much aware of the supernatural.</p><p> </p><p>Fortunately for Tony and the others that he knew of in the building, she didn’t seem to be very good at her job. Those whom knew that the human evolutionary chain was a little more complex than what was taught in basic science were aware that as with anything that was different there were people who wanted to kill them. Mossad’s Intelligence portion of the agency was mostly a very public façade for their true purpose, which was to kill as many supernatural beings as they could for no other reason than because they were not human.</p><p> </p><p>This didn’t seem to bother Gibbs. Maybe because he knew that Mossad viewed Sentinels as nothing more than enhanced humans akin to something on the level of genius’. While, Immortals like Tony were very firmly in the category of monsters to be killed on sight. That is if Immortals could be killed easily. Fortunately, he was fairly sure that Ziva had no idea what kind of monster he was, or that he was one at all. Even if she did know he was something more than human, it was unlikely she knew he was Immortal and thus very hard to kill. Oh, she could maybe stop him from living for a few moments, but for someone like Tony that was more of an inconvenience than anything else.</p><p> </p><p>Death wasn’t real for an Immortal, and it certainly wasn’t real for his twin brother Jason, who was lucky enough to get all the special genes. Unlike Tony who was said to be born with a defective gene that only gave him some of the special dragon shit but left out the really cool stuff. Not that Tony had ever really minded. He’d known his entire life his place in the world. It was very firmly behind Jason, backing up his slightly older brother and twin who was destined to rule the Dragon and Immortal Kingdom someday, as well as Lead the Council of Creatures.</p><p> </p><p>As Tony stood there in front of the widescreen monitor with Gibbs by his side watching the Hulk and Thor do their best to tear up as many buildings as they could, he couldn’t help but worry about his brother despite his indestructible nature. It was just part of who they were. Jason may be the older of the two. He may be the one destined to lead them all, but he was also the smart one. He was the sensitive one. He was the one whom Tony had protected when they were kids instead of the other way around. He had always known that Jason was special, while Tony was just impossible to kill, and had acted accordingly.</p><p> </p><p>He couldn’t help but let his mind wander back to a time that he’d only heard stories about, as he and Jason were just newborns not even six months old yet. Really though, that had been leading to this moment for the last six hundred and ninety-nine years. The moment when all things that had gone into hiding would crawl out of the darkness and became unveiled.</p><p> </p><p>~*~~*~ ~*~~*~ ~*~~*~</p><p> </p><p>King Kieran Michael Paddington ruler of the Dragon Kingdon, and Head of the Council of Creatures was sitting in his wife’s chamber watching her sleep as the twins lay in the double cradle that he’d had made. Jason was sleeping peacefully on his stomach, butt in the air and a thumb tucked into his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>Antonio was awake, and his eyes were travelling around the room or at least what little area of the room he could see from the confines of his crib. Tonio was on his back. He hated being on his stomach, and he slept very little. Even for a dragon baby he slept very little. Of course, he wasn’t full dragon. That still stung, but Kieran loved him as much as he did all of his other children over the years who had not been dragon or even Immortal. They were at first worried that they had birthed another mortal child that they were doomed to watch die, but the Seer present in the castle assured them that the younger twin was Immortal.</p><p> </p><p>Jason slept like a normal baby, which was a surprise. Because he was their first fully dragon baby they did not have experience with raising a young dragon, but had been told that they sleep very little. The sight of Jason’s deep purple scales on the sides of his temples at the time of birth had been a joyous occasion. Not that Kieran objected to one of the two children giving them a little peace. Given the elder twin’s status and the fact that he was the first and maybe only full dragon child, Jason would be the heir to the Dragon kingdom. Kieran wasn’t sure how he felt about deciding such things based on the order in which the babies came out and whether or not one was supposedly defective, but that’s how they’d always done it.</p><p> </p><p>Standing up, Kieran moved over to smile down at Antonio who stilled for a moment before he recognized his father then offered a smile of his own and a soft coo. Always the protector. They’d noticed that right away. Antonio was fiercely protective already of his brother, despite the fact that they were only 3 months old. The Templars, whom were always present around the children, were sure that Tonio would be a warrior. James and Richard in particular had already offered to train the boy when he got older if his life stayed on the path they suspected.</p><p> </p><p>“Good nap, a thaisce?” Kieran asked softly as he reached down and ran a finger over his son’s cheek. When the baby latched onto the finger after a few missed attempts, the king smiled. “Aah, you’re gonna be a strong one. You’ll make your daidí proud, mac, no matter what you do. You and your deartháir both will. No matter where your paths take you.”</p><p> </p><p>Hearing the door open, Kieran turned and saw Gabriel O’Malley, the Knights Templar that most normally protected him, there in the doorway. Turning back to the crib, he leaned over and kissed first Antonio and then Jason on the cheeks. “Sleep, a stóirín. Your brother is plenty safe in this room. You do not need to keep watch right now.”</p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t until the baby’s eyes closed and his breathing evened out that the King turned from the crib. Seeing his wife sitting up watching them, he moved over and gave her a kiss of her own running a hand over her hair at the worried look on her face. “Everything will work out as it should, Mo mhuirnín dílis. We have several options. Do not worry. No matter what this man decides, we and the children will be safe.”</p><p> </p><p>Caterina nodded before her eyes travelled to her children. Stealing one more kiss, the king watched as she moved the pillows around to prop herself up in bed and picked up the book that she had been reading before she fell asleep. Smiling fondly one last time, he turned and followed Gabriel from the room. “Thomas will stay here, my lord,” Gabriel advised looking to the Templar most usually seen at his side. The friendship between the two was something that Kieran’s Seanmháthair would have called anamchara, which meant soul friends, and the king couldn’t think of any better term for two people so devoted to each other outside of a romantic relationship.</p><p> </p><p>Nodding his agreement, Kieran laid a hand on the Templar’s shoulder as he gave Thomas a smile. “The Queen is awake if you would like to go inside. I believe she would be happy to resume your discussion from the other day, a chara.” Thomas was his wife’s favorite of the Templars most often seen in their presence. He was the quieter of the bunch, and more scholarly in nature. From what his wife had told him, Thomas had been expected to go to the church in some conventional role, but despite the years that he spent learning from them, when the time came, he chose a different path, which led him to the Templars.</p><p> </p><p>Kieran was thankful every day that he’d done so. He was the perfect person to watch over his wife, while learned enough to engage with her and teach her the things she wished to know. The Queen had always been very knowledge hungry. Theirs had been an arranged marriage, not one born initially of love, but marrying for love instead of duty just wasn’t allowed when one held the position that Kieran did. Or, at least that wasn’t now it had ever been done. Again, like the succession thing, the King wasn’t sure that it was a tradition that he wanted to uphold. While he had been fortunate in that he’d eventually grown to love his wife, it had been a rocky start. He wasn’t sure that his relationship was one that he’d wish for his children and heirs.</p><p> </p><p>His mind wandered over the possibilities of what might happen if he let his children mate for love instead of the expected social status and political advantage. Of course, with the current situation, it might be a moot point. If things turned out the way that he suspected they would then he would soon be the King of nothing and arranged marriages for his children would be too risky.</p><p> </p><p>Walking into the meeting hall, he ordered the guards not to let anyone else in seeing everyone he needed present inside of the chamber. As the doors were closed and secured, he moved to his chair at the head of the table and sat waiving off the servant after a goblet of wine was poured. The young woman then put several jugs on the table before hurrying off. He knew the Templars outside of the room would ensure that no more servants disturbed them.</p><p> </p><p>“It is happening, my King,” Sebastian Cortez his personal advisor began, and Kieran took a deep swallow of wine at the news as he listened to the man continue with the bad news.</p><p> </p><p>“It is only a matter of time at this point before the Pope breaks the alliance and turns on all creatures. He is trying to keep the Sentinels at his side, but it is said that they have refused to stay if he turns his back on everyone else.”</p><p> </p><p>James Bailey the highest-ranking Templar in the room spoke up at this point. “We Templars have already agreed that should the Pope take such a step, that we will break our connection to the church and cease our protection of him and his priests. Of course, once we do that, he will most likely turn it around and make it appear as if he did it first, if he doesn’t already plan to do that. His advisors have surly made him aware that we will not stand by his side in this. Edgar has been very clear on this subject ever since this current Pope took over and the idea was first brought up. The four of us, myself, Richard, Gabriel and Thomas, have requested and been granted permission to remain with your family for as long as we are able.”</p><p> </p><p>“We have agreed that we will accept your offer to make us Immortal so that we might stay by your side in protection as long as possible,” Richard Sharpe advised, and Kieran could hear the hint of anger in his voice. Of the four Templars that spent the most time in the castle serving his family, Richard was the most passionate and quickest to anger. Kieran thought that the knight would make the perfect companion and protector for Antonio. He certainly would trust the man to teach his son how to be a warrior.</p><p> </p><p>“It would be harder to find protection for your family after this,” Gabriel took over explaining, and Kieran turned his gaze to the man he would choose for his own protector. He rather liked Gabriel. He wasn’t as tall as the other Templars, but then neither was Thomas. Another reason why the two men made such good friends.</p><p> </p><p>Gabriel didn’t at first glance appear to be anything to be concerned over. He’d found though that the knight knew how to use his size to his advantage and when mixing his quick mind in with the package it made him a deadly combination. Not to mention that his sense of justice and family were both things that Kieran trusted and depended on.</p><p> </p><p>Because Sebastian would have to go into hiding separately as he had his own family to protect, Kieran needed someone close to him whose judgement he could depend on to help him make the right decisions. Just because they would be in seclusion, did not mean that his subjects would not need his guidance. In fact, they would need it more now than they had at any other time in their history.</p><p> </p><p>“We would not leave you unprotected and with your future safety in jeopardy, my liege.”</p><p> </p><p>“I appreciate the sacrifice,” Kieran declared calmly but sincerely. “I know well that it is not an easy life that you are heading into. Immortality has its downfalls, of which you’ve been advised of, but we’re going to talk about them one last time. People think that living forever is amazing until they actually have to do it. The number of people you will lose in your life is beyond difficult. It isn’t even a guarantee that any children you have will be Immortals. Because of this we have deliberately chosen the four of you because you all have a close friend in the room. Gabriel and Thomas, James and Richard, you all have close connections to the other that the Queen and I feel will lend itself to you staying on the right path. You will not be dragons, unless there was one somewhere in your line.</p><p> </p><p>“You’ll find most healthy successful Dragons and Immortals do everything they can to avoid boredom. It sounds absurd now, but boredom is dangerous when you know you’re going to live forever. Boredom leads to losing your sense of right and wrong. It’s hard to be too concerned about punishment when you know they cannot take your life or when you know that the temporary death you may suffer will get you out of whatever crime you have committed. </p><p> </p><p>“The last most important thing about being Immortal is your willingness to adapt as times change. I am roughly 500 years old currently. Have faith that I have had to bend my way of thinking and my lifestyle over the centuries. Placing yourselves as my family’s sole protectors means that you will be by our sides for a very long time. You will have to be willing to let go of the things you know and love and embrace that which is unfamiliar and uncertain. If you cannot do any of these things, then a life of immortality is not for you.”</p><p> </p><p>Kieran watched as the four Templars looked at each other before Gabriel turned his sights to him again. “We understand, my liege, and we are prepared to do whatever we must to keep yourself, the Queen, and the Princes safe. This is not a decision that any of us have made lightly. Possibly, had we not all already either lost all of our families or said final goodbyes long before today this decision would be much harder. As it stands though, you and your family are our families.”</p><p> </p><p>“I cannot think of any greater honor than serving your sons throughout eternity,” Richard professed, and the King nodded his thanks. Relieved that they had made the decisions they had, and confident that they had not made up their minds lightly or rashly, he decided to move onto what would come next.</p><p> </p><p>“The ceremony will come tonight then,” Kieran advised looking to Sebastian who nodded. “Normally it would be a grand affair but given the circumstances it will be a mostly quiet one with only Sebastian and a few other families in the area who are supportive of our plight. Word will be sent immediately upon completion of our meeting now to the other councils and members of our council to finalize their own plans. We had already taken a vote on what course of action to take should the rumors come to being. As of right now both the Dragon Council and the Council of Creatures are non-existent. The Dragons will be given authority to offer Immortality to Templars who wish to serve either our council members or members of other councils. I know that the elves and fairies in particular wished to have Templar protection if possible. There will be an edict requiring all Templars to be turned in pairs, so that hopefully they can keep each other on the side of good.”</p><p> </p><p>“What will happen if somehow the wrong Templar gets turned Immortal,” James asked concerned and Kieran sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“It is possible to kill an immortal or dragon, but not easily, and the options are limited. Mostly they require my action as King to change them back into Mortals. Once that is done, their lives can be taken by any method that would kill any other human being. Now, your assignments have already been determined by the Queen and I. Gabriel, you and Thomas will be assigned to myself and the queen in that order. I expect you will fill Thomas in on what has been discussed here?”</p><p> </p><p>“I will my liege,” Gabriel promised as he bowed his head, “and I give thanks to the honor you are granting me.”</p><p> </p><p>Kieran nodded smiling at the man looking forward to having years and centuries to get to know his new advisor better. “Sebastian and his family will be going into hiding himself with Templars of his choosing. One for himself and one for his family. My friend, please make sure the Knights you have selected are at the ceremony this evening. Gabriel, going forward you will be considered to be my Advisor, as Thomas will be considered the Queens. We have faith you both will fill your new roles with the strength and honor you have thus far shown in your protection of us.”</p><p> </p><p>Turning his head to James and Richard, the King studied them one last time before proceeding. “James and Richard, you both have been chosen to protect my sons. While it is hard to determine personalities at such young ages, Caterina and I have decided that, James, will be assigned to Jason, and Richard, will be assigned to Antonio. We trust you both implicitly and Richard, we remind you that while Jason is the accepted successor being my first and only full dragon heir, should something happen to him, Antonio would then take his spot.”</p><p> </p><p>“You have my word that he will be taught by me with such expectations, my King,” Richard promised, and Kieran knew he could trust the knight’s vow.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you,” he offered before deciding that he’d done all he could. He had many other things to accomplish now that their course had been set.</p><p> </p><p>“James and Richard, you are excused,” Kieran ordered firmly having turned his mind to the other items on his list. “Gabriel, you may stay if you wish. I know Sebastian has things he would wish to discuss with you, and you might as well get used to hearing how my day goes. Come over here and take a seat at the table with Sebastian and myself. This will be a long day.”</p><p> </p><p>James and Richard excused themselves to go check on their new charges, as the King turned his attention to ensuring as many of his people survived this betrayal as possible. Later that evening, he found himself standing in the outer courtyard saying his goodbyes to Sebastian and his newly turned Templar Gregor Romero.  Gregor’s best friend William was already acquainting himself with Sebastian’s wife and children as he had been selected as the other Templar to attend to them.  “I will miss you my friend,” Kieran professed and was happy when his longtime friend and advisor took his hands one last time.</p><p> </p><p>“And, I will you as well my old friend,” Sebastian promised before stepping back. “You must keep yourself alive. Someday this will all end, and we will need you again.”</p><p> </p><p>Kieran tilted his head to one side as his eyes turned to Gregor. “I am trusting you with my oldest and most important friend and ally. I expect him to still be alive when the time comes that we can come out from the darkness.”</p><p> </p><p>“You have my word of honor and oath as a Knight Templar, my King,” Romero swore bowing his head one last time before looking toward the night’s sky. “We must go. We have a long journey and need to be to the ports before the ships leave in three days’ time.”</p><p> </p><p>“Be well my friends,” Kieran offered as he stepped back to Gabriel’s side and watched as his friend left hoping it wasn’t the last time, he laid eyes on him.</p><p> </p><p>“We will see them again someday,” Gabriel said confidently, and the King turned his gaze down to the younger man and newly turned Dragon. It seemed that his chosen protector did have a Dragon somewhere in his family line, making the choice of him as the King’s newest Advisor even better.</p><p> </p><p>“How can you be so sure,” Kieran asked having a moment of doubt as he grieved the loss of his friend thanks to distance and a greedy Pope.</p><p> </p><p>“The Knights will have it no other way, my liege,” Gabriel swore, and Kieran studied him a long while before nodding slightly his acceptance of the statement. Somehow, the simple statement renewed his faith and confidence in a way an earnest speech never would have. It seemed more and more clear he had chosen well.</p><p> </p><p>Thirty-Five days later, Kieran found himself riding up to the back hills beyond Paddington Castle. Everyone was tired. The twins were cranky from the trip. Jason hated the constant motion, and Tonio seemed to be cranky just because his twin was. The younger brother rarely got upset for himself it seemed, but the second something disturbed his twin he would very loudly make sure that all nearby were aware that the elder Prince needed attendance. Such actions were already making Richard remind everyone that he got the warrior twin. A statement made only to rile up James, and some of the time it even worked.</p><p> </p><p>Just as he was descending his horse, Kieran heard the old iron gate opening, and looking up smiled upon seeing the current Marquess Paddington Henry and his son John coming through it with several of their guards behind them. “Henry,” Kieran greeted getting a wide smile in return.</p><p> </p><p>“My liege,” Henry offered but Kieran waved a hand in the air.</p><p> </p><p>“Please, it’s just Kieran or Uncle Kieran if you must. Remember we are here hiding. It’s probably not a good idea to get in that habit of thinking of me as King.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course,” Henry offered smiling. “You remember me telling you about John, my son? We discovered that he is an Immortal. Not full dragon, but he fell off of his horse a couple years back and broke his neck. Almost gave his mother a heart attack when he sat up in his bed a few hours later and complained his neck hurt.”</p><p> </p><p>“There are those who still view those who are mere Immortals as weak and defective, Henry, but I am not one of them,” Kieran said coming forward with Gabriel at his side. “John, it is good to meet you healthy. This is Gabriel my Advisor and Protector.”</p><p> </p><p>Hearing crying coming their direction he turned to see James and Richard coming their way, each carrying their twin with Thomas helping Caterina out of the carriage. “And this is James and Richard. James has Jason, my heir, and is his Protector and Advisor. Richard has Antonio and is his Protector and Advisor. It sounds like Tonio is still unhappy that Jason was distressed.”</p><p> </p><p>“He’ll settled down soon, il mio amore,” Caterina declared as she came forward and took Tonio from the Knight and placed him to rest against her shoulder. There there, il mio bambino, your fratello is just fine. The long journey is over, and you can rest now. The danger is less. Sleep, il mio bambino.”</p><p> </p><p>Fortunately, something in his mother’s words seemed to do the trick, because after letting out only a few additional angry wails, he curled a fist around the cloth of her dress and joined his brother in sleep. “Aunt Caterina, it is an honor,” John said coming forward to kiss her hand. The Queens laugh made everyone smile at the teenager’s antics.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s go inside,” Henry suggested as the guards and staff behind him moved around them to unload what few belongings the Knights and Royal Family had brought with them. “My wife is anxious to meet with you. My home is now your home for however long is necessary. Welcome home, Uncle Kieran.”</p><p> </p><p>With a nod of acceptance, Kieran led his little procession of family and Knights into the tunnel toward their new home.</p><p> </p><p>~*~~*~ ~*~~*~ ~*~~*~</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Why won’t you listen to me?” Tonio begged loudly and brokenly. His hands were clenched in anger as frustrated tears rolled over his cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>“You are too young to understand things,” Kieran said firmly as he tried not to let loose his anger on his youngest son. “The decision has been made for reasons too complex for you to understand. Tomorrow you will be leaving Paddington Castle, and will be put into service for the King. This tantrum is only proving that you are too young to understand the reasons why.”</p><p> </p><p>“I hate you!” Tonio yelled angrily. “You never listen to me! You don’t care anything about me!” Turning the teenager rushed from the room leaving his father, brother and their respective Protectors behind.</p><p> </p><p>The silence was loud after his exit as the occupants in the room couldn’t help but hear his broken pleas ringing in their ears. Finally, Richard pushed himself off of the stone wall that he’d been leaning against. His own fists curled into the same anger that his young charge was feeling.</p><p> </p><p>“I suggest that you do a better job of getting your charge under control, Richard,” the King bit out at the Knight who had been moving toward the doorway Tonio had exited through.</p><p> </p><p>Freezing Richard turned and looked at the King quietly as he debated his next move. Despite what the others imagined, he did not let loose his temper as often as they imagined he felt it. “Perhaps it is not my job of controlling him that is the issue, sire. Perhaps the issue is your inability to hear the things your son is too young to understand how to express. Perhaps you need to ask the correct questions instead of just ordering him about. Perhaps I am the only one that is truly seeing and hearing and understanding what is going on in that young man’s head.”</p><p> </p><p>“You forget yourself!” Gabriel snapped stepping forward from his position by Kieran’s chair, the King put an arm out to stop him as James moved to stand in front of his own charge. He suspected that he knew what was about to come out of his friend’s mouth and regretted that the young man had to hear the words. If he was to someday follow in his father’s footsteps though, perhaps it was something that needed to happen.</p><p> </p><p>“I forget nothing!” Richard spat taking a step toward Gabriel as Kieran pounded a fist on the table he was seated at.</p><p> </p><p>“You took an oath to me,” he started only to get cut off.</p><p> </p><p>“Nay!” Richard corrected forcing himself to stop and stand where he was at. “I did not take an oath to you that night in that dark candle lit room. I may have taken your blood to make me Immortal, an act that I will be forever grateful for. However, the words I spoke, the oath I took were to HIM! I pledged my life, my honor, my loyalty not to you, or this family, or this country, or to some God. I pledged myself to HIM. To Antonio! I pledged myself to him first above all others! It is him that I would bleed for and die for if I could and it was required. It is his interests that I am bound to and it is his interests that I will continue to live my life for.”</p><p> </p><p>“I thought you agreed with the decision,” James said trying to calm things down and distract Richard from his anger.</p><p> </p><p>“I do,” the other Knight agreed. “However, the situation should have been handled better. How is it the boy’s own father cannot see the truth of what is so clear to me a man whom did not play part in his creation?”</p><p> </p><p>“And what truth is that?” Gabriel sneered getting a glare from James and as Thomas stood and moved to stand next to him. The quietest of the four Knights knew that his friend’s defense of the King was not helping or needed in this situation.</p><p> </p><p>“I see the truth that you are referring to,” Thomas said quietly reminding the others of his presence.</p><p> </p><p>“You… what?” Gabriel asked outraged as Kieran’s eyes quickly moved to Thomas.</p><p> </p><p>“What truth is that?”</p><p> </p><p>“The boy is scared,” Thomas offered turning his sight to Richard who appeared as defensive as he’d ever seen his friend.</p><p> </p><p>“Not of going and serving a King other than you. Not of getting injured in a way that could reveal his secret. He is scared of not being able to protect his brother. He is scared of not being able to protect his mother and the rest of the family here in the castle. He is scared of not being able to protect you, but he’s too young to understand all of that, and only sees and feels and understands that he’s afraid to leave his brother.”</p><p> </p><p>“None of those are his responsibility! He is not my successor.” Kieran snapped angrily, and Richard snorted drawing the King’s ire again.</p><p> </p><p>“With all due respect, sire. That is not something you can control. I do feel the boy needs to go serve with other Knights to learn things that cannot be taught here. I know what tradition says about whom should stand in your place someday.” Quickly, Richard’s eyes flicked to James seeing Jason watching from behind him and felt bad about what he was about to say. However, he felt he would do both boys an injustice if someone didn't speak the truth.</p><p> </p><p>“However, I have served under a man placed in his position because that is what tradition said should happen while the more capable man was forced to stand in the shadows. I watched as men died and kingdoms crumbled. So, having such an experience, I think I can say not as Antonio’s protector, but as a former Knight Templar that the wrong child is being groomed.</p><p> </p><p>“A decision was made prematurely based on the fact that one child is a dragon and the other is seen as defective because he cannot grow scales and fly. Neither of which will help him lead men and creatures alike. But then, I am just an uneducated Knight. What do I know? Now, I am going to see to my charge. After all, THAT is my duty and responsibility.”</p><p> </p><p>With that, Richard left the room, ignoring the calls from behind him, and he hoped that he could find the boy before he did something rash because he was too crippled by his own fear.</p><p> </p><p>~*~~*~ ~*~~*~ ~*~~*~</p><p> </p><p>Fortunately, the boy was the second place that he’d looked. He was somewhat surprised not to find him in the stables saddling Hades his steed. Instead, he was in his room huddled in a corner with his knees drawn up to his chest. Rarely did the boy act his age. In Richard’s opinion, people at times forgot that there was a child behind the masks that the boy had always worn until he acted out and forced them to remember.</p><p> </p><p>“I thought we’d agreed that we were going to stay calm, and reason with him,” Richard commented as he moved to sit on the bed looking at the lad.</p><p> </p><p>“He wasn’t listening!” Tonio snapped brushing the tears off his face angrily.</p><p> </p><p>“No, he wasn’t,” Richard conceded, “but lying by saying that you hate him and acting like a toddler does not help your cause.”</p><p> </p><p>“I just,” Tonio started before dropping his gaze to his hands and going quiet again.</p><p> </p><p>“It is alright to be frightened,” Richard offered softly drawing the boy’s sight again. “You cannot though let that fear override what must be done.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t want to leave him,” Tonio said brokenly twisting his fingers together anxiously.</p><p> </p><p>“I know,” Richard admitted truly understanding, “but you must.”</p><p> </p><p>“You cannot always be by his side. He has James to protect him. He has things to learn that are separate from the things you need to learn.”</p><p> </p><p>“You mean he needs to learn to be King, and I need to learn that I am not,” Tonio snapped but immediately felt bad. “I am sorry. That was mean.”</p><p> </p><p>Richard smiled affectionately at the boy. “I think that you need to focus on learning everything you can should something happen and the responsibilities of leading not only Dragons and Immortals, but all Creatures is thrust at you.”</p><p> </p><p>Tonio looked up frowning as he chewed on his lip. “But I thought…”</p><p> </p><p>“I am not saying any changes have been made or will be made. I am saying that you need to travel the path that you are destined for. Too many decisions are being made before that time has come. Learn to be a warrior. Learn how to lead men. Learn how to be the best you that you can. Everything else will come after that.”</p><p> </p><p>Tonio nodded feeling better at the advice, but then was hit with a pang of sadness at the thought that tomorrow it would not be available any longer. “I don’t want to leave you. How will I manage without you? You are the best friend I have besides my brother.”</p><p> </p><p>Cocking his head to one side, Richard looked at the boy puzzled. “What makes you think I am staying behind?”</p><p> </p><p>“I overheard Gabriel speaking about what your assignments would be after I left. He said that most likely you would be given your own men to lead.”</p><p> </p><p>“In service for the king, boy,” Richard stressed as he moved to kneel at the boy’s feet. “Is that part of what has you so upset? Did you believe I would let you leave me behind?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t…” Tonio started before stopping confused. “How could it be any other way? Your oath is to my father to protect and serve him.”</p><p> </p><p>“Nay!” Richard said and for the second time had to clear up his allegiances. “My oath, my loyalty, and my life are pledged to you. Not your father or this country or anyone else. You first, always, Tonio. Then your father, the family and anyone else comes after.”</p><p> </p><p>“You mean you will come with me?” Tonio asked having to make sure that he was hearing correctly.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, boy,” Richard answered and quickly found himself with an armful of a 17-year-old boy. “I am going with you.”</p><p> </p><p>He wasn’t sure how long they knelt there, but eventually they heard someone clear their throat. When he pulled back, Richard was unsurprised to see Jason standing there. “May I have a minute with my brother, Sir Richard?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course,” Richard agreed knowing the brothers needed to talk. “Antonio, come find me when you’re done, and we will discuss the things that you need to take. I will be in the stables making sure that beast of yours is ready for the long ride.”</p><p> </p><p>Nodding, Antonio giggled knowing that his horse truly hated anyone that was not him. “Yes, Richard.” After patting the boy’s shoulder, the Knight headed out leaving the brothers alone.</p><p> </p><p>Jason stood where he was only for a few seconds before moving to sit next to his brother who had scooted back again to lean against the wall. “Why is it that you always feel it your responsibility to take care of me? Have you forgotten whom is the eldest? Are you mad that I was chosen to be King someday and not you?”</p><p> </p><p>“It has always been that way!” Tonio declared turning his body toward his brother. “Why should it be any different now? What does it matter that you are the eldest? It has always been my responsibility to protect you, and I don’t see why now is any different. And, I cannot do anything about who is King. You were chosen. I am defective. Everyone knows that. Why should I waste my time being angry about something I cannot control? I just do not like you being outside of my protection.”</p><p> </p><p>“I have James you know,” Jason pointed out, and Tonio rolled his eyes at him.</p><p> </p><p>“I am aware,” he huffed, “but will you listen to him?”</p><p> </p><p>“Or will you continue on this ridiculous path of ignoring his advice because your little crush on him makes you do stupid things so that you can prove your worth to him?”</p><p> </p><p>“I do not have a crush!” Jason denied and once more Tonio just rolled his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Say that to someone who does not know you as well as I,” he said dryly. “It doesn’t appear that I have much of a choice in going away anyway. Richard says that I have things to learn that I cannot do here.”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe he is right,” Jason said hoping that he felt surer than he was. “We will not always be able to be side by side. Maybe one of the things you need to learn is how to protect me when you’re not beside me, and how to trust those chosen to protect me in your absence. Do you know that Richard believes that you should be King and not I?”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s just saying that because he does not know you as well as I do,” Tonio protested, always sensitive to his brother’s feelings. “You will be a great King. It is your destiny!”</p><p> </p><p>“I am not as sure as you are about that,” Jason disagreed, “and we are always together.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thus, Richard is around me as much as you. Therefore, he knows me as well as you do, and like he said to father, he knows more about leaders good and bad than we do. I want you to make me a promise.”</p><p> </p><p>“Always!” Tonio said immediately. “Anything!”</p><p> </p><p>“Promise that you will do your best for the King,” Jason requested. “Promise that you will learn from him what it takes to lead not just Knights but a Kingdom too. I promise you that I will do my best to learn the same, but I need to know that if the day comes that I cannot take father’s place, that you will be there to do it for me. Swear.” Jason then took out a knife and ran the blade over his plan before holding it out.</p><p> </p><p>“Blood oath.”</p><p> </p><p>Tonio wanted to argue with this silly request. His love for his brother and his faith in him would not allow him to even consider the idea that Jason would not be King someday. However, he’d never denied his twin anything, and with them being separated in the morning, wasn’t about to start now. So, taking out his own knife, he copied his brother’s action and gripped his bleeding hand.</p><p> </p><p>“I swear,” Tonio promised. “Blood oath.”</p><p> </p><p>Jason nodded feeling a weight lift from his shoulders that in his youth he hadn’t understood. Someday though he would look back on this day and understand that Richard might not have been the only one to see the truth, but he was the first brave enough to speak it. He would also understand that his real path truly started that day relieved of the pressure of something he was not meant for. He could trust his brother to lead them all.</p><p> </p><p>He swore to himself that when that day came, he would have all of the knowledge he needed to advise and protect his twin the same way that Tonio had always done for him. Jason knew that he might be Dragon, but Tonio was going to be King.</p><p> </p><p>Jason stood overlooking the battlefield feeling like he had a stone in his stomach as he surveyed the carnage. He had no idea what he’d been thinking when he’d insisted on doing this. No, that wasn’t correct. He knew exactly what he’d been thinking, and so had Antonio, who had been less than pleased by what he called his hormonal teenaged antics. Their father had been thrilled at Jason’s insistence in going to serve Queen Elizabeth, and their father had rolled his eyes at Tonio. James had asked if he was afraid that Jason would show Tonio wasn’t the only one with some military prowess and said that every King needed to know how to lead his subjects in battle. His twin though hadn’t taken the bait and just stayed quiet after that.</p><p> </p><p>Jason had known though what his brother was thinking, and when they were truly alone had given him an earful. Tonio had told him that war wasn’t the place to try and prove some ridiculous notion that was not needed. It was maybe the first time ever that Tonio had not supported him in something and been truly angry at the decision he was making. He’d made a point that if Jason didn’t have the guts to tell James how he felt without getting people killed then he didn’t deserve the former Templar’s affection anyway.</p><p> </p><p>“War is not a place to play love games, Jason!” Tonio had snapped at him with his eyes blazing. “I love you and I have always supported you before now, but this is not something which I can condone. You are a man of many great things, but leading men to their death is not one of them! There’s more to war than strategies. It’s being able to make a plan and know that some of the boys and men you’re sending out will not survive the conflict and understanding it’s necessary. It’s being able to live with the guilt and the sight of their invisible blood on your hands. It’s not about mooning after your Protector and trying to make him see you as something other than the boy he was charged with when he hasn’t seen you that way in a century!”</p><p> </p><p>“You know nothing,” Jason said disregarding everything he’d heard as nonsense. He’d been sure that he knew what he was doing. He had the mind for this. Strategies and knowing how others thought was his strong point. His brother was only talking foolishness not wanting to have his one point of strength over Jason taken away. While Jason still mostly believed that someday it would be Antonio who would be King not he, the time they spent apart with others constantly reminding the future King of his greatness had swelled both his confidence and his ego.</p><p> </p><p>He was sure that his plan would get him what he believed that wanted. That being James in his bed and his heart. The things he felt weren’t exactly as his mother had said it would over the years, but surely it was close enough. Mother always said that her feelings for his father grew over time, and there was no doubt in the future King’s mind that his for James would develop the same once their halves were made whole again.</p><p> </p><p>All that happened though was he had proven to someone else that maybe he really wasn’t fit to be King, and not because he’d never be able to lead good men to their certain deaths again. No, it was his actions afterwards when faced with the impending death of his first friend that he’d not known his entire life that doomed him.</p><p> </p><p>Not long after he’d sworn service to her Majesty Queen Elizabeth I, he met Nicholas Cromwell, the youngest son of Thomas Cromwell. Nicholas had seen no other way out of his father’s dishonor than through service to his Queen. Fortunately, Nicky was filled with charm, and Elizabeth had been caught enough to agree to give him a chance.</p><p> </p><p>The two men had gotten along fabulously almost from the moment they met. Jason liked Nicholas’ honesty and dry wit, and Nicholas liked Jason’s vast knowledge and his ability to read people. When Nicholas had asked him why he’d signed on to serve the Queen, he’d said that he was following his heart. Somehow, he’d always been sure Cromwell knew he wasn’t referring to his love of England, but it had never been brought up again.</p><p> </p><p>Things though with James hadn’t gone as well. They’d more than once butted heads and looking back Jason could see what a mess he’d made of the whole thing. In the moment though, he’d been sure that his ability to read people and the things he’d learned over his 253 years of life were all he needed to succeed. This was despite the fact that James had been fighting longer than Jason had been alive, and the fact that the Knight was the one in charge. And, thank God he had been. Being able to read people did not have as much to do with military strategy as he thought, and most of the things he’d tried to insist on would have gotten even more people killed. There were far too many of those as it was in his opinion.</p><p> </p><p>Tonio had told him that you didn’t get through battles without someone being injured or dying, but Jason hadn’t wanted to hear reality. Then, when the one injured and dying was Nicky… Well, he hadn’t acted rationally. Later, his father would yell at him and call him a fool for risking them all. Later, Tonio would give him a quiet look of disappointment that was even worse than his father’s angry words. Later, James’ stiff formality with him would be the worst of all. In the moment though…</p><p> </p><p>He’d been hunting through the bodies looking for Nicky. They’d gotten separated sometime during the battle, and he’d been unable to find him in the people wandering back to camp. James was somewhere else directing people and being generally angry. It had become a natural state for him that Jason had not been able to understand in the moment. Then, before his mind could fully turn to the Templar, he spotted Nicholas’ armored body. Hurrying over, he frantically began tearing the metal from his body already exposing too much. Claws came out to tear at the iron covering at his body and flinging pieces away with an ease he shouldn’t have had with human strength. He wasn’t thinking of consequences or being seen. All he was thinking of was that his only real friend could be, most likely was, dying.</p><p> </p><p>When he could finally see his friend, he knew that the man would be soon dead unless something miraculous happened. Something to alter the death status. Something like Immortality. “Nicholas,” Jason said picking up his friend’s head and shaking it slightly until he opened his eyes. “Nicky, open your eyes. Look at me!”</p><p> </p><p>“Jas’,” the man slurred lifting his hand to touch Jason’s cheak. “M’dying.”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Jason protested firmly, and then more strenuously when his friend’s eyes started to slip shut. “NO! Open your eyes! I need you to listen to me.”</p><p> </p><p>“S’ok,” Nicholas tried as his words slurred together. “Always knew it would be this way.”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Jason denied shaking him again when his eyes started to slip shut again. “It doesn’t have to be. Nicky, it doesn’t have to happen this way! What if I said that you could live forever? That we could be friends forever. What if I said I could save you? Would you let me do it? Would you take my gift?”</p><p> </p><p>“Jas?” Nicky questioned near his end and the dying man received another shake. “Your eyes.”</p><p> </p><p>“Would you take it!” Jason snapped already pulling out his knife. “Nicholas! You must say yes! Say that I can save you. Say, yes!”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, Jas,” Nicholas said and with his last breath uttered the word Jason needed. “Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>Ripping at his own flesh with the knife, Jason drew his own blood from his body making it run into the open wound. Then when the injured hand began to glow as his wound healed itself, he placed his other hand on his friend’s forehead chanting words that he never imagined that he would use.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you doing!” He heard James snap, but it was too late. He couldn’t be stopped now. He wouldn’t be stopped now. “We’re in the middle of a battlefield!”</p><p> </p><p>It didn’t matter though. None of it mattered. He thought of how Tonio had protected him his entire life. He thought of how James had saved him more times than he could count. He thought of the way his friend’s eyes twinkled that signaled he was up to mischief and the sound of his voice when he was tearing someone to bits verbally without them even realizing. He thought of that fact that he couldn’t lose his only friend.</p><p> </p><p>Days later though, when he was standing in front of his father and Nicholas was laid up in a bed in Paddington castle, that justification didn’t seem to soothe his father’s ire any. He could feel his brother’s eyes on him from where he was standing next to Richard and thought maybe his unhappiness hurt even more. The thing was that outwardly nothing had changed between them. The second that they reached the castle, Tonio was as protective as ever, but one thing Jason was still confident in was his ability to read other people, especially his twin. Those skills told him that his brother was very angry with him. Maybe angrier now than he had been before Jason left. It didn’t really take a genius to figure out why.</p><p> </p><p>He’d put them all at risk. It may have been 253 years since they fled Italy and the Pope. They may have told a handful of people along the way, but only those that they could trust, and the only Royalty that had ever known was Edward the III. He had taken their secret to his grave, and the only people that had known close to him were his Advisor William Montagu and his son Edward better known as the Black Knight. A title given to the man by Antonio who had served with and helped trained the man.</p><p> </p><p>After Edward’s death, Tonio and Richard went off for a year outside of England with permission from both Kings. He had seen his brother just before the two Knights left, Antonio having been Knighted by Edward III several years before. The grief his twin had been feeling was obvious in every expression on his face and movement he made. Thomas told him a few months later when Jason was feeling sorry for himself that Edward and Antonio had been extremely close, almost brothers, and certainly best friends. His mother’s Protector said that he would understand when he met someone whom he hadn’t known his entire life and formed a bond.</p><p> </p><p>And, now he did.</p><p> </p><p>Only he hadn’t done the right thing for the kingdom, for the dragons, for England, or for his family. He’d only done what he wanted to do. He’d done what his brother hadn’t when faced with the very same situation. Jason had done what was best for himself. Gods, no wonder why his brother wouldn’t even look him in the eye. Antonio had been 60 at the time the Black Prince died, a relative child in the world of Immortals and Dragons. Jason was 253 and had actually acted like a scared panicked child instead of a future King.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you have any idea what you have done?” Kieran asked quietly, but the anger and steel in his voice were both easily heard.</p><p> </p><p>“I couldn’t lose him,” Jason pleaded trying to defend himself against what he knew was the indefensible. “Losing Edward almost killed, Tonio. I am not as strong as he.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do NOT use the Black Prince to justify your actions,” Tonio said lowly and coldly speaking for the first time. Jason shivered at the tone and knew that he’d made an incredible error in judgement. How big an error he had made was becoming more and more clear. He couldn’t help but wonder for the first time if his brother would forgive him for this.</p><p> </p><p>He was a little surprised Tonio didn’t continue. He usually kept a pretty tight lid on his temper, but when it blew it really went, and could normally be felt by all in the vicinity. When he saw Richard’s hand tightly clenched around the man’s wrist though, he understood. Tonio’s bond with his Protector was yet another thing that Jason was envious of, and it was that thought flitting through his mind that drew him up cold.</p><p> </p><p>Was that what this all was? An act of jealousy? Was that what he’d actually been trying to prove?</p><p> </p><p>It sounded ridiculous, after all he was the future King, although that seemed less certain than it ever had before. He was the one who had received the special attention all his life in the attempt to get him ready for his father’s spot. Tonio had mostly either stood by his side protecting him from everyone and everything or been out protecting others from those that would attack England. And yet, his mind couldn’t help but point out to him all the things that Tonio had that he did not.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh God,” he breathed out loud looking toward Tonio who just huffed unimpressed.</p><p> </p><p>“So, I see you have figured out what you have really done,” the younger twin said yanking his arm from Richard’s grasp, but folding both of them across his chest.</p><p> </p><p>“You have brought about men’s death, so you could prove to father and James and everyone around us that your cock is bigger than mine. Well, congratulations, brother of mine. You’ve managed instead to expose our secret to a battlefield of soldiers some of whom are our enemy. Let us only hope and pray to the Gods that they were too focused on their own grief and post battle haze to realize how truly injured Nicholas Cromwell was. Speaking of him, I think that you can should be the one who has to explain to him why he can never see his family again. Good luck.”</p><p> </p><p>Tonio then turned his back on the room to look out one of the windows. Richard moved to stand in front of him, his own eyes cold and blocking Tonio from the view of all in the room. Lifting his eyes to his father, he saw the King watching his brother with concern before he turned his attention back to him.</p><p> </p><p>“What is done is done, a leanbh,” Kieran pointed out. His own ire seeming to have lessened in the wake of Tonio’s barely contained rage. “You now must live with what you have done. We will all have to pray that your brother is right and the others around you were too distracted by their own losses to see how injured Nicholas was. I know you are eager to get back to his side. You are excused.”</p><p> </p><p>Knowing a dismissal when he heard it, Jason nodded and turned to leave. As his eyes flicked to Richard who was still blocking Tonio from view, he felt a pang at the loss of his connection to James. He’d left him with Nicholas when he was ordered to see his father, but things between them were not right. It was something he was going to have to correct. His romantic feelings aside, he could not leave things between himself and the Knight in such turmoil. He maybe now more than ever understood how much he needed the man’s protection and guidance.</p><p> </p><p>“I know you are upset, and rightly so,” Kieran said as he moved to sit on his chair. He refused to think of it as a throne. This whole situation of having his people hiding like rats was easier if he didn’t think of himself as King. Days like this made it difficult though. “You will at some point need to get over it though. There will be time though to work yourself through your anger. Your Mother is going to suggest to him that he goes away as you did. We have made arrangements for a place for him, Nicholas and James to stay until the babaí is recovered enough to travel. Neither your mother or I expect him to return as quickly as you did, and James seemed to agree when we discussed it with him.”</p><p> </p><p>“He cannot learn to be King and lead men by running away,” Tonio turned to glare. Richard having moved to lean on the wall near his charge and friend the moment Jason left the room.</p><p> </p><p>“You still believe that he will be king?” Kieran asked carefully surprised by the question. Although he didn’t know why. Antonio’s loyalty to his brother should never be in question.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course,” Tonio replied quickly. His confusion seemingly having snapped him out of his anger. “Do you not? It is his destiny. A decision made long before either of us were more than sleeping and pooping beasts in a cradle. The second he came out with scales and I did not there was no doubt. Why would it be any different now? It is not like our people would suddenly accept my leadership. I am flawed after all.”</p><p> </p><p>“There is nothing flawed about you,” Kieran quickly shot back as he rested his head on the back of the chair. “Surely you know that there are those that believe you should be my successor despite what others believe of your mere Immortal status.”</p><p> </p><p>“Richard is biased in my favor,” Tonio dismissed glaring at his friend who just rolled his eyes at the old argument. “I have always accepted that my place is behind Jason, and I long ago committed myself to doing all that I can to support him when the time comes for him to lead.”</p><p> </p><p>“And if I asked you to lead?” Kieran inquired, but was unsurprised at the flash of anger he saw at the mere suggestion.</p><p> </p><p>“I would do anything you asked of me,” Antonio said carefully, “but I would not take my brother’s place unless it is his wish.”</p><p> </p><p>“I will not take I miei fratelli destiny,” Tonio clarified firmly before turning his eyes to Gabriel a moment who had been hovering in the background. It was not uncommon for the two men to clash at the wrong moments. Kieran was glad that his Protector and Advisor understood this was not the time for that.</p><p> </p><p>“Might I be excused?” Tonio requested. “I feel the need to take Hades out for a few days ride. I do not wish to be here when he leaves.”</p><p> </p><p>Kieran nodded his acceptance knowing that memories of The Black Prince were heavy on his son’s mind. He was not sure that Tonio would ever forgive himself for doing what was right for the Dragon Kingdom and for England instead of his friend. “Do remember that it could be a long while before you see your deartháir again, and the regrets you may have if you leave without even a note to him.”</p><p> </p><p>Tonio studied him for a long while before eventually nodding. Without speaking again, he turned and left the room, with Richard close behind him.</p><p> </p><p>“You are sure James is on board with this?” Kieran asked Gabriel who finally came out of his place in the shadows. “From the reports you have given me he has every right to want to pitch my oldest son into a moat somewhere.”</p><p> </p><p>“James advised that he can now see Richard is right,” Gabriel said coming over and standing in front of his King. “Jason is not meant to lead. He has many strong points but being King is not one of them. He believes that this trip will do him good but warned that they may be gone even longer than you think.”</p><p> </p><p>Kieran sighed and glanced toward the window his son had been staring out of. “It is somewhat ironic that the only one who still feels Jason will be King, is the man who will most likely be my true successor. I am not sure what that says for the potential success of the reign after I step down.”</p><p> </p><p>“All will be fine, my sire,” Gabriel promised confidently. “You heard Antonio. He will only take his brother’s place if that is what Jason wishes, and from all I have gathered nothing has happened to change the elder’s mind. This trip will do well to teach him what he needs to know for an Advisory role though. James will ensure that he meets many along the way that help him in that position when the time comes.”</p><p> </p><p>Nodding, Kieran closed his eyes and let his mind wander. There was nothing that he could do about any of it today. The time for them to come out of hiding was far off. The vision Gabriel had of their unveiling suggested that the world had much left to learn before such buildings could be built and men in mechanical suits could fly like Dragons.</p><p> </p><p>~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~</p><p> </p><p>Jason was sitting on a chair in Nicholas’ room watching his friend sleep. James was leaning somewhere behind him, and he’d been a little surprised that his Protector hadn’t left the second he’d entered the room. “I’m sorry,” he found himself saying. “I’ve made some bad decisions, and I didn’t listen to you when I should have. Tonio was right. I went to serve the Queen in battle for all of the wrong reasons.”</p><p> </p><p>“We both made mistakes,” James said softly and calmly. “You’ve been telling me for two centuries that you didn’t want to be King in every way but with your words and I did not listen. I was sure that I could convince you that you could succeed your father, but I forgot that is not what makes a King. I let my competitive nature with Richard get in the way of my duty, and for that I am sorry. Your brother was right. You had no business on that battlefield. It is no slight against you. Some just are not meant for such things. Your destiny lies in other areas I believe.”</p><p> </p><p>“I want to be Tonio’s Advisor when he becomes King,” Jason said out loud for the first time. “Is anyone telling Antonio of this? He still believes that I will be King. Probably, even after how badly I messed this all up. Although, at the moment I am not sure that he’d want me for an Advisor. He is… very angry with me.”</p><p> </p><p>“He’ll calm down,” James said surely. “If there is one thing that any of us can count on it’s that Tonio will always look out for you first and everyone else second. Even now. It may just take some time. You have to understand, Jason, that while he does not see himself as a future King, in every other way he acts as one. His anger at having lost Edward in a similar circumstance is mixed up with his protective nature in general. He wants to help people and he seeks justice for those whom he believes have been wronged. It’s as much a part of him as your need to understand how people think and why they are who they are. Give him some time. He’ll come around.”</p><p> </p><p>Before Jason could respond, a knock on the door was heard. Before he could answer his mother poked her head into the room smiling softly. “Might I enter? I wanted to check on our patient and see how my son is doing while I am here.”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Of course, mother,” Jason said standing and going to give Caterina a hug. Leading her back to the chair he’d been sitting in, he then took a place on Nicky’s bed so that he could see both her and James.</p><p> </p><p>“I am fine,” he said unsure why she felt that he needed checking up on. “Nicky is sleeping. I don’t understand why he is so weak. James said that he was not like this when he was turned.”</p><p> </p><p>“James was not mostly dead,” Caterina said gently, “while in the future what would be fatal wounds will heal much more quickly, he needs to recover from this one in normal time.”</p><p> </p><p>“Eventually, he will be better. It will just take a few months. He needs warm weather and lots of rest. I think that it would be a good idea for the three of you to get away for a while, Tesorino. There is a place that you can stay that my family owned. It has been empty for many generations now, but we have recently seen that it is suitable for visitors. Then, once Nicholas is well you three can see the world. I think it will help you find the path you are meant to walk.”</p><p> </p><p>“You do not believe that my path will lead to being King, do you?” Jason asked resting his elbows on his legs and looking up at his mother.</p><p> </p><p>“I do not,” she confirmed gently, but then reached out and took his hands. “Your father and I love you very much. While we think you could lead if you had to, we also have a greater responsibility that we have to take into consideration.”</p><p> </p><p>“I think the only person who believes that I will be King is Tonio,” Jason said for the second time in a matter of minutes, and his mother smiled affectionately.</p><p> </p><p>“Your brother has always been more loyal to you than anyone else,” she pointed out. “When the time comes then you will need to make sure that he understands that this is what you want. It will be the only way that he will accept his new role. In the meantime, your father and Richard especially will ensure that he learns what he must. You now need to do what you must to support him when the time comes. Ti amo mio figlio.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ti amo anche mia madre,” Jason replied before giving her a hug.</p><p> </p><p>Later, he would stand in the courtyard with a heavy heart holding a letter in his hands as he scanned the hills around them. He knew Antonio was out there somewhere. He could feel he was somewhere in the area outside of the immediate castle grounds. “I’m sorry, brother,” he offered to the wind before moving to his horse Socrates. With that he headed off needing to get some distance between himself and the brother he’d let down so terribly.</p><p> </p><p>On a nearby hill, Antonio watched his brother race across the meadow as if the hounds of Hades himself were after him. He was glad for the weight of Richard’s hand on his shoulder. He was fairly confident that it was the only thing holding him together. His brother would not be back anytime soon. He knew how he thought, and once his twin started running, he would not stop until he had to. It would be centuries before the twins saw each other again. By then Tonio would have found a mate, and Jason would feel like a stranger to him. It couldn’t be helped though.</p><p> </p><p>Rolling his shoulder, he inadvertently shook off Richard’s hand and turned with a half-smile of apology for him. “Do you think that James and Jason will ever admit their love for each other?” He asked the Knight who snorted and shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>“Not anytime soon I fear my friend,” Richard said feeling a little melancholy himself. He and James had been at each other’s backs for a long time. It would be strange to not have him there any longer. What none of them expected was that when they did see the former Templar again, that it would be without Jason. Or, that the Knight would be without explanation other than the Prince was healthy, but that he’d simply turned his care over to Nicholas.</p><p> </p><p>Days after leaving the castle, Jason found himself on a ship bound for an island off the shore of Italy with James at his side and Nicholas resting in a bed below decks. It would be just the three of them as they travelled the globe together as one century ran into the next. That is, until Jason woke up one morning in a hut in the Far East with an aching head, the energy level of a sloth, and feeling like he had the mental capacity of a toddler. Turning his head on the pillow, he smelled James’ distinct scent on it, and couldn’t stop himself from inhaling deeply. The night before was foggy, and he vaguely remembered something like sloppy kisses, miles of pale skin underneath his fingers and tongue, and the feel of James’ mouth wrapped around his cock.</p><p> </p><p>Unsure if what he was remembering was real, he sat up and saw a piece of paper on the desk. Squinting, he got up and stumbled over pulling on his glasses that he’d found recently he needed. The last thing he expected to see was a goodbye from the man he loved more than anything but his twin. As the letter flittered out of his hands, his door opened and Nicky stood there looking more than a little concerned.</p><p> </p><p>“Jason,” he started stepping toward him. “I am so sorry. If I had known that he’d react like this I never would have encouraged the two of you last night. I just though… After all these years and centuries maybe, it was time for you both to admit your love. I thought…” Feeling helpless, Nicholas trailed off as Jason could feel himself breaking.</p><p> </p><p>Stumbling back to the bed, he pulled the pillow into his arms, breathing in that scent one last time, and then fell apart, crying like he hadn’t done since he was a small child. It didn’t matter though. None of it mattered. James was gone. His world was over.</p><p> </p><p>~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tony stood in a tent listening to his Captains argue their positions. “Colonel De Luca, you have a visitor,” Martin advised coming in leading in a man with graying hair. “The reinforcements have arrived, and we are getting most of them settled in their tents.”</p><p> </p><p>Nodding Tony turned to look at his visitor, and seeing his rank immediately offered a salute with the others in the tent quickly following. When he’d gotten word from Washington that he was sending help, Tony hadn’t expected a Brigadier General. He only hoped that he had some better ideas than what Tony had been given so far, or they were in trouble. England had the bigger numbers and thus far had been kicking their asses. When James returned to Paddington Castle without Jason, it hadn’t gone over well with his father, but Tonio himself had been so angry not even Richard had been able to hold him back. If it weren’t for the fact that the man was Immortal, he might have been dead as Tony hadn’t even tried a little to hold back his natural Dragon strength.</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t care what stupidity the former Templar used to justify his abandonment of his twin. Nicholas might be a solder himself and trained by James, but he wasn’t actually James. He also wasn’t better than James, and nothing any of them could say was going to make him forgive the man. He’d already been twisted up with anger for too long at the actions of a greedy and unjust King of England that he absolutely refused to back.</p><p> </p><p>When word reached them that the colonists in America were going to stand up to the King, Kieran used that fact as an excuse to get his son out of the country before he did something that the family couldn’t protect him from. Thus, Antonio became Anthony and Tonio became Tony and since they felt both Paddington and DiNozzo were too risky at the moment they’d gone with De Luca, which according to his mother was a popular last name in Italy. Similarly, Richard Sharpe was also too well known, and thus Martin Richards was born giving them each a believable excuse if the accidentally slipped and used their old familiar names.</p><p> </p><p>He’d arrived in the colonies, and immediately sought out General Washington offering his services. It had taken a while for the General to decide that he could be trusted, but eventually, as he always did with people, Tony won him over and ended up Colonel De Luca.</p><p> </p><p>“At ease,” the man ordered waiving a hand in the air. “We don’t have time for all that nonsense.”</p><p> </p><p>Nodding Tony held out a hand. “Brigadier Sweeney, thank you for coming. I apologize, we weren’t aware that you were coming yourself.”</p><p> </p><p>“Please, just call me Jack,” the Brigadier ordered as he took Tony’s hand, and in that moment, it was as if time froze.</p><p> </p><p>Tony remembered being a small child and asking his mother about Dragon Mates after she’d read him a Dragon tale involving a Prince and a Princess who had known upon touching hands accidentally that they were to be mated forever. “Is this real, Madre? Can you really know your Dragon Mate with only one touch?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Piccolo,” Caterina said reaching over to brush his hair out of his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you and Papa Dragon Mates then?” He asked, and she couldn’t help but smile. Her Tonio was always curious about everything. Both of her boys were, but while Jason would spend days trying to find the answers himself in books, Tonio would pester you with questions until he was satisfied.</p><p> </p><p>“Not in the sense that you mean, Amore,” She said softly letting her hand fall to rest on one of his. “Your father and I were promised to marry by our parents when we were just small dragons, not much older than you are now. That does not mean however that I did not grow to love him a great deal. I was very lucky. Your father is a wonderful loving man.”</p><p> </p><p>“Will you and father find this mate for me then?” He asked sleepily before a yawn overtook him and interrupted his questioning. “Or, will I be allowed to find this Dragon Mate? Do I have one since I am broken?”</p><p> </p><p>“You are not broken, Piccolo,” she chided gently. “Do not listen to that nonsense. To answer your question though, yes. You have a Dragon Mate. All Dragons have a true mate. It is just very rare that we find them.”</p><p> </p><p>“Even turned ones like Richard?” He questioned again yawning once more in the middle.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Caro,” she said before leaning down and kissing his forehead. “Now I think it’s time for little Immortals to be sleeping.”</p><p> </p><p>Standing she walked to the door, but paused when she heard him calling.</p><p> </p><p>“Madre?” He called out to her, and turning just shy of the door she looked back at him. “I think I would like to find my Dragon Mate. I do not wish you and Papa to find him for me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you not mean her, Piccolo?” She asked, and could see him shake his head in the darkness.</p><p> </p><p>“No, I do not think so, Madre,” he confirmed before pulling his stuffed dog into his arms.</p><p> </p><p>“Then find him you shall,” she promised. “Your father and I will let you choose. Now, sleep my love.”</p><p> </p><p>He had never forgotten that conversation, and his mother had kept her word. There had never in all his years of existence been talk of them picking a Mate for him. As he clutched Brigadier Sweeney’s hand, he wished that he’d at any time after that asked her more questions about it. Like how you knew for sure, because right at that moment… He would bet his life and his brother’s that this man in front of him was his Dragon Mate.</p><p> </p><p>“Colonel?” He finally heard, and came back to himself enough to realize that he was gripping Sweeney’s hand.</p><p> </p><p>“I knew that I hit you too hard on the head in practice this morning,” Martin covered as he helped Tony to a chair. “You’re hurt.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not, Martin,” Tony said touching his head as if he were in pain noticing the Brigadier seemed foggy himself. “I just got a little dizzy for a moment that is all. I have not eaten since our morning meal.”</p><p> </p><p>“Someone go get the Colonel some meat and cheese,” Sweeney ordered as he came over, and Tony wondered if it was his imagination that the man’s hand was still shaking when he shoved it inside his coat lapel. “Are you sure you are alright, Colonel De Luca?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, sir,” Tony assured studying his Mate hungrily. “I apologize for the commotion. Time merely got away from me is all. We have been trying to come up with a solution for tomorrow. Unfortunately, we are not in the best position. I would have rather had our backs to the woods, but it was not meant to be. And, please, Brigadier Sweeney, call me Tony, if it’s alright with you? I don’t much go on formality around here. I think it makes everyone work better together.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, it’s probably best that you didn’t,” Sweeney said smiling. “I have my best two militia groups hiding in the woods waiting for a sign to attack. We’re done playing by those Redcoat’s rules. For those that don’t know me, I am Brigadier General Jonathan Sweeney, but please call me Jack. I’m not one for formality myself unless Washington visits, and if he does it won’t matter what you call me because we’ll all be in a heaping pile of shit.”</p><p> </p><p>The others in the room chuckled as one of the camp boys ran in with some food standing, Tony thanked the boy and then followed the others to the table where the map was laid out. “Now,” Jack said looking over what they had laid out. “Let me tell you what the two units in the woods have planned, and we’ll work around that.” Tony was glad that Martin was there, because he could listen with half an ear, as he subtly tried to memorize his Mate’s scent from his spot next to him.</p><p> </p><p>Later that evening, Tony was sitting in his tent reading by candle light when Martin came in. He watched as his friend and Protector pulled one of the canvas chairs over to where he was sitting. “What happened today?” He asked looking more than a little worried as he sat down. “You were completely zoned out, Tonio.”</p><p> </p><p>“What do you know about Dragon Mates,” Tony asked trying to keep his voice quiet. While generally his privacy was respected not just because of his rank, but because his men mostly genuinely liked him, he could not guarantee that someone would not just happen to walk by and overhear then.  However, there was no way they’d get complete privacy.</p><p> </p><p>“Not much,” Martin said frowning. “As a Templar, I had heard only that Dragons and Immortals had true mates, but that they were rare. We did not have any other information than that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fortunately, I do,” a voice said quietly as someone entered his tent, and Tony was relieved to see Jack Sweeney coming in with a man that hadn’t been with him earlier.</p><p> </p><p>“Daniel!” Martin called surprised as he stood quickly before going to embrace the stranger. Standing, Tony arched an eyebrow at Jack who had moved to stand beside where he’d been sitting. “Danny’s a Templar too,” Jack said fondly as he watched the two old friends get reacquainted. “When I described Martin, he said it sounded a lot like his old friend Richard Shape. Once your father ordered Dragons and Immortals into hiding, Daniel offered his assistance to my family to serve my father who is an Immortal. When I was born, he asked Danny to become my Protector since I was the family’s first and so far only child to be either Dragon or Immortal.”</p><p> </p><p>“Have you had your first death, yet?” Tony asked smiling at the two friends, before turning his attention to Jack who was shaking his head no. “Not so far, and let me tell you how irritating that is. Not that I wanna die, but I’m getting a little tired of waiting. It would be nice to just get it over with. You?”</p><p> </p><p>Tony nodded smiling. “In my second battle. We were horribly outnumbered, but our leader was more of the appointed by birth type than the earned it by victories type and thus didn’t want to hear that maybe Richard knew more than him. Sharpe has been my Protector since I was 3 months old, and got surrounded by two of the enemy. I was fighting one myself when another snuck up behind me and ran me through with his blade. Needless to say, I was humiliated that I hadn’t gotten past my second battle, but Richard, he was still going by his original name then, pointed out I didn’t have to wait any longer and to quit whining.”</p><p> </p><p>Jack snorted amused and Tony waved him to the chair Martin had been sitting in as the other two came over and settled on the ground at their feet. “So, am I right?” Tony asked unable to contain his curiosity any longer. “Are we Dragon Mates?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, it certainly felt like my father described,” Jack said leaning back in his chair. “I’m pretty sure that I am already starting to become aware of your presence. Danny’s the real expert here though. He was something of a scholar before he became a Templar.”</p><p> </p><p>Tony could see Daniel nod when he turned his attention to him. “Are you getting any sense of Jack in your mind?”</p><p> </p><p>Tony considered the question, unsure of what was being asked. So, closing his eyes, he tried to get a sense of what he could feel. He was surprised when he thought that he could feel both Martin, who seemed worried, and Jack, who mostly seemed curious with an underlying bit of excitement. Although, strangely, Martin felt much stronger in his head than Jack did. When he relayed this to Daniel though, he didn’t seem too worried.</p><p> </p><p>“You and Richard have known each other for literally centuries,” Daniel pointed out as he looked to his fellow Knight. “Just from watching you two around camp today, you seem to be very close. If that is the case, I would be surprised if you didn’t already have something of a platonic bond with him. Is this new that you can actually feel this? If so, it’s your Mating Gift, which is separate from whatever came with your Immortal status. That you should have had since birth.”</p><p> </p><p>Looking to Martin for a moment Tony considered the question. All Dragons and Immortals had a special ability, which stemmed from the magic that was inherent to all Dragons whether they were full dragons or just the flawed Dragons that Immortals were.</p><p> </p><p>Tony had always felt himself fortunate to have a twin who loved learning so much, because a lot of the knowledge Jason had uncovered over the years about their own kind he’d relayed excitedly to Tony. And for once, he’d actually listened, unlike all the other things he told him that the younger twin had absolutely no interest in. These things though were important. They were about not just him but their people, and tony wanted to know everything that he needed to about their kind, and all of the other magical creatures in the world.</p><p> </p><p>Really, the only difference between Dragons and Immortals were the scales and wings. Immortals could do pretty much everything that Dragons could, except to change into flying reptiles. Given his original magical ability allowed him to change into any animal that he’d seen, he always wondered if that included Dragons. He’d always been afraid to ask though, because somehow it felt like cheating.  He wasn’t a Dragon Jason was, and he didn’t want to steal that distinction from his twin.</p><p> </p><p>Like Dragons though, Immortals age normally up until their 60<sup>th</sup> birthday. Those Immortals that suffered through a First Death would then default to the age they were when that occurred. However, after the age of 60, they could change their appearance at their whim to appear any age they wished. Similarly, Dragons could manipulate their size when in shifted form to appear as big or small as they wished. Something that Jason had taken advantage of a time or two, usually when he was in trouble and wanted to look too cute to punish. Unfortunately, that didn’t really work with their parents, and often only made the end punishment worse.</p><p> </p><p>Dragons also had a half-shifted form they could use where they had a human shape, but also were partially covered in scales. Their fingernails grew into the claws that they had in their shifted form. Their tail grew as did their wings, but both in a smaller size than when in their fully-grown dragon size. This half-formed version was something that Jason hated, and almost never used. So, Tony wasn’t very familiar with it, and didn’t know much else about it.</p><p> </p><p>Dragons and Immortals both shared rapid healing and both had only a limited number of ways they could be killed. For Immortals there were four ways, three of which required the Dragon King. The fourth just required five members of the high council. However, one of the five members had to be the Queen and it be overridden by the King if he acted within a fortnight. So, it was virtually impossible to kill another Dragon or immortal without the King’s permission.</p><p> </p><p>The only exception was that there was a way for an Immortal or Dragon to seek their own death, which was the most prevalent cause of death amongst their kind. Some just could not stand living forever, which Tony honestly could understand. It always made him sad when he heard about this happening, because he felt in his heart that had that being had the correct support it would not have happened. Usually, those that sought their own end were loners or those who had surrounded themselves with mortal beings only and grew tired of losing the ones they loved without any consistency in their lives.</p><p> </p><p>When he felt worry begin to form from the faint signal he thought of as Jack, he realized that he’d been in his head for too long. “Yes, this is new. I’ve never been able to literally feel Rich… Martin in my head before as if I was feeling his emotions myself, and no, it’s not my magical ability. That one allows me to take any animal form that I’ve seen.”</p><p> </p><p>“Danny has an affinity for languages and I have what he calls Goodness Sense, which basically boils down to I can tell if you’re one of the good guys, or an evil fucker.”</p><p> </p><p>Tony smiled as he tried not to laugh at the description. “Martin can manipulate fire. He has some minor ability to manipulate the other elements, but he’s strongest with Fire.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s probably because he was born a pyromaniac,” Daniel said sarcastically before he laughed when Martin shoved him. When Tony felt Jack’s hand in his, he automatically turned it over to allow their fingers to twine together. Then, stealing a moment for themselves, he sat and stared at his Mate for a while glorying in the notion that he’d been right. He’d managed to find his Dragon Mate all on his own.</p><p> </p><p>Two months later, Tony found himself sitting in the same chair, but on the edge of a different battlefield watching over Jack, who was lying on his cot dead.  While nothing could kill them forever, death could happen. It was just mostly annoying. The amount of time it took an Immortal or Dragon to come back from it seemed to depend upon how serious the death was. The longest recovery time was if the head was removed or if another part of the body was removed and lost. Fortunately, Tony had never suffered through either of those, or known anyone who had to.</p><p> </p><p>Outside the tent, he heard Martin turn away the camp doctor once more. Both he and Daniel were standing guard to prevent anyone from entering. It would be difficult to explain how the Brigadier General was dead and then later seen walking around directing troops. The only other option if he was found before recovery would involve them disappearing, which neither of them wanted. They both liked this New World, and had decided that they’d like to remain here as long as possible. Although, Jack had already been warned that after the war, they would need to take a trip to England so that Tony could introduce him to his parents.</p><p> </p><p>When he heard this, Jack whined how unfair it was that not only did he have to meet he parents, but also their King and Queen at the same time. Something Martin found amusing, and Daniel just rolled his eyes at. “Ouch.”</p><p> </p><p>Turning his attention from where he’d been staring at the tent flaps daydreaming, to the cot, Tony smiled softly. “Welcome back, Mate. I know you just woke up, but are you ready to let the doctor look at you now? We need to get him off Martin’s back.”</p><p> </p><p>When Jack nodded, Tony called to let the physician enter. While he might be immortal, he wasn’t a fan of Doctor’s and took the time to go out and check the camp, leaving Daniel in charge of making sure the Camp Physician didn’t get too excited in his treatment.</p><p> </p><p>“I am ready for this war to be over,” Tony said quietly as he and Martin were finishing up their rounds. “I’m ready for some time with him alone, or as alone as I ever get. No offense.”</p><p> </p><p>Martin just snorted at that not commenting as he knew he’d lucked out. Unlike James who suffered through Jason’s period of trying his best to ditch him as often as he could get the chance for a span of about 50 years, Tony had never had such urges. They’d long ago worked out how to give each their own space without putting the Prince in danger. So far, Antonio had always abided by the rules Martin had set down all those years ago.</p><p> </p><p>“I would be more concerned if you didn’t want time alone with him. I think it will not be too much longer, Tony. Things will soon shift our way. You will see.”</p><p> </p><p>“I am holding you to that,” Tony said as they came back to his tent. Fortunately, the doctor was just being ushered out by Daniel, and Martin managed to run interference so that he was able to slip past without the irritating man stopping him.</p><p> </p><p>“Can this be done now?” Jack asked quietly, and Tony smiled softly sitting back in his chair and taking the other man’s hand in his once more. Their connection somehow felt more alive when they touched, and he wondered if that was because of the newness of it.</p><p> </p><p>“I wish,” Tony said quietly, “but we have all of eternity together.”</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t wait,” Jack said honestly, and when Tony looked down into his blue eyes, there was a look of devotion and affection there like he’d never seen. He swore to himself that he’d never forget that look.</p><p> </p><p>~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~</p><p> </p><p>What sounded like a loud explosion came from the television pulling Tony back to the presence. Shaking his head he saw what appeared to be half of a building crashing down, and even though he knew it was not Jason’s he couldn’t help himself grow more and more worried. His concern for his brother’s safety had never been something he’d outgrown.</p><p> </p><p>Eventually, the elder twin had returned to England. Finding his brother no longer there, he’d immediately gone to America, where the brothers had spent many months learning each other again. Unfortunately, Tony never found out what happened between Jason and James, and to his knowledge the two men still didn’t communicate. At some point, James had begun working for the Royal family. Over the years he’d held several different positions, but currently worked for SIS in their MI6 division as a 00 Agent. He’d even heard that James had taken a mate, which just made him hate the man a little more knowing that even after all these years his twin still pined for the man.</p><p> </p><p>He’d tried settling down once, but it hadn’t lasted long, and he’d sworn that he’d never do it again.</p><p> </p><p>“Shit’s gonna come out after this, DiNozzo,” Gibbs said still right beside him. “Are you ready for this?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve been waiting 702 years for this, Boss,” Tony said, and looking back realized that maybe that hadn’t been the time to have that conversation in such an open space. At the time though, his mind was focused mostly on his worry about his brother and Jack’s son Charlie, whom Tony had Guardianship over, and the rest was focused on all of the beings that would be affected by this. After aliens were seen on every major news station, there was no way that the existence of the Supernatural would stay hidden. There were many plans to be made, and Tony knew that he’d need to be involved in a lot of them.</p><p> </p><p>“I knew it!” He heard from behind him. “Die spawn of evil!”</p><p> </p><p>Turning on instinct toward the sound, he almost groaned aloud as he saw who it was, and braced himself for what he hoped would be a quick fight. He really didn’t have time for this shit. Mossad Princess or not, Tony had more important people to worry about.</p><p> </p><p>Episode Two: Unveiling the Truth.</p><p> </p><p>At that point in his life, it was pretty damned hard to catch Tony off guard, and Ziva certainly didn’t have the ability. Still, he felt the need to play with her as he taught her a lesson in humility. So, he let her take him down to the ground with her attack. He must have been standing staring at the TV lost in his thoughts longer than he thought, because he could feel Jack and Richard, who was currently going by Martin Odem getting closer to him. If he wasn’t top distracted by his worry for Jason to judge clearly, they were even within the building. Still, he hated Ziva David and her entire organization with a passion. She though…</p><p> </p><p>He had no idea how she got the idea that she was some kind of killing master, because if her attack of him was any indication, then she was as bad of an assassin as she was an investigator. As he lay on his back in their makeshift bullpen, he locked his legs around her to ensure she couldn’t move. Then he stopped the plunging knife just as the tip touched his shirt.</p><p> </p><p>And then he held it there.</p><p> </p><p>He wrapped one hand around each of her wrists to prevent them from hitting him, mostly because it would annoy her. Then just laid there with a wide grin on his face as she cursed and struggled to either plunge her knife into him or get herself free. Neither of which were happening.</p><p> </p><p>Just as he heard the door to their building open, he saw the shadow of Gibbs’ legs out of the corner of his eyes and looking up higher saw the man standing behind his head trying to look aggravated, but missing it to the amusement that was showing though. “You done playing with your toy yet, DiNozzo?”</p><p> </p><p>Ziva growled frustrated before cursing at him louder. “God will see you rot in hell, monster!”</p><p> </p><p>“He’d have to die first, sweetheart,” Tony heard Jack drawl and looking behind Ziva saw that not only had Jack and Martin arrived, but his Protector had brought both of his Mates, Dr. Spencer Reid who was a Dragon and Aaron Hotchner who was a Nephilim. They were very rare, and Aaron was actually the only one Tony actually met in person, although his brother talked of having met one in the Middle East during his travels that went by the name of Chin Ho Kelly.</p><p> </p><p>“Aaron!” Tony greeted as he saw the Unit Chief’s amused smirk. “Is Grampa really going to send me to hell?” Then looking up at Ziva who was by this time beginning to sweat, and losing a lot of her steam, but still couldn’t get herself free. “Aaron is a Nephilim, because I highly doubt you figured that out the one time you met him. Hell you’ve been around me for years, and have no fucking idea that silver knife isn’t going to do jack shit but cause a wound that’d be healed before I even got my shirt off.”</p><p> </p><p>“Actually, God has a soft spot for Immortals and Dragons,” Aaron said dryly although his amusement was still fairly obvious if you knew him. “We aren’t sure why, but I’d say you’re safe. Last I heard, he’s particularly fond of you and your brother both.”</p><p> </p><p>“’Cause we’re awesome!” Tony insisted grinning at Jack who was shaking his head at him. “Hey babe! Caught a ride, huh?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Jack confirmed. “The second we found out the attack was happening the team split up. Daniel beamed to London first because James called practically before the first report was over. It seems all we needed to get him and Jason back to speaking was to have aliens attack, New York City. Who knew?”</p><p> </p><p>“Charlie,” Tony asked thinking of Jack’s son, who had accidentally shot himself as a child when he managed to get into his father’s gun safe and loaded the bullet he’d found into the weapon. Tony and Jack’s relationship was complicated. For one reason or another they seemed to always be destined to spend it apart. When Jack said he wanted to have a kid, and had met a human woman that he cared for, Tony encouraged him to pursuit it. He wondered if maybe now that everything was out in the open, he and Jack could actually be together full time.</p><p> </p><p>After Charlie came back to life, and presented as a Dragon to everyone’s surprise, Tony agreed to take over Guardianship of the boy. Sarah had not been informed about the situation, and at the time no one thought it was a good idea to let her in on the secret despite her grief. Jack had been nearly consumed by his own grief, and despite the fact that the child technically survived, didn’t trust himself any longer to raise his own son.</p><p> </p><p>So, Tony had gone to get the boy and had taken him back East with him. Over the years since then, he’d grown to love the child as if he were his own. He was a little worried what would happen when Sarah found out the truth, but there wasn’t anything he could do about it. Charlie had understood the need for secrecy, and that filling her in on what they really were could put her and his Grandfather in grave danger.</p><p> </p><p>“Sam and Teal’c went to get him from University of Pennsylvania and will bring him here,” Jack assured. “I already talked to him though, and he’s ok. He’s packing up his things and will be ready when they get there. Are you done playing yet?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” Martin practically purred, “I do believe that Officer David needs to be put under arrest for Attacking a Federal Agent.”</p><p> </p><p>“What in the hell is going on in here!” Tony heard and knew his fun was over. Before anyone could move, he’d rolled himself and Ziva over, disarmed her of her knife, and then rolled her over to twist he arms behind her back.</p><p> </p><p>“Anyone got a sec of cuffs?”</p><p> </p><p>“Jesus, DiNozzo,” Gibbs snorted as he came over and handed Tony his set. “Leon, it looks like your Princess here has returned to her roots and decided to try and kill a Federal Agent because she thinks he’s some kind of monster.” He then helped her stand before putting her in a chair.</p><p> </p><p>“Martin, make sure she doesn’t move,” Tony ordered as he stood.</p><p> </p><p>“With pleasure,” his Protector agreed as he moved to stand behind the Mossad Officer.</p><p> </p><p>Looking toward the TV again, he guessed the initial attack at least must be over, because they were replaying the earlier footage. A heavy pang of worry about his twin hit him, and ignoring the Director who was getting a sit rep from Gibbs, he went and pulled Jack into his arms. “How the fuck are you here, Jack?”</p><p> </p><p>One day, while Jack was still drowning in guilt over what happened to Charlie, and refusing to let Tony anywhere near him, his Mate had called him and told him that he was going on a mission, and he wasn’t sure he’d be back. Tony hadn’t known how to respond to that, and at that point felt so distant from his Mate that he’d begun wondering if he’d imagined their lives together over the last few hundred years. Not knowing what to say, he’d just hung up, and hadn’t heard from the man for weeks.</p><p> </p><p>Then one day about a year later, Jack showed up on his doorsteps with one hand in a pocket and the other holding a folder with some forms. After he’d picked himself up off the ground from where he’d landed when his Mate punched him, he’d asked if he could come in because they needed to talk. By the time their talk was done, Jack was leaving again. Tony would be alone for who knows how long while his Mate chased aliens and saved the world. Maybe that was why he’d let shit go on so long and get so bad at NCIS. He felt like he’d gotten so far from the man he was. Maybe it wasn’t just the creatures that would be unveiled. Maybe Tony could use it to find himself again and unveil the man that he had been up until his Mate plopped a young boy in his lap and left them both.</p><p> </p><p>“No more, Jack,” Tony said quietly as he pulled back. He knew that Gibbs could hear them given that he was a Sentinel, but was pretty sure the old bastard would ignore their conversation. “I need to be important to you again, because I am pretty sure that all this shit is killing me.”</p><p> </p><p>Before Jack could answer though, McGee was interrupting with a hand on Tony’s arm as Abby ran into the building. “Wait, are you saying you’re not human?” McGee asked as Tony turned to glare at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Gee, McIAmReallyAnElfLord,” Tony drawled frustrated. “What do you think? Or have you forgotten how to use your magical self?”</p><p> </p><p>When the younger man just gape4d at him, Tony threw his hands up in the air. “Has everyone around here gone fucking stupid? Yes, I am something more than human. I am 702 years old and I am what my kind call an Immortal. The rest of my family are Dragons. My real name is Antonio Dominic Paddington. My father is Kieran Paddington and my mother is Caterina DiNozzo Paddington. I have a twin bother whose name is Jason Paddington, but currently goes by the name Jason Bull and lives in motherfucking New York City that was just FUCKING ATTACKED BY ALIENS! So, if we could all just get over out motherfucking stupidity maybe I can figure out if my fucking twin is fucking ALIVE!”</p><p> </p><p>“Tonio,” Richard said softly pushing Jack out of the way as he put a hand on either side of his charge’s face. “Tonio, he’s fine. You know he’s fine. You would know if he were not there any longer.”</p><p> </p><p>“Martin,” Tony said brokenly hearing the stupid reporters on the TV talking about the destruction. “You don’t know that.”</p><p> </p><p>“I think given that you just outed your entire family to not just your team but Agent Balboa’s and the occupants of MTAC which included your Director that you can call me Richard, again. Huh? And, I do know because he can’t die. Remember? Dragon. If it got that close, he’d just transform and pick Nicholas up with one of those delicate little paws of his and fly off.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck,” Tony said wrapping his arms around his longtime friend, and burying his nose in his neck needing the smell to comfort him the way it had since he was a baby. “I know, I just…”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“I know, my friend,” Richard assured rubbing his back and glaring at anyone that looked like they were going to try and interrupt. “Jason in danger has always made you crazy. I have no reason to expect that has changed after over 700 years. I need you to pull it together though. Things are going to be different now, and I suspect that you are going to have to make decisions that you are not expecting. So, are we done freaking out? Daniel and James will bring Jason and Nicholas here, and Jack will stop being a dumbass. He sent his own Protector to New York to help James find your twin. I think that means he’s pulled his head out of his arse, no?”</p><p> </p><p>When Tony turned his eyes to Jack, his mate nodded looking sheepish. “We have some things to talk about, but yeah. I’m done being a moron.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wonderful, are you ready to talk to me now, Special Agent DiNozzo?”</p><p> </p><p>“Aah, I would be a tad more respectful if I were you,” a man standing next to Vance that Tony hadn’t noticed before said.</p><p> </p><p>“AJ?” Leon asked sounding frustrated and looking a tad confused.</p><p> </p><p>“Admiral,” Tony said holding out a hand to the former Head of JAG whom he’d always liked. The former SEAL shook it smiling before turning to look at the NCIS Director.</p><p> </p><p>“Those names he listed? Kieran Paddington and Caterina-DiNozzo Paddington? That would be King Kieran Paddington and Queen Caterina DiNozzo-Paddington rulers of the Dragon Kingdom, which includes Immortals, and also the last Head of the Council of Creatures.”</p><p> </p><p>“Tony’s a Prince?” Abby squealed and Tony rolled his eyes at her before he pinned her to the spot with a lifted eyebrow. “I think you can tone it down now, Mistress of the Dark,” he drawled. Blushing, Abby nodded and immediately stopped bouncing as she began taking the ponytails out of her hair to let it flow free over her shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>“Is there anyone on this damned team that’s human?” Vance asked drawing Tony’s gaze again.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, Ziva,” Tony said turning briefly to glare at the woman who at some point had acquired a gag stuffed into her mouth, which made him snort with glee. “And Jimmy Palmer. Although, Black Lung is totally awesome despite his mere mortalness. And you, Director Vance. You’re human. I am guessing AJ isn’t although I don’t know what he is exactly. So, I could be wrong there cause I’ve never gotten a sniff of anything extra from him.”</p><p> </p><p>“Count me in with the mere mortals, DiNozzo,” AJ shot back appearing amused despite himself. “I come from a long line of Observers though.”</p><p> </p><p>“Observers?” Abby repeated. “Does that mean The Game is real? Is someone going to take your head, Tony? Where’s your sword?”</p><p> </p><p>Tony ran a hand over his face as Jack and Richard smirked. “I hate those fucking movies. No, no and in the armory at Paddington Castle. I haven’t use them since sometime around the Revolutionary War.”</p><p> </p><p>When Jack’s phone beeped, Tony quickly turned his gaze toward his mate who quickly read the incoming message. “Charlie is with Sam and Teal’c. They’re on their way to the rings and will beam themselves directly here to DC. So, they should be here within the hour.”</p><p> </p><p>Nodding, Tony felt himself breathe a little easier. His and Jack’s son was safe. Now he just had to find out about Jason. He had to know the future King was safe. His mind wouldn’t rest until he knew for sure.</p><p> </p><p>~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~</p><p> </p><p>Jason was standing on the front porch of the cabin he kept in upstate New York. Getting out of New York City had been tricky, and he hoped that people would chalk the Dragon they’d seen to being part of the Alien attack. The second that he realized what was happening, his Dragon instincts wouldn’t let him do anything but flee the city as quickly as possible. Shifting forward slightly, he leaned against one of the beams crossing both his arms and his ankles as he stared at the sky letting his thoughts wander.</p><p> </p><p>He couldn’t help but wonder what was coming next. Nicky was sure that everything that had been hiding in the darkness and shadows since 1311 was going to be coming out into the light again. Despite the fact that he’d been waiting for 702 years, he wasn’t sure that he was ready.</p><p> </p><p>He never imagined that when the time came for the world to change, that his life wouldn’t be the only one in turmoil. In fact, his might be the more settled, which made his heart hurt. Oh, sure he wasn’t really happy with the path he’d found himself on with his Trial Consulting that he’d been doing. For a while he’d felt that maybe he’d gotten lost somewhere, and was slipping into a person that his family, but especially his brother wouldn’t be able to be proud of. And, Tonio’s pride in him was always of utmost importance.</p><p> </p><p>God, he hated the men they’d fallen in love with. He’d never imagined that he could hate Jack. Because, the first time that he’d met him it was so obvious that the man adored his twin. However, right from the very beginning it seemed that there was something standing between them. He thought maybe at first that he was projecting, but when he’d realized that he’d seen more of his brother in a 100-year span than his mate had he knew that he’d been right. He just couldn’t figure out what was wrong though. Why would Jack want to spend so much time away from his Dragon Mate, and why would Tonio allow it.</p><p> </p><p>Of course, the one time that he’d spoken the question out loud Nicky had just stared at him like he was crazy. “Why are you looking at me like that?” He’d asked confused. “It doesn’t make sense. Why would Tonio just allow his mate to be away from him so much. Why isn’t he demanding that they be together?”</p><p> </p><p>“Name one person other than Richard who isn’t constantly in and out of Tony’s life,” his friend and protector shot back at him. “Name me one time that your brother has thought of himself before all others. He’s been sacrificing his wants and needs to you since the day you were born according to Richard and James. He sacrificed his own ambition and the calling that he surely must hear to lead us, to lead Dragons and Immortals to you because that’s just how it is. He’s protected you and backed you up unquestioningly but for one time in your entire life, and that was because the wrong he felt was being done to his people was too great to let you slide. He’s allowed himself to be second best nearly always in the eyes of your parents and everyone but Richard since the second he came out of the womb. Why the fuck wouldn’t he give Jack everything he wished without any regard for his own needs and longings?</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe, the better question is when are you fucking people going to start making him as important as everyone else. This plan you all have to make him King is great, but maybe you all should have fucking told him about a couple hundred years ago.  But, what do I know? You’re the people genius, right?”</p><p> </p><p>Of course, Nicholas had been right. Not that Jason had admitted it. He didn’t do that nearly enough. Even after 700 plus years of life, he felt like his list of flaws far outweighed his positives. He missed him. He missed his twin. He missed that boy who looked at him with all the reverence in the world and loved him without question. It had been too long since he’d seen him. Mostly, because every time he did visit, he ended up feeling like shit when he was the one to walk away again. Always needing to be somewhere else, do something else, learn something else. Always having another agenda that didn’t have his brother at the top. Hell, sometimes he didn’t even make the top five.</p><p> </p><p>And now the world was flipping on its axis, and they were maybe as far apart as ever.  What the fuck had he done. He knew that even their parents were scarce lately. He didn’t know why, but Tonio had put distance between himself and all of them. He had a feeling that the smarmy prick masquerading as Tony’s father had something to do with it, but he wasn’t positive. It had been a couple decades since he saw his twin, and just thinking about that made him feel like a horrible person.</p><p> </p><p>It was like that song about the father whose son turned into him, and he doesn’t realize until it’s too late what he was missing when the child only wanted a bit of his time. It wasn’t like Tonio had begged. No, like the child in the song he’d always understood why one of them didn’t have time the last hundred years or so. Even when his gut screamed at him that his brother needed him Jason had ignored it for selfish reasons. Ambition, wanting to make something of himself so even when Tonio became King Jason was still “somebody”.</p><p> </p><p>Jealousy because after all these years, Richard was always without question right there by his side, and James had deserted his post long ago. Embarrassment that he’d not handled the fact that Tonio had a Dragon Mate and he didn’t well. Which led to greater embarrassment when he had done nothing when what should have been a great romance turned into just another disappointment for Tonio. Petty insecure bullshit reasons that had isolated his brother and left him alone for far too long.</p><p> </p><p>He wondered if he’d become one of those gold hording Dragons that his father had warned him against becoming as a child. He’d told him gold and riches were nice, but that they could never replace friends and family. He’d cautioned that an isolated Dragon was never a happy Dragon, and an unhappy Dragon was a dangerous Dragon. He’d scoffed at the idea, insisting that he had Nicholas, but he couldn’t help but think he’d turned into one anyway. Tonio though… Jesus, what had he done. What had any of them done?</p><p> </p><p>“What are you beating yourself up for now?” He heard, and turned his head to see Nicholas settle into one of the chairs.</p><p> </p><p>“Just thinking about my brother,” he said honestly and turned his head away from the flinch he saw without commenting. “We’ve all basically shoved him on some island these last hundred years, and now we’ll expect him to lead us all in this new world that’s forming. If I were him I’d tell us all to fuck off and leave.”</p><p> </p><p>“Except that he won’t,” Nicky pointed out, and Jason grunted knowing it was the truth.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, he won’t,” Jason agreed sarcastically, “as you said once, when has Tonio ever put himself first.”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe he’s on the path that he is supposed to be,” Nicholas offered, and Jason turned to glare at him. “He’s a grown man. He knows where New York City is as well as you know where DC is.”</p><p> </p><p>“So, what, now you think this is all his fault?” Jason asked incredulously, and Nicholas quickly shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, no. I think you’re a jackass for basically turning your back on him. I’m just trying to make sure that hole you’re digging yourself in your little pity party isn’t too deep to climb out of and actually fucking be a man and not a child.”</p><p> </p><p>Jason snorted amused as he turned his eyes back toward the direction of the city. That was why he liked Nicholas so much. He never held back, and always could be counted to give a swift kick in the ass when it was needed.</p><p> </p><p>“So, when do you think James will get here, and do you think he’ll be alone?”</p><p> </p><p>Blinking, Jason quickly turned his head to look at his friend with disbelief as the other man just smirked at him. The damned bastard.</p><p> </p><p>~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~</p><p> </p><p>Now that he knew Charlie was ok, Tony felt somewhat at a loss. There was literally nothing that he could do to ensure that his brother was ok that wasn’t already being done. Looking around, he noticed Ziva was gone along with Aaron and Spencer. Turning to his Boss, he lifted an eyebrow in question.</p><p> </p><p>“They took her to a holding cell,” Gibbs explained. “You ready to do a sit rep?”</p><p> </p><p>“I should call my father first, but yeah,” Tony said chewing on the inside of one cheek as he tried to make sense of the information swirling around in his head. “Campfire after? Maybe get Ducky and Jimmy here, too? What about Fornell?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s your Pack, DiNozzo,” Gibbs drawled eyeing him as he noticed Martin, or apparently Richard was his real name if he’d heard correctly, hovering close by. He had a feeling that it was something he’d have to get used to. Mentally, he made a note to talk to Vance about finding a way to combine Richard, Hotchner, and Dr. Reid into the team, or something. There sure as shit was no way he was letting the FBI get their grubby paws on Tony. “I’m pretty sure Gibbs Rule# 38 and DiNozzo Rule #1apply here.”</p><p> </p><p>“Huh,” Tony offered before nodding and wandering off feeling Richard following along behind him. Finding an empty desk, Tony hopped up to sit on top and then crossed his legs underneath him as he dialed his parents with the desk line knowing it was a secured line. He noticed Richard had placed himself a few steps away with his back to him and guessed that he was keeping an eye on the room. It felt really good to have his friend back as more of a Protector, but didn’t want to examine why just at that moment. He’d found that he could handle his life better when he didn’t stop to think how fucked up it really was.</p><p> </p><p>“Antonio!” He heard his father’s familiar voice greet, and let out a small sigh of relief. He hadn’t even realized that he was worried about them until he heard him.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, dad,” Tony said quietly. “Richard is here with me. We’re at the Navy Yard so we’re safe. I don’t know about Jason. I tried to call, but there’s nothing getting through to New York area right now.”</p><p> </p><p>“James should be on his way shortly,” he heard his mother say and realized his father must have switched him to speakerphone.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey mom,” he said equally as quietly as he’d greeted his father. “I don’t know… Umm… I kinda outed us. I’m sorry. I know I fucked up.”</p><p> </p><p>“Stop, Tonio,” Kieran ordered firmly but kindly. “Under the circumstances I think that it’s safe to say the time has come. Gabriel is already getting calls from some of the various councils, and Thomas is contacting the former Dragon Council Members about meeting as soon as possible. I advised them that we will need to meet in the States.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why would you need to do that?” Tony asked confused, but then realized that Jason might not be able to get to Europe. “Oh, because Jason is here?”</p><p> </p><p>“Tonio,” Kieran said and then stopped. Tony could hear him take a deep breath and let it out before continuing. “Your mother and I need to speak to you, but we feel that it is best done in person. Gabriel is also getting us tickets to fly into DC as soon as possible. I know that you will most likely have things going on at work, but it is imperative that we talk to you.”</p><p> </p><p>Tony frowned deeper, but finally agreed. “Sure thing, Dad. Look, I gotta go just… send Richard the info, yeah?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, son,” Caterina agreed before her husband could respond. “We love you, Antonio. Be safe.”</p><p> </p><p>Tony returned their love before ending the call. Unable to resist, he tried to call his brother once more only to get his voicemail.</p><p> </p><p>“That was weird,” Tony said drawing Richard’s attention. The former Templar turned and arched an eyebrow at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Mom and Dad are on their way here,” Tony relayed. “They apparently need to talk to me about something. I wonder what…. Oh, do you think they’re going to stand down and have Jason take over? I suppose I’ll have to quit NCIS. I never thought of that. I don’t…”</p><p> </p><p>“There is no sense in putting the cart before the horse,” Richard said calmly. “You do not need to do anything other than what you would wish. I am pretty sure that they all owe you at least that much. Besides, I am not so sure that Jason will be the selection.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not that shit again,” Tony griped, but unlike the other times, he realized that his friend was serious. “Richard.”</p><p> </p><p>“I need you to consider the possibility that I am right, Antonio,” Richard ordered calmly, and Tony found himself sitting up straighter.</p><p> </p><p>“Richard?”</p><p> </p><p>“I have always believed that you would be the next King, not your brother,” Richard reminded. “It is not because of whom I protect, and I do believe that you know this.”</p><p> </p><p>“I told you,” Tony reminded. “I won’t take his spot unless it’s his wish.”</p><p> </p><p>“Just, prepare yourself, please, Tonio. For me, consider the possibility?”</p><p> </p><p>Reluctantly, Tony agreed and for the first time wondered if maybe his destiny wasn’t as black and white as he always believed.</p><p> </p><p>~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~</p><p> </p><p>Knowing that Richard would keep everyone away, Tony scooted back on the desk and sat in the middle of it with his legs crossed and bowed his head. Jesus, could it be real? Could that be where his life had really been leading all this time? There were so many things that would have to change. He just…</p><p> </p><p>Taking a deep breath, he let it out slowly as he pressed the heels of his palms into his closed eyes to try and make the dark darker. There was too much emotion raging inside of him, and he needed something to hold onto. He needed… “Richard, have Jack come over, please?” He asked quietly without changing his position. He knew that he had to have something that he could believe in or he’d literally go mad in the next few moments. That meant that something had to give, and by God it was time that he was a higher priority with his own Goddamned mate.</p><p> </p><p>“You ok?” He heard his Mate ask quietly, and lifting his head looked at the other man not even bothering to hide the raging emotions racing around inside of him.</p><p> </p><p>“No, Jack,” he said not knowing how he was feeling because he couldn’t get his emotions to stand still long enough to focus on just one of them. “I’m not ok, and I haven’t been for a really long time. I always knew my place in my family. I feel like I was born knowing it, so it didn’t bother me when Jason always got preference in certain circumstances. I didn’t cry harder to act out when his welfare and safety and general wellbeing were put at a higher priority. I had Richard, and I knew that my parents loved me despite the extra care they had to give Jason. So, what more did I need?”</p><p> </p><p>Tony shifted to bring his knees up to his chest and wrap his arms around them as he observed the man who was supposed to be his partner in everything. “I’m not going to tell you that I held onto the notion that everything in my life would be peaches and cream when I found my Mate, or that I had some fairy tale idea of being swept off my feet by a Knight on a horse who would declare himself my Dragon Mate. I did hope that someday I would meet someone that I could love the way my parents love each other. When the fates deemed to give me a Dragon Mate anyway, I thought for a second that maybe I was finally winning. Maybe this was my reward for having accepted my spot as second best in all the categories that seem to matter in my world my entire life. Except, then it didn’t happen.”</p><p> </p><p>For a moment, Tony looked away as he tried to hold in the pain he’d always ignored at not being worthy enough for the man who was supposed to have been made for him. “I’ve always accepted whatever reason you have had for why we couldn’t be together the way I wanted and longed for. Maybe it’s on me for taking too much in. Maybe I should have spoken up sooner about what it was I wanted and needed. In my own defense, I’ve done it with Jason my whole life and it’s what comes naturally. I don’t think about what I need first. There have been times that Richard has had to tell me what I needed because I was too focused on what those around me needed, and I forgot I had my own needs.</p><p> </p><p>“It isn’t on purpose. It isn’t some martyr act to get attention because clearly that doesn’t work. It’s just the way I have been my whole life, but I don’t think I can be that way anymore. I’m almost 700 years old, and it seems that my whole life is going to be changing. I am sure that for people like Richard and James, my parents, the former council members coming out of hiding is something to be celebrated. For me, it’s scary shit. I’ve kept most personal things about me hidden my entire existence. There’s a shitload of things that Richard is the only being alive who knows. Had you and I been more of a couple then I suppose I would have let you in, but we weren’t, and I refuse to throw stones about shit I agreed to. I need something different now though, and I’m not sure I have it together enough to be nice about my demands right this second.”</p><p> </p><p>“My whole life I’ve wanted to be in the military,” Jack said coming over to lean against the desk, and Tony couldn’t help but read the regrets on his face. “My father and grandfather both served, and it is considered an honor and a responsibility. Neither of them were Immortal though. I’m not sure where that came from because my mother was not Immortal either. So, trying to serve your country, or whichever country you were in at the time while hiding that you can’t die was already a juggling act. I know it’s gonna sound lame, or like some bullshit excuse, but trying to hide a same sex relationship on top of it would have been nearly impossible. Since I’ve never been anything other than some form of military man, I don’t know how I would be anything else. At the beginning of our relationship, it wasn’t even an option and it stayed that way for quite a while.”</p><p> </p><p>Tony watched Jack run a hand through his short hair, and barely held in a sigh. He wanted to touch and smell and taste and laugh and cry and love. Instead, he just crossed his legs and stayed quiet as he listened. “Looking back, it’s total bullshit, and I don’t understand why you kept just going along with it. Which makes it sound like I’m blaming you, but that’s not what I mean. I guess hearing that you’ve always had that part of your personality helps it to make a little more sense. I just… the longer that I let my career and other people’s acceptance forge my path the easier it got to just keep accepting that everything was the way it should be. So, what if I got lonely? So, what if I sometimes wondered what the fuck I was doing living the same fucking life century after century. Things between us were fine was what I kept telling myself, even though my conscience and Daniel didn’t agree.”</p><p> </p><p>“And then I realized I wanted a kid and Sarah was acceptable and there and you seemed ok with it. Some days I think that Charlie shooting himself was my bit wakeup call from the universe, only I fucked that up too. He lived, and I sent him away then crawled inside of my guilt and didn’t come out until Danny decided to stay on another planet. Only then I might have seen what the fuck I’d done to you, but I couldn’t do anything about it because there were fucking aliens that hated us, and I had an entire planet that I’d helped put in jeopardy. So, I still just kept on going along with the same ol’ same ol’, and now we’re here and you need me but have no reason to believe that I want to be here for you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Last I heard nothing had changed, Jack,” Tony pointed out sadly. “In fact, I’m pretty sure that the world finding out aliens are real means that the planet needs Colonel Jack O’Neill more than it ever has. So, I’m still out in the cold by myself.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not exactly,” Jack said fidgeting and Tony just arched an eyebrow. “The second that aliens showed up on the evening news, a contingency plan was put in place by the President and SGC. As of like three hours ago SG-1 is officially assigned to your father’s council as a liaison of sorts. They figure that most of these so-called creatures probably came from other planets.  So, who better to be the liaison between the human population of the US and the… uhh well rest of the world than the team that contains the Mate of the Dragon Prince?”</p><p> </p><p>“And who is telling my father this?” Tony asked dryly not looking forward to having the conversation with his parents, but when Jack made that guilty face of his, Tony’s eyes narrowed. “Jack?”</p><p> </p><p>“He kinda sorta knows?”</p><p> </p><p>Tony jumped up off the desk to walk away, but Jack caught his arm just in time. “Hey! Look, please just… I mean someone had to talk to him. If it makes you feel any better both he and your mother yelled at me for being a dipshit.”</p><p> </p><p>“How long have they known this?” Tony asked lowly, and Jack knew things were getting dicey.</p><p> </p><p>“Since almost the beginning of SGC,” Jack admitted and had to chase after Tony when he missed catching his arm again. “Tony, babe. Please.”</p><p> </p><p>“WHEN, Jack?” Tony spat angrily as frustrated tears made his eyes shiny. “When do I come FIRST? When do I rate as an acceptable EQUAL partner in my own fucking relationship? When do I become important to you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Now,” Jack promised almost begging and it was only his hands on his Mate’s upper arms that kept him from walking off again. “Tony, babe… Fuck. I’m a shithead and I’ve not treated you like you deserve and now all of a sudden the whole fucking world is turned on you and maybe all these people are going to have expectations of you that you aren’t prepared for and I’m supposed to be the one you know you can trust. Only you don’t know because I’ve been an absent asshole, but I swear on Charlie that as of 3 hours ago you are my top priority.”</p><p> </p><p>“Awesome,” Tony said using sarcasm to hide his pain. “It only took an invasion of aliens to get both my own Mate back and to get James and Jason together again. Fucking fantastic. Let me know when it’s my turn to be happy.”</p><p> </p><p>He tried weakly to pull away, but Jack wouldn’t let him go easily, and it didn’t take long for him to give up the fight. When his mate wrapped him up in his arms, he didn’t even know there were tears running down his face. A part of him wanted to hold on, but he had no idea what it was he’d be holding onto.</p><p> </p><p>~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~</p><p> </p><p> After a couple minutes of not having his embrace returned, Jack pulled back, and Tony looked at him openly upset before shaking his head and pulling back completely. Crossing the room to his filing cabinet, Tony pulled out his gun and badge even though he didn’t plan on leaving the yard.</p><p> </p><p>“DiNozzo?” Gibbs called in an almost unspoken question, and Tony looked around the room remembering that he was at work.</p><p> </p><p>“I need a few minutes, Boss,” Tony said as he headed out of the building. He could hear Vance start to call for him, but quickly, AJ stopped him advising that he didn’t have the upper hand anymore in certain circumstances and there were some things that he’d have to adjust to quickly.</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t feel Richard behind him as he strode across the yard, and wasn’t altogether surprised. His Protector and friend had always known when the world had gotten to be too much for him and he needed some time alone. Keeping his head down so hopefully not to draw attention to himself, and wishing that he’d brought one of his ball caps, he headed for The Yards Park where he could maybe breath for a second and try and get himself back together.</p><p> </p><p>~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~</p><p> </p><p>Aaron was coming back from escorting Ziva to lockup when he felt Spencer put a hand on his arm. Stopping, he looked over to see his Mate looking off toward the park. He had just turned his gaze in that direction when Spencer spoke. “Isn’t that Tony? Should he be alone? Especially if Richard is right?”</p><p> </p><p>Spotting the younger man, Aaron quickly did a threat assessment, and decided that Spencer was probably correct. He guessed that Richard had let Tony go off alone for a reason, but decided that it would be better to be safe than sorry. He also guessed that the younger man had a lot of things on his mind, and despite Richard also being Immortal, the former Templar didn’t have any more experience in what could be coming than Tony did. Aaron however had been alive quite a long time, and decided it was worth the risk to go offer his assistance.</p><p> </p><p>“Stay here and call Richard to make sure that he’s aware of where Tony is at,” Aaron ordered as he quickly glanced at Spencer and was happy to see he was on board. “I’m going to go see if there is anything I can do to help.” Once Spencer murmured his agreement with the plan, Aaron set off across the park tracking where Tony was headed.</p><p> </p><p>When he saw Tony sit down on the top of a picnic table, Aaron changed his angle so that he could approach the younger man in his line of sight. When he saw the Prince’s eyes lift to him, the sigh and look of resignation on his face was unmistakable. However, the pain and emotional turmoil was also equally evident, which spurned Aaron on.</p><p> </p><p>“Tony?” Aaron inquired as he stopped a few feet from the table. “Is everything ok? I know that inside the Navy Yard is relatively safer than on the streets, but you probably shouldn’t be out alone right now. If you need a relatively unbiased ear of someone who probably understands your position and whatever is going on better than most, I’m willing to listen. Otherwise, Spencer and I will form a perimeter and leave you to your solitude.”</p><p> </p><p>Aaron could see Tony studying him, and left his expression open as he waited for the younger man to make a decision. “I don’t even know where to start,” Tony admitted and Aaron then decided it was safe to take a chance, and moved to sit at the end of the picnic table where he could see behind the Dragon Prince to watch for danger.</p><p> </p><p>“Why don’t you start with whatever is bothering you the most.”</p><p> </p><p>“Jack’s an asshole,” Tony said immediately scowling. “Apparently, now that the world knows about aliens he has decided that he has time for me and wants a relationship. And, on top of that, apparently, everyone in my life was in on some big freaking secret about me, but didn’t think it important that I be let in on it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you not want a relationship with Jack now?” Aaron asked carefully, and Tony scoffed.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course I do,” Tony replied unhappily. “Despite the fact that he’s an asshole I still love the prick. I just wanted him to want and love me before it was convenient for him.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s a very human sentiment,” Aaron replied maybe not hiding his amusement as well as he should.</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t think I should be mad?” Tony asked a little incredulously and Aaron quickly clarified his comment.</p><p> </p><p>“I do think that you have a right to be upset that your happiness and needs have not been a higher priority in the past. However, I think the notion of being upset over the timing of getting exactly what you want is very human. I do not mean to trivialize your pain, but does it matter? It seems like the proverbial cutting off of your nose to spite your face. You are getting what you want. You will have his entire attention and devotion on you. Sometimes things need to happen in their own time.</p><p> </p><p>“As an Immortal it’s easy to get lost in the notion of time, because you always have more of it. So, it’s sometimes easier to put things off that you don’t want to face or don’t know how to face, and you forget that there are still emotions and real consequences to your actions. Again, I’m not using it as an excuse, but the notion of time is something many immortals struggle with. My advice to you would be to not let time be the factor that stands in the way of your happiness. If you’re getting what you want and need now, by all means talk to make sure it doesn’t happen again, but don’t throw your now away because of all  of  yesterday’s time.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t,” Tony started and then stopped and took a deep breath turning his eyes to look out over the water. “I don’t understand. Am I supposed to just now be ok with all the hurt that I bottled up and just accepted?”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Aaron said carefully, “but to play devil’s advocate, did Jack ask you to?”</p><p> </p><p>“Or, did you just do it automatically because it’s in your nature, and Jack didn’t recognize it? Also, how upset were you by all of this yesterday or a week ago yesterday? How much of your current hurt is because of a bigger issue and you’re projecting it all through your relationship issues because it’s easy and somewhere in your heart you know or feel like Jack deserves a little back?”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>When Tony began to pale, Aaron reached out and laid a hand on his forearm. “To be clear, I don’t think that you’re out of line, and whatever it is your mind is telling you right now is most likely another manifestation of a bigger issue. So, not to try to tell you how you’re feeling, but as the Unit Chief of the Behavioral Analysis Unit who reads people for a living, can I tell you what I think?”</p><p> </p><p>When Tony nodded Aaron immediately continued. “I think that you’re issues are some Jack and this odd relationship, but not as much as the pain you’re feeling now is making you believe. I say this, because the first time we met, and I questioned your relationship with Jack you nearly took my head off in his defense. You made quite clear that you were onboard with how your relationship worked, and that when the time was right you two would move into something traditional. In fact, you told me quite straightforward that you had people to save, and Jack had different people to save. So, maybe I should use my profiling skills on criminals and not those who have used their immortality to try and help people for the last over 400 years, because I didn’t seem to be very good at the latter.”</p><p> </p><p>Tony snorted reminded of the fiasco, and put his hands over his face as a giggle escaped anyway. “Jesus, I was an asshole.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, to be fair I was fairly new with the BAU at the time,” Aaron said chuckling and Tony pulled his hands away to roll his eyes at the profiler.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, but you were nearly 9 million years old already,” he joked, and Aaron laughed wishing he had something to throw at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Not quite, brat,” Aaron threw back before turning things serious again. “I think the real issue here is your brother and your place in the family in what you assume your place will be when things unfold. Honestly though, I don’t think it’s going to happen the way you think. I’ve come to realize, that Richard is not often completely serious, and he makes hard fast statements even rarer. I do not think that I have ever heard him say anything more definite and known he was surer of anything he sees as fact than the idea that you and not Jason will be King.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know how,” Tony said a little broken, a little scared, and a whole lot honestly. “I don’t want to take Jason’s spot from him, and leave him…”</p><p> </p><p>“Where you would have been?” Aaron asked carefully and frankly when Tony stopped speaking. “On the outside looking in at your own family?”</p><p> </p><p>“My parents did what they had to do,” Tony said firmly, and Aaron knew that now wasn’t the time to question that. There was too much going on in the younger man’s head.</p><p> </p><p>“They did,” he agreed instead, but continued not willing to make them out to be blameless. “That doesn’t mean you don’t have a right to be angry and upset that they have managed your life without your knowledge or consent and even went so far as to pull your Mate into it. It also doesn’t mean that you don’t have a right to be pissed off that your brother doesn’t want to be King, and never had the balls to tell you of all people. He’s more than your twin.</p><p> </p><p>“The connection between womb mates is something that no culture or society has ever been able to fully understand, I think. He’s the one, if my guess is right, that you’re really incredibly pissed off at underneath all your worry for his safety. You’ve KNOWN your entire life that you were meant to be king. Even your protective instincts toward him scream that, especially when you take into consideration that fiasco that was his one and only attempt at being a military man. You do know that you can be King without giving up your whole life, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck, you’re scary,” Tony blurted, and once more Aaron found himself laughing. He liked this human Immortal most than most people he’d met in his exhaustingly long lifespan. “I like what I do. I don’t want to spend the next fucking 700 years sitting in a room solving disputes and determining other people’s lives or whatever the fuck Kings do.”</p><p> </p><p>“I am pretty sure we’ve moved beyond that,” Aaron said dryly as Tony wrinkled his nose at him. “The world is a much different place now than it once was. People don’t have need for a King to run their lives. You’re not overseeing how people are going to live, just… helping when they need it, and settling disputes is kinda what you do now, right? Why not take what you already know and combine it with this new world that’s forming. I mean surely there’s going to be a need for someone to seek justice for all the creatures coming out of the darkness. Hell, I even know where you can find two profilers and an FBI agent to join you.”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Startled momentarily, Tony found himself beginning to smile for real as hope blossomed in his chest once again. Maybe, just maybe, his entire life wasn’t over if this thing really was going down as Richard though it would. Aaron was right in that the Templar was rarely wrong about things he’d really determined to be fact. Maybe he could help his people, and wasn’t that weird to think of the Dragons and Immortals like that, and still have a life for himself.</p><p> </p><p>“I think I’m ready to get things with Jack straight,” Tony said finally. “Can you have Richard bring him out, please Aaron? I thank you for the advice, but he and I will need some privacy for this. It’s time I had a real Dragon Mate.”</p><p> </p><p>~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~</p><p> </p><p>Gibbs watched his Senior Field Agent leave, and he could smell his distress. “O’Neill!” He bellowed before turning to head out a different exit. “With me!”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh oh,” he heard AJ sing as he headed toward the back door. “Somebody’s in trouble!”</p><p> </p><p>He was glad that Jack hadn’t caught up to him yet, because he’d probably get the wrong idea about his smirk of amusement. About six months into their time as partners, Tony caught a bullet that should have been fatal, and was forced to come clean with Gibbs before he could die. He didn’t wanna wake up on Ducky’s slab and scare the poor man to death. Of course, at the time, he hadn’t known that Ducky wasn’t exactly human anymore himself, and it would take a lot more than that to scare the man.</p><p> </p><p>From there, their relationship took a turn for what Gibbs hoped the better. Tony could be more open about certain aspects of his personality and life, and things in the team were certainly different than they might have been otherwise. For one, he certainly wasn’t willing to pretend that his vast years of military experience didn’t exist. Sure, he had to be careful how he presented it, and a convenient background already set up of spending years in Military School helped that. There was also no pretending that Gibbs was anything more than a man. While Abby might like to pretend that the former Marine Sniper was something more than a Sentinel and instead put him on a Godlike pedestal, Tony wasn’t having any of it.</p><p> </p><p>As someone who had lived decades, and was himself royalty, there was no bullshit happening where he acted like Gibbs was some faux King of the Navy Yard. He also wasn’t tolerating bullshit insubordination by Junior Agents, or letting his boss not follow the Chain of Command. The first time Gibbs had tried to tell anyone that they didn’t have to listen to the SFA, Tony’d immediately put his gun and badge of the man’s desk advising he had plenty of other options. The back peddling had been quick, and the prior comment was rapidly overturned by the Lead Agent who hadn’t wanted to lose such a resource or someone who was as close to friend and brother as he’d ever had.</p><p> </p><p>The first time that Kate Todd had elbowed him in the gut for something she deemed inappropriate, she’d found herself written up and her own faults laid out with a calmness that didn’t even hide the hard edge of Tony’s verbal bite in the slightest. When she and Abby had created manip of Cowboy!Tony with another man after the first time they’d met Jack, they’d both found themselves reprimanded, placed on a week’s suspension, and forced to attend every harassment and sensitivity lecture Gibbs could find within a 300 radius of DC.</p><p> </p><p>Eventually, Kate had decided to move on because she couldn’t handle the thought that Tony was higher on the Chain of Command than she was.  When she’d tried to get a spot on Aaron’s BAU team, she’d practically been laughed out of the building, and calmly advised that her profiling skills were not up to the high standard he held his team to, and suggested she go back and take some more classes.</p><p> </p><p>When Director Sheppard placed Ziva on the team, she’d found an unusual amount of flack for the action and been forced to go through the proper steps to allow her to do anything for the team. There was still a boatload of things the liaison couldn’t do like touching evidence, driving company vehicles, and the first time she tried to use her lockpicks, Tony put her in cuffs and called Richard to take her to the FBI. That had led to more classes, and Tony still wasn’t sure how the woman had remained on the team, or why considering there was more she couldn’t do than could.</p><p> </p><p>Speaking of the good, well not so good seeing as she’d been fired, Director. When she’d tried to put him on an unsanctioned honeypot mission that for some reason she’d believed he would just simply go along with. Unfortunately for her, his inquiries had raised more than a few eyebrows, and when SecNav found out all the shit she’d been up to combined with the illness that she’d hid from him, she’d been immediately removed from her position.</p><p> </p><p>Vance had tried to send Tony to an Afloat position, but found resistance from unexpected placed, including JAG. When AJ Chegwidden personally visited him to ask what the fuck he was sending his best damned investigator to the middle of the ocean for, and did that chair rob the person sitting in it of every ounce of common sense they had, Vance was forced to review what he thought he knew about Team Gibbs.</p><p> </p><p>All in all, in Gibbs’ opinion, they were all better off knowing Tony and having him on the team than they would be otherwise. Gibbs himself knew that he would probably still be dealing with unresolved issues from Shannon and Kelly’s murders had the SFA not stepped up and given him a little of his own version of Tough Love.</p><p> </p><p>Initially, he hadn’t taken it well and refused to speak to the man for a whole week, but soon realized that Tony wasn’t going to back down, and that he was really just shooting himself in the foot. After that, he’d taken recommendations for good psychiatrists to visit, and gotten his issues resolved. So much so that he’d even agreed to a Guide if he could ever find one. He was hoping that one of the things this FUBAR in New York did was make something like a Sentinel finding a needed Guide much easier.</p><p> </p><p>Hearing the door slam behind him, he knew Jack had come outside, and turned to look at the man. “You wanted to see me, Gunny?” The Air Force Colonel asked and the way he emphasized his former Marine raking said a lot about how the other man seemed to think this was going to go. Smirking, he tilted his head to one side as he considered how much DiNozzo would let him get away with. Eventually, he decided that it didn’t matter, and that he’d do what his friend deserved.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m wondering how long you’ve had your head firmly up your own ass.”</p><p> </p><p>“I think you’re sticking your nose in something that’s not your business,” Jack said easily tucking his hands into his pockets, and Gibbs just smirked again.</p><p> </p><p>“Tony is my business,” he said calmly wishing he’d brought out his coffee. “I get that your relationship has never been conventional by anyone’s standards, but so far you’ve treated him like shit. That ends now.”</p><p> </p><p>“Gee, why didn’t I think of that?” Jack shot back calmly, and Gibbs just shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>“I dunno, Colonel,” Gibbs replied easily knowing that there was no way he’d wind up a guy like O’Neill. That didn’t mean though that he couldn’t get him thinking. “But here’s something else I bet you haven’t considered. This who situation right how with him being upset has jackshit to do with you being a crappy Mate. You’re apparently just too focused on your own guilt to see it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, what?” Jack said straightening and showing maybe the first honest emotion yet since he’d stepped outside. Gibbs really wanted to roll his eyes at the thick head.</p><p> </p><p>“See, this is where not spending enough time with your Mate is biti8ng you in your ass,” Gibbs observed glad that he could finally deliver the stubborn Colonel some truths. “Had you been a better mate, a better man, and frankly a better human being you’d understand what really has him all twisted up in a ball of stress and angst. Unfortunately, you decided to be a dumbass and neglect him and probably have the longest dysfunctional relationship in history. I may not have known Tony as long as you, but I would guess I’ve spent more time with him than you have. Because of it, I know that he’s so worked up over worry about Jason and what might be coming down the road he can’t see straight. Then here you waltz in like some conquering hero ready to martyr yourself for the cause and give him a target to distract himself with.”</p><p> </p><p>“So, he’s not pissed at me?” Jack asked sounding confused, and this time Gibbs didn’t hide the eyeroll.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, he’s pissed,” Gibbs snapped using his Gunny voice and took some satisfaction at the small flinch he got in return. “With damned good reason he’s pissed and hurt and confused, but you are just the target he’s using to distract his mind from how fucking worried he is about Jason and how mad he is about how things have gone between them. You need to recognize that and help him work through all that shit before his twin or worse yet his parents show up here and he unloads them, which he will absolutely regret later if he does it. I don’t agree with how they’ve treated him, and there have been times I’ve wondered if I wasn’t more of the guy’s parent than they were. Until he got the plague and nearly died, would have died if he hadn’t been Immortal and Kieran and Caterina showed up as scared and worried as any other parent. Only, it was the flash of pain in his eyes when he found out that Jason wasn’t coming that really told me how things were in that family.”</p><p> </p><p>“He needs you,” Gibbs said stepping forward until he was nose to nose with the Immortal, “and you better fucking be willing to do whatever he needs.”</p><p> </p><p>“I may not be able to kill you, but maybe if I shoot you in the head enough times with my girl then your brain will grow itself back together right and give you some fucking common sense. You will treat him right from here on out, or you’re gonna have to fucking deal with me, and trust me I am a whole lot scarier than his parents. After all, my best friend is an ME who used to be an active practitioner of Black Magic. He’s taught me a thing or two that I’m pretty sure could make you miserable for a really long time. This is your last chance, O’Neill. Don’t fuck it up.”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Jack was saved from answering when Richard poked his head out the door not even bothering to try and hide his curiosity. “Jack, Tony is in the Navy Yard, and according to Aaron he’s asking to speak with you.” Jack had never been so happy to retreat in his life.</p><p> </p><p>Episode Three: Unveiling the Hidden</p><p> </p><p>Xavier Allan Quartermain, otherwise known as Q amongst the halls of MI6 where he terrorized 00 agents as the Quartermaster, was sitting on his couch trying to pretend that his Mate, James Bond aka 007, wasn’t bugging the ever-loving hell out of him. Although, it seemed that he was the only one annoyed. Their four furbabies didn’t seem to be all that bothered by what their crazy spy human was doing as he made laps around the inside of the flat.</p><p> </p><p>Zeus and Hera their 1-year old Havana Browns were laying in a bit of sunlight completely ignoring James unless he got two close with his pacing. Then, Hera, the only female of the group, but most definitely the Queen of her kingdom, would give him the stink eye and swat at his ankle as he passed by. Prometheus, their newest cat a Savannah kitten, had only been with them for a short while and was bought for James by Q as a present after a particularly upsetting mission. He was stalking faithfully after his master as he made his way around the flat, but given that he was still a fairly young kitten, Q didn’t give it much longer before he gave in and found a spot to watch from. Hearing the low rumble of a purr and feeling the touch of soft fur on his wrist, Q looked down at their last cat, Hades, who was the old man of the group. He was Q’s original cat, who the Quartermaster had found on his way home on his very first day at MI6.</p><p> </p><p>Q had been wondering if he’d made the right decision aligning himself with this group, when he’d heard the weak cry of a cat. Tracking him to a nearby dumpster, the then data analyst was horrified to see the tiny creature inside of a crate. Tossing his bag down, he did his best to climb in and rescue the poor creature. He hadn’t really intended to keep him. He was just going to take him home and get him cleaned up and fed before taking him to a Rescue over the weekend. However, it didn’t take long for the kitten’s antics to grow on him. Soon, one weekend was pushed back to the next. Then the next pushed back to a month, and when he hit the six-month mark he gave in altogether.</p><p> </p><p>That had been back when he was fairly confident that he’d be alone for all eternity, and decided that it was nice having a living creature to come home to. At that point in his life, he’d been trying to figure out how to reconcile his abilities with logic and trying to stay off of anyone’s radar by hiding in plain sight. Unfortunately, that lasted only as long as it took him to stumble upon a critical situation where it seemed sure that the operative was going to die. He’d been delivering some information to old Boothroyd when the older man looked at him and pointed to a computer and told him to get some damned useful information out of it, bloody now!</p><p> </p><p>When the dust settled, the operative was still alive, and safely on his way back to England. He’d desperately hoped that he’d gotten away with finding information that truly shouldn’t have been possible at that time, and for a bit he’d thought that he had. However, several days later, he found himself ordered to M’s office for a meeting. Once there he found the Quartermaster inside with her, and knew that he hadn’t been as successful as he’d hoped. He was sure that he was going to end up in a lab somewhere being experimented on. Instead, after explaining that he was what he called a Data Wizard, and had never met another in his life, and please don’t sent him to be experimented on, he found himself transferred to Q Branch where the Quartermaster could keep an eye on him and mentor him. He’d received nothing more than basically a pat on the head from M with something like, “aren’t you so cute thinking you’re the only oddity around here.”</p><p> </p><p>It had been shortly after that when he was ensconced in Q’s office with a cup of tea and some biscuits that he found out about the things like himself that hid in the dark and shadows. This was news to Xavier who had just thought he was some kind of freak. He knew from his father that his great-great something grandfather was some legendary hunter and has possibly run across more than just animals in his adventures. Apparently, one of those encounters left the family with some interesting abilities and maybe the great-great something grandfather wasn’t quite as deceased as he should be.</p><p> </p><p>His father hadn’t been quite sure on that point. Apparently, the old codger had taken off at some point after his legitimate son’s death and rumor was he was hiding somewhere in Africa. Q’s line had come from an affair he’d had sometime after that with an upper-class English lady who had gone to Africa to see her father shoot some animals, and gone home with something more than just the animal pelts. Despite finding herself disgraced, she’d stubbornly refused to get rid of the child, and declared that she would give him the legendary hunter’s last name.</p><p> </p><p>Thus, when Reginald Edward Quartermain was born, the line leading to Q himself was begun. His family hadn’t been terribly supportive of the things young Xavier was able to do that really he shouldn’t be able to, and tried to keep him out of sight. While he could technically do all sorts of spells and magic outside of the digital world, the first time he’d touched a computer, and it practically came to life under his fingertips was the moment that he knew he’d found his nitch in the dark.</p><p> </p><p>After settling into the Q Branch, Xavier found himself to be thoroughly happy with his life, and couldn’t imagine it getting better, despite his crush on the enigmatic 007 when Major Boothroyd promoted him to R. His first task was to meet Bond with the equipment for his first assignment back from injury, or at least that’s what they called it. Xavier now knew that most of Bond’s “injury recovery” time was him sneaking to New York City to check on his charge without being seen. He hadn’t found that out though until their relationship had grown and James advised him he’d informed M that they were to be considered Mates.</p><p> </p><p>Of course, that led to a discussion about James’ life, and the old man jokes never got old after finding out his mate was over 700 years of age, and his immortality. That of course led to an explanation of why he was changed, and whom he’d been supposed to have been protecting, and that he’d completely fucked it up.   Xavier wished that he could say Bond had laid out his life for him at that point, but he hadn’t. There were a lot of things that he’d come to believe or understand since then, but not a lot of actual detail.</p><p> </p><p>He knew from having learned how James reacted to personal turmoil, that something had gone down between himself and Jason Paddington that spooked the former Templar a great deal. Over time he’d narrowed it down a little further, and he had a couple ideas, but wasn’t sure enough of any of them to approach his Mate with them. One thing that James had been very upfront about though was the fact that he did have feelings for the other Immortal, and he hoped that Q could accept that. It had taken some time, and even more hacking and tracking of the now Trial Consultant who worked in New York City, but he’d gotten over his hurt and self-doubt. He’d even come to be intrigued by the man who held the other portion of James’ heart, and thought that if things came to a head someday, maybe he wouldn’t mind sharing.</p><p> </p><p>He was letting his mind wander over the intrigue that was Jason “Bull” Paddington, when he saw Bond approaching the walk space in front of his couch again. Stilling his fingers, he forced his eyes to stay on the screen for fear he’d throw the laptop itself at the man’s head. “007, if you cross in front of my couch one more time you will not survive to reach the other side of it. Now, sit!”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re busy,” James tried to argue, but when Xavier lifted his eyes he noticed the man had stopped just shy of the edge of the couch. Smirking, he pointed to the chair next to where he was sitting, and felt smug when the MI6 agent listened.</p><p> </p><p>“I should be there,” James said. His hands were folded, and his head bowed as he seemed to be studying Prometheus who had settled between his feet. “He could be in danger, and I am not there.”</p><p> </p><p>“You and he have been apart a long time, James,” Xavier pointed out gently. “Surely, this is not the first time that he’s been in danger since you parted.”</p><p> </p><p>“Outside of the typical every day dangers, it is,” James admitted letting out a deep sigh. “Jason isn’t… Well, his first and only foray into the military didn’t go all that well. His twin brother spent most of his early years in service in the military somewhere, and the last several in law enforcement. Jason, well, he mostly spends his time learning and trying to figure people out. He’s always been intrigued about why he is the way he is when he was expected to be more like his brother. That’s one of the reasons why I knew that he would be fine in Nicholas’ protection.”</p><p> </p><p>“What about 9/11?” Xavier asked, and James looked up at him briefly before going back to his study of his kitten.</p><p> </p><p>“He wasn’t there,” James advised quietly. “He was with his parents visiting, out of sheer luck. We all tried to convince him to move after that, but he’s always been stubborn. Actually, both twins are stubborn. It’s one of the few personality traits that they share.”</p><p> </p><p>“This twin is Antonio?” Xavier asked not as familiar with him, and he hadn’t felt right to invade his privacy since he didn’t have anything to do with their little love triangle. “The one your best mate thinks will actually be King.”</p><p> </p><p>“Tony, yes,” James smiled looking up to him again. “Richard has been convinced that he will be selected as the successor practically since the child’s birth. I have to admit that once I got over my own overactive competitive streak, and Jason proved he has no business on a battlefield, I agreed with him.”</p><p> </p><p>Xavier nodded and eyed James debating if he should ask the question or not, and eventually decided that the whole truth would never come out otherwise. “When did you realize that you were in love with your charge, and why did you you run after you made love?”</p><p> </p><p>“Q?” James questioned acting confused trying to hide his shock. “I don’t know what…”</p><p> </p><p>“Stuff it, Bond,” Xavier drawled turning toward his Mate. “I came to accept the truth a while back. I’m not upset, and I don’t plan on going anywhere. I am certain, given that Jason appears to be a fairly well-adjusted individual who seems to understand the complex workings of the human psyche that the three of us can come to an understanding that would allow us all to enter into a relationship. Now, answer my question or your next weapon will only shoot silly string.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know when it truly moved from caring about the child I was entrusted to protect, and into loving him as a man, but I realized it sometime during that horrible military fiasco. It was the only explanation why I was so hurt, because truly it wasn’t as if I’d not served with incompetent arseholes who thought they knew more about my job than I did before that. As for why I left, I guess the answer is because it was just fucking, and it shouldn’t have been.”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>James sat back in his chair, and Prometheus took that as a sign that he could get petted, and leaped into his lap. “It was nothing more than a drunken fuck somewhere in China and it should have been more. Then I started to panic about what I’d done. It didn’t matter how many hundreds of years old he was by then, I’d known him since birth, and I just… I panicked and ran. He must hate me.</p><p> </p><p>“And now he’s in danger and I’m not there to protect him. I’ve created this situation that I’m scared to death I’m going to hurt you and he both, but I don’t know how to give one of you up. I just… I have to get to America, Xavier.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m working on it, James,” Q promised, just before he heard a knock on the door. Setting aside his laptop, he headed over and answered it, frowning when he didn’t recognize the man on the other side.  </p><p> </p><p>“Can I help you?” Xavier greeted after opening the door to the tall man who looked something like a professor at a Unversity.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I hope so,” the man said, and Q turned his head when he heard James get up. “I’m looking for... Oh, thank God! James! I’ve been looking all over for you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Daniel?”  James asked, and Xavier wondered just what the hell was going on.</p><p> </p><p>~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~</p><p> </p><p>As Jack approached Yard Park, he nodded to Dr. Reid who he guessed was helping guard Tony. Richard had followed him out, but he’d noticed him veer off a few feet back, he assumed to talk to Aaron Hotchner who was most likely in a different location. Following the general direction that he felt his mate from, Jack was still fairly walking blind, and was happy when he finally spotted the man sitting on the top of a picnic table watching him. Veering in that direction, if he’d been asked by someone right that second, there’s no way he’d be able to lie and say anything other than nervous.</p><p> </p><p>He’d never hid from himself the regrets he had that he couldn’t give Tony the kind of relationship that he deserved and still allow them both to do the things that they loved. Looking back though he could see that maybe he should have also shared more of those regrets with Tony than he had. As he settled on the table top with his feet resting on the bench, and his hands curled over the edge, he wanted to say a million things, anything really that would make this all better. But, one thing that he’d found in his Immortality was that words and actions could never just be magically healed. They were the two thing that if you used improperly could not be made all better quickly. So, taking a deep nervous breath, he turned his head and looked toward Tony to wait for what he would say.</p><p> </p><p>“You know, Jack, all my life there’s been this part of me that I’ve had to ignore,” Tony said as he looked out across the park, and the Air Force Colonel couldn’t help but wonder if he could see anything that was in front of him. Or, was the past too bright in his mind.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve known from practically the second our egg hatched what my place in the world was. I was the second son. I was the damaged son. Immortal. Not Dragon, just Immortal. Cursed. It didn’t matter how good I was. It didn’t matter how much I accomplished. It didn’t matter what called to me from deep somewhere inside that I didn’t understand. I was not to be King. I was not good enough to be king. So, I took all those things inside of me that I didn’t understand and for the first 17 years of my life I channeled them into Jason.</p><p> </p><p>“To be honest, even today I channel most of it toward him. No matter what I do, no matter what anyone tells me, he has always been my top priority, and I kept telling myself it was because he WAS going to be King and therefore I had to protect him. I ignored the little Richard sounding voice that whispered I was lying to myself and that most of my obsession with his safety was because my true purpose was out of my hands. Then one day, my father, the King, called me to his meeting chamber and advised me that Richard and I were being sent away from my brother to fight with the new King.”</p><p> </p><p>Jack heard Tony chuckle, but it wasn’t a happy sound. He wanted to reach over and touch, but he wasn’t sure if it would be welcomed. So, he remained where he was. “I was so angry with him. I think in that very moment, I truly hated him. For a brief second, I meant all the angry words I was saying and the things I’d thought but never voiced. It was bad enough that I wasn’t good enough for the destiny that called to me from places I wasn’t allowed to acknowledge, but now I wasn’t even allowed the destiny that I’d chosen for myself.  However, the King always gets his way. So, off Richard and I went to meet King Edward III. Boy King like I was a Boy Prince. His father wasn’t a very good man. My father was a great man whose focus just didn’t include me as much as I’d like.  We became friends, and when his son was born he put the child in my care the way my father had put Richard in my care.”</p><p> </p><p>Tony smiled nostalgically, but it was clear there was a universe of pain lying close to the surface underneath it. At least to Jack it seemed to be there, and he knew that his Mate was thinking of the Black Prince. “Everything that Richard had taught me about being a Knight or did teach me, I turned it around and taught that child. He wasn’t my brother, but he was my responsibility. More importantly, he was going to be King. So, while I may not be able to protect my King I could instead protect someone else’s. As we grew together, responsibility became friendship. He was the first person I told my secret to. He was my best friend at the time in my life that I needed one the most.</p><p> </p><p>“At 17 as an Immortal you don’t understand how long forever is. At that time my life felt as limited as Edward’s. We made plans. I counselled him on his wife. I gave him the nickname of the Black Prince because on the battlefield he was like the Horseman Death. Anyone who got too close to his blade met their demise. We would talk late into the night about the things he’d do the same as his father when he became King and the things he’d do differently. I swore that I would see him crowned. Only then, I found out what mortality meant. I failed my objective, but worse yet, I failed my friend. I’ve been over that battle a million times looking for the better solution, but I’ve never been able to find one. One minute he was alive, and the next he was dying and there wasn’t a single thing I could do but let his lifeblood run from his body down into the cold hard earth.”</p><p> </p><p>When Tony’s voice cracked at the last word, Jack couldn’t take the distance anymore, and moved his hand to cover the closest of Tony’s to him. When he got a weak smile in return, something inside of him relaxed a little. All Immortals had stories like this, and maybe that was the reason why hearing someone else’s was always so painful.</p><p> </p><p>“We’d talked about it many times. He argued that he could not be Immortal or Dragon because there was no way to explain why England’s King never died. It was not time yet for us and all the other creatures to come out of hiding. So, he had to die. He was right. He was always right, and I knew he was right, but I hated it then as much as I do now. HE was a good man. To this day he remains one of the best man I have known. His death hurt more than anything in my life to date. His loss chanced me in a way that I don’t know I will ever understand, but yet I think it had to happen. Ironically, I think the lessons it taught me were better suited for King than Advisor. Just one more thing trying to point me in the direction of a destiny that I knew was not mine.</p><p> </p><p>“His wife hated me. She cursed at me for hours, and swore to it that she would make me pay. I think if she was magical she would have cursed me for real. She didn’t have the ability though and instead turned all around her against me. Rather than have the King I admired make a hard decision I advised him that I was going away and would not return before his death. It was the least that I could do for him, for her, for his children. He just nodded. I think that he knew that there were no words good enough for the moment. If it wasn’t for Richard I don’t think that I would have survived the aftermath. I didn’t want to, but I took a year away and then I went home. Then roughly 200 years and some change later Jason is faced with the same situation. Only he…”</p><p> </p><p>Jack took a deep breath to calm his temper as he watched Tony struggle with his words. The death of Edward III would never stop influencing Tony, and he thought maybe that Nicholas Cromwell’s resurrection would never stop damning Jason. He didn’t think that there was a more perfect example of why Tony was so much better suited for the throne than the death of the Black Prince and the Changing of Nicholas Cromwell.</p><p> </p><p>“I love my brother desperately, but I’m not sure that I will ever fully forgive him for that action,” Tony said quietly pulling Jack out of his musings. “He stole what was not his. He put not just himself and his family in danger. He out his people in danger. He out the dragons and Immortals that had been hiding the darkness and the shadows waiting for us to lead them into the light again in danger so that he didn’t have to lose a friend. It was a selfish greedy action not worthy of the King destiny demands that he was. It was the one time in my entire existence that I wanted to take from him what he never had to fight for. It was the only moment in our lives that I didn’t just question his worth for the spot, but knew deep in my bones that he wasn’t fit. The thing is though that the Fates don’t care what I feel in my bones or otherwise, and time went on just as it always had. Jason ran, and I served an endless line of Kings and Rulers trying to pretend that I wasn’t learning everything it meant to be a King and everything one who answers the calling should not do. And now, they all tell me that it was mine all along.”</p><p> </p><p>When his Mate turned his eyes toward him, Jack wanted to pull the other man in his arms and wished he had the ability to heal the wounds that his love carried. As he’d said though, there was no magical healing for such things. “What am I supposed to do with that?” Tony asked and for a long while Jack was not sure what to say. Eventually, he just went with his gut and answered as best as he could.</p><p> </p><p>“You do the best that you can,” Jack said simply. “You take all those lessons you learned and the people you want to emulate, and you let them guide you. It is my experience that Kings and Rulers come in two types. The first kind things of only himself first and everything else second. Ruling is about power and what the position can do for him. What he can get out of leading men. Can it make him richer? Can it make him more famous? Can it give him even more power? As long as he is better off then it doesn’t matter how those under him fare.</p><p> </p><p>The second kind always puts his own needs second. His people are the most important to him. Everything he does, every step he takes, every decision he makes is for their protection or betterment. He sometimes forgets his own needs because he is so focused on helping everyone he can. In my experience the first kind almost always fails to achieve his or her goal in the end, and the second kind is almost always revered by his or her people. You need to decide who you want to be. King Edward II or King John? Napoleon or Elizabeth I? Hitler or Churchill? Kennedy or Nixon? Which one do you want Antonio? Power for yourself or success for your people? Because, the answer to that question determines the answer to your original question.”</p><p> </p><p>“I wish to be the kind of King the Black Prince would have been,” Tony said softly but surely, and Jack nodded not surprised by the answer. He wasn’t sure Tony would know how to be a selfish leader if he had to be.</p><p> </p><p>“Then you let it go,” Jack said even though he hated the answer. Because, if anyone deserved justice for the pain they’d suffered it was Tony.</p><p> </p><p>“In order to do that I need you by my side,” Tony said turning his hand over so that they could twine their fingers together. “I think that Aaron is right. He told me that I let my fear of what was to come make my hurt over how our relationship has gone a lot bigger than what it was. I mean, yeah there are times I’m horribly lonely and wish for nothing more than just your smell and the sound of your voice in my ear. Our courses though have always had to be separate. It wasn’t ever a decision either of us made lightly, and I have always skewered any man or being who suggested otherwise. My love for you is not about proximity. It’s about fact. The fact is that you are my Mate. Period. Everything else is just…. Filler. Trailers at the beginning of the movie. I’m sorry I was angry with you instead of just telling you that I was scared.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry that I plotted behind your back with your parents,” Jack said in return with certainty. “It was never meant to keep something for you. It was about planning for one of many contingencies over the years, and when I found out their plans they made me swear not to tell you the truth. In all honesty, I don’t think they liked it any more than I did though. I know that probably doesn’t help  but…” Jack trailed off unsure of what to say and Tony just shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>No one can go back in time and change what has already been,” Tony said with certainty. “I have trusted my mother and father for this long. While I didn’t always agree with the King’s decisions I know that he had a bigger responsibility than to me to consider. I just hope that soon the secrets will be over. So, from now on our paths run together?”</p><p> </p><p>“They do,” Jack confirmed, and when his Mate leaned his way and put his arms around him, he was more than happy to return it. Certainly, together they would be better and stronger. Together he could ensure that someone took care of Tony while he took care of literally everyone else.</p><p> </p><p>~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~</p><p> </p><p>As Tony walked back toward the building that the MCRT had been using, he noticed that Richard came to join them from one end of the park, as Aaron and Spencer came from the other. After giving Aaron a smile and nod hoping it conveyed his thanks for the needed advise the older man gave him, he turned his attention to Richard catching the Knight’s eye. “Richard, do you think I should wait for mamma e papà to give the word to talk openly about things, or is it ok to proceed?”</p><p> </p><p>“I think it’s fairly safe to assume that the truth is going to come out,” Richard started but the Prince noticed that his friend and Protector was pulling out his phone as he spoke. “However, let me call Gabriel and confirm before I join you inside the building.”</p><p> </p><p>Tony nodded then had a thought at the last minute. “I am going to keep my biggest wonder a secret still, Richard.”</p><p> </p><p>The Knight appeared confused for a moment, before his eyes lit with understanding and he nodded his approval. “A wise decision, my liege.”</p><p> </p><p>Tony rolled his eyes at the title but smiled nonetheless before heading inside to join the others and get the unveiling officially started. He thought just maybe he’d start with AJ Chegwidden and his role in all of this. He was the only person that Tony couldn’t place in all of this. He’d never heard of Observers in his life, and wondered if this was going to be just the start of the list of ways that his family’s secret agenda was going to make the upcoming road harder for him.</p><p> </p><p>As he finished his trek from the park to the building, he tried once more to get ahold of Jason without any different result than the last few dozen times he’d tried to read his twin. Entering the building with his mini entourage, he headed toward the team’s area automatically, but paused in front of his desk momentarily unsure of his next action. There was no point in starting anything before his friend came back, and knew it wouldn’t take long to get either permission or a denial. Gabriel wasn’t one to dither on a decision.</p><p> </p><p>When Richard came back in and nodded, Tony knew that he’d gotten the approval that he needed. Turning he scanned the room before settling his eyes on Director Vance. “I know you have questions, Sir, and I apologize for the delay in giving them to them. I hope that you can understand that this has all thrown me as much as it has you. Maybe more in some ways. With your permission, I suggest that you, Admiral Chegwidden, and Team Gibbs along with Jack, Ducky, Jimmy and Abby as well as Richard and Agents Hotchner and Reid go into MTAC. While what we discuss will be public knowledge probably sooner than later, I do still need to make sure that information is secure until certain things are made public. Sorry, Balboa.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Turning his attention to the Senior Agent that he’d known for some years now, he was glad to see that the man appeared to be understanding. “No big man. I’ve got my own council to answer to and things to discuss with my team. That’ll give us time to have our own chat while we monitor New York and wait to see if there will be any fallout head this way.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good idea, Special Agent Balboa,” Vance agreed as he looked to the Senior Agent. “If you could also check in on our teams in New York and see if they need anything I would appreciate it. The rest of us will be in MTAC getting a briefing from Special Agent DiNozzo. If something urgent comes up, Deputy Director Craig should be on location shortly and has his orders to come here upon his arrival.” After Balboa acknowledged his understanding, the Director led the rest into the backup MTAC excusing the technicians until they were done.</p><p> </p><p>Tony looked around the room as people took seats around the table that occupied most of the space at the back of the room. He’d never actually been in this version of MTAC. The building didn’t get much usage as it was an older version of their current room and was only used in case of emergencies. When the bomb blew up in front of the building, MTAC, Director Vance’s office, the MCRT, and Balboa’s team were moved to the backup secure location within the Navy Yard. Their normal building hadn’t been released by the inspectors yet who estimated a week at least to determine if the building was sound. Give that the bombing was only two days ago they still had a ways to go to get back to their normal space.</p><p> </p><p>The table fit 16 people, so there was plenty of room for the dozen people in attendance. Tony was glad that Jack had settled on one side of him with Richard on the other, and Gibbs directly across from him. Vance settled at one end of the table with AJ directly to his right and the others settled in the rest of the seats. When Jack’s hand curled around his, Tony found himself giving his Mate a soft smile as he turned his hand over so they could curl their fingers together. Because he spent so much time without his mate, he seemed to be constantly touch starved and the contact, even as innocent as it was, made him almost giddy.</p><p> </p><p>When Vance started to speak, Tony noticed that AJ’s hand touched his arm, and the man stopped with what looked like an aggravated sigh. Normally, Tony hated the rigmarole that came with his station, but he was maybe getting too much pleasure out of realizing he out ranked the boss that still didn’t always appreciate the things he had to offer. “Prince Paddington, if you could start us off.”</p><p> </p><p>Tony wrinkled his nose at the title.  That shit was going to have to change quickly. He was not going to be known as Double P. “Let’s agree to call me Tony, ok? If we’re in a formal situation then I’ll suffer through the title, but I think Tony or DiNozzo will be fine. Paddington if you must.  Since we have a mixture of people and agencies at the table, why don’t I introduce everyone? If I get something wrong just correct me. McGee if you could take notes, especially anything I mention that will need to be followed up on or someone has a question about I would appreciate it.”</p><p> </p><p>When everyone nodded their agreement, he proceeded. “I’ll start with NCIS Director Leon Vance at the head of the table to my left. As far as I know he is fully human. I have no knowledge and have never gotten a vibe that he’s anything else. Next to him is the former SEAL and former head of JAG Rear Admiral AJ Chegwidden, who to my best knowledge is also human but apparently is an Observer, which he will be explaining to us shortly. Next to him is our ME Dr. Mallard or Ducky as he prefers, who is a mostly retired practitioner of Dark Magic specializing in Necromancy. Then we have ME Assistant James Palmer who goes by Jimmy. Like Vance he is human, and I have never gotten a vibe of anything else. Then we have Forensics Analyst Abigail Sciuto who goes by Abby. Abs is a baby Vampire at a mere 138 years old who is originally from New Orleans. The New Orleans Vampires are to my knowledge still of the more traditional sort, which explains the coffin and her avoidance of the sunlight.”</p><p> </p><p>“I am not a baby anything, DiNozzo!” She snapped, and Tony just rolled his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Please, when I was 138 it was 1448. King Henry the VI was still ruling England and Christopher Columbus hadn’t made his famous voyage yet. And, if you want to be picky about things and only compare yourself to other Vampires I can call Balboa in here and he can go over his history with you, which will still leave you at the Toddler Vampire stage.”</p><p> </p><p>Abby just crossed her arms and pouted, which drew a snort from Gibbs. “Pretty sure that lip you’re stickin’ out, Sciuto, is just proving his point.”</p><p> </p><p>When the Goth just turned her scowl to Gibbs unhappy that he hadn’t stuck up for her, Tony moved on. He loved the woman to death, but it was time she acted more her age. Even a young vampire shouldn’t act as childish as she did most of the time. He’d have to make a note to talk to Balboa about it. He knew that she had to be a part of his Coven.</p><p> </p><p>With things now about to be all out in the open, as the Coven Leader, he would have more ability to curtail her more annoying habits and negative actions. She was displaced from her New Orleans at too young of an age for a Vampire, and spent too much time with humans who didn’t understand her needs as an almost Immortal being. He trusted Chris to get her the mentoring she needed. It was easy to see some of the signs of an Immortal who had been isolated or around humans too long.</p><p> </p><p>The neediness and clinginess, the extreme resistance to chance, the idea that the world revolved around her were signs of an Immortal who had dealt with too many dying or disappearing from their life. Had she spent more time around her DC coven and less time around her nuns and other humans her abandonment issues wouldn’t be so severe. All the things she looked for in Gibbs and the Team should be getting filled by Balboa and her other coven mates. It wasn’t that she couldn’t have non-Vampire friends. It was just that she was seeking her most important needs from the people least able to understand them.</p><p> </p><p>“We then have Agent in Charge Leroy Jethro Gibbs leader of the Major Crime Response Team, who is a five sense Sentinel and is Jim Ellison’s go to man for East Coast issues. Next to him is Special Agent Timothy McGee who acts as the team’s go to tech expert. He is an Elf and is one of many nephews to the Elf King. Tim’s father Admiral John McGee is one of the King’s younger brothers. We then have our FBI contingent starting with the Behavioral Analysis Unit Chief Aaron Hotchner. Aaron is a Nephilim and I am pretty sure he’s older than the dirt in the courtyard. For those that don’t know that means he’s the product of an angel’s sexual liaison with a human.”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Frowning, Tony looked at AJ as a thought occurred to him. “Would a NDA cover this meeting? Because it just occurred to me that we need to make sure information doesn’t leave this room?”</p><p> </p><p>AJ nodded and sent off a text. “I’ll have Rabb draw up the paperwork and bring it over. In the meantime, people, take this as your legal warning. Information released in this meeting is confidential and is not to be discussed outside this room in a non-secure location. If I find out you blabbed to anyone not in this room, I will personally see you end up in prison.”</p><p> </p><p>Tony nodded and waited for everyone else to acknowledge the statement before continuing. “Next to Aaron is Supervisory Special Agent Dr. Spencer Reid who is a baby Dragon, and something of an oddity. To my knowledge, we don’t have any other records of any Dragons being made at First Death instead of at birth. Usually, Dragons are known from the time they were born due to well firstly their parents both have to be Dragons, and secondly they come from an egg and are born with scales. From everything we have been able to determine this didn’t happen with Dr. Reid, and I have made sure that his DNA matches that of his known birth parents. We’re guessing that this is an evolutionary change in the Dragon species that we will have to investigate further.</p><p> </p><p>“Next to me on my right is Richard Sharpe an Immortal and my personal Protector as appointed by my father the King. Richard has been with me since I was 3 months old. We have literally spent all of my life together. Prior to his change, Richard was a Knight Templar. Since I know that’s going to raise some questions, I will just give a brief rundown. The Templars were protectors of both man and creature. However, when the Pope decided that any non-human was evil, the Templars turned their backs on the church, and many of them went into service for the various creature sects. McElfLordProbie, make a note that I need to find out how the church is going to react to this hopefully before the rest of the world finds out what asshats they are. My guess is that a significant part of the truth will be changed or buried.</p><p> </p><p>“On my left is my Dragon Mate, Jonathan “Jack” O’Neill who is an Immortal and been my Mate since we met during the Revolutionary War. Jack currently works for Stargate Command and deals with aliens, and that is all you people get to know about that since that’s all I know about it. Lastly, to confirm what AJ has already told you and I blurted out, I am Prince Antonio Dominic Paddington second in line, until I find out otherwise from my parents, to the Dragon throne. Senior is not my father. He’s a nephew on my mother’s side who slinked into my life and likes to pretend that he’s more important to anyone than he is. For those that think he’s harmless and charming, let me assure you that he is not. He’s been basically blackmailing me into going along with his “Senior and Junior” schtick for several decades now. Something I can assure you will be coming to an end immediately. So, now that we all know who each other is, AJ, what the hell is an Observer?”</p><p> </p><p>AJ smiled and took a sip of his coffee before beginning his explanation. “Before I can talk about Observers, I need to make sure everyone knows what the Templars did before they were disbanded. I think that most assume that they were simply a Military Order who also did some financial record keeping for the rich. This isn’t the case. While they did these things, they did much more than that. They didn’t just do military campaigns. They also did protection for Royal families or their properties. The Knights Templar took care of human kind and creature kind alike. They helped settle disputes between not just humans and creatures, but also between the various creature societies. They were seen as impartial because they did not align themselves to just one society, which is what ultimately got them in trouble with the church.</p><p> </p><p>“They kept records of major events in the different societies and wrote down all the happenings with the royal families and other major players within those societies. They also kept track of magical spells and such that they kept in huge books labeled by society. Unfortunately, no one knows what happened to the books once the order was disbanded.”</p><p> </p><p>Tony forced himself not to react to this outwardly as his mind raced through the many volumes of information that Jason would comb through when they were children. He was always finding out some interesting fact and coming to share the book or the information with Tony who always listened indulgently. Deciding that it was best to keep that information to himself, he turned his attention back to AJ.</p><p> </p><p>“The Templars were the ones who passed information on the happenings in the various societies around keeping everyone updated. Yes, they also did financial record keeping and went on military campaigns for the Pope, but they were truly much more than that. When the Pope got greedy and decided that he wanted all their power for himself, they refused. They’d never aligned themselves with one sect and weren’t about to start now. So, they respectfully declined, which made the church mad and resulted in the order that they disband. Now, most did go into service with the various creature societies in one form or another, but not all of them did. Immortality is not for everyone. So, some of those that did not get chosen, or did not want to go that route, chose to continue doing some of what they’d always done. Since most of them were lesser known Templars it was easier for them to get around and not be found out. We continued the record keeping of important events and changes we’d seen along with the observations that the Templars had been doing. Important people got their own Observer, but most keep an eye on the happenings of various societies in a general area.”</p><p> </p><p>“You are Antonio’s Observer,” Richard said more than asked and Tony turned his attention to his Protector and for the first time in his life wondered what secrets he’d been keeping from him. He didn’t like the dread that settled in his stomach at the thought. Fortunately, AJ must have anticipated his worry and settled his nerves quickly.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, and Prince, before you can worry too much, Richard was not one of the Templars who chose Immortality that were aware of our actions. We did not want to interfere with the bond that the two of you have by asking him to keep secrets. Gabriel and Thomas who guard the King and Queen are aware, and after a fashion when he began working with MI6 James became aware, but never Richard. Aaron used to provide us with information, but once he began his relationship with Richard and learned the strength of your bond, he advised us that he would no longer be able to pass along information. Your secrets are safe, your Highness.”</p><p> </p><p>Tony let loose a sigh of relief and turned his eyes to his friend in apology. Fortunately, the former Templar settled a hand on his wrist to let him know that all was forgiven. Turning his attention to the Director, he noticed that the man looked somewhat dazed. “Director? I know that you must have questions. I don’t know what answers I will have right now, but I will do my best.”</p><p> </p><p>Vance snorted and ran a hand over his face. “I have so many questions I don’t even know what they are or how to ask them without offending someone.”</p><p> </p><p>“We’re basically the same people you have always known, Leon,” Ducky replied gently, “we just all have some extra parts of ourselves that we were unable to share with you before.”</p><p> </p><p>“Just ask what you wanna ask,” Gibbs said in his usual gruff manner, “don’t think anyone here’s gonna get their panties in a twist.”</p><p> </p><p>Tony watched as the Director took a deep breath, he guessed to calm himself before he started asking questions. “OK, the first thing that came to mind, is what is going to happen with your team? Is having a Dragon Prince as a Senior Field Agent underneath a lesser powerful… creature going to cause a political nightmare? Will you even have time to work for NCIS if what AJ suggested to me is true and you end up your father’s successor? Will I be able to keep any of you that are… that aren’t… fully human?”</p><p> </p><p>Tony rolled his shoulders as he squashed the panic at the thought that he would have to leave the team, but then that would have always been necessary. Even if Jason was going to be King, he couldn’t be his Advisor and work for NCIS. Could he?”</p><p> </p><p>As the panic began to build, Aaron cleared his throat drawing his attention. When the Nephilim gave him a pointed look, Tony thought back to their conversation and gave a slight nod. After taking a second to clear his mind,<br/>
Tony turned his attention back to Vance. “I can only give you speculation at this point, and tell you what I want. A lot of the decisions about my future are going to be dependent upon what my father decides, and no matter how much other people speculate I won’t fully believe anything until I talk to him.”</p><p> </p><p>When Vance nodded that he understood, Tony went forward with his thoughts. “Even if my father does step down and appoints me his successor, I don’t want to spend the rest of my life locked in a room where I spend all day on a throne and drink mead and make decisions about things that aren’t my business. I’m also fairly sure that the way things ran before is not going to be how they run now. I’m won’t be ruling my people like say the President runs the country. We won’t be usurping established political structures. We’ll just be inserting ourselves into those structures to give a voice to beings that have gone unrepresented for far too long.”</p><p> </p><p>Tony frowned as he looked to Gibbs who nodded before giving him a sad smile as if he knew what was coming. Knowing the other man as he did, Tony guessed that he most likely did know what Tony was about to say. “That being said,<br/>
I am fairly certain that I will be unable to return as Gibbs’ Senior Field Agent.”</p><p> </p><p>“What!” Abby screeched before slapping her hand on the table. “You can’t do that! Gibbs needs you, DiNozzo! Stop being selfish and think of other people! Stop getting all swelled head about things. Someone else can do all that Dragon leading stuff. You’re needed more here. It isn’t like you know how to lead anyone anyway!”</p><p> </p><p>“Abigail!”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, holy hell.”</p><p> </p><p>“Jesus, Abby.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ms. Sciuto! That’s enough!”</p><p> </p><p>Tony just let the other’s rage for a moment as he took out his phone and sent Balboa that his attention as DC Coven Leader was needed in MTAC. If he’d had any hope that she was finished, it didn’t last long.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, please,” Abby scowled crossing her arms. “I love Tony as much as the next person, but those months when poor Gibbs left us were a nightmare. He was either trying to be Gibbs or doing things completely wrong! It’s obvious that his place is behind Gibbs because he doesn’t have what it takes to lead himself.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is that so?”</p><p> </p><p>Tony turned his head to nod to Balboa who was in the doorway staring at his charge, and his aggravation was easily seen in his glowing red eyes. That he was letting them be seen was more a sign for Abby than the rest of them.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks for coming, Chris,” Tony said with gratitude before turning his eyes back to the suddenly quiet Abby. “This is what I was telling you about. I am sorry it’s happening this way. I had planned to come and speak to you in private about it.”</p><p> </p><p>Balboa waved a hand in the air as he moved toward the Forensics Analyst. “She was already high on my list of things to take care of. I was going to talk to Vance and then her as soon as the meeting was over. I’ve seen the signs for a while now, but couldn’t do much when we had to keep everything in the dark. Fortunately, now that things have changed there are some things that can be resolved.”</p><p> </p><p>Chris lifted his eyes and nodded to the Director. “I apologize for having to interrupt your meeting, Sir. I am sorry to inform you that you will need to call in a temporary replacement for Abigail. She will be going on a sabbatical.”</p><p> </p><p>When the woman screeched her displease sure, Chris growled low and deep in her ear. “Silence! I did not give you permission to speak, youngling. When you can use your words with respect instead of as a selfish spoiled toddler you will be again given permission to speak freely. Until then, you will keep your lips sealed unless you are directly spoken to.”</p><p> </p><p>“Your Highness, is there anything you wish to say to her before she takes her leave? She has some packing to do before catching a flight to Transylvania for retraining and some solitude.”</p><p> </p><p>“You need help, Abby,” Tony said quietly as he studied the stubborn Goth. “This isn’t you and it hasn’t been for a while. You should know better than to completely surround yourself with humans. You need support from those of your own kind. As much as you would like to think you’re ready to face the world alone, you are still a child in Immortal years. I think it was Kate that got your head all confused with her self-righteous words and vows of damnation. I am sorry that none of us saw sooner how much she’d gotten into your head, because after she died you changed almost overnight. Maybe it was just one death too many, maybe she had some extra ability that Balboa and I both missed. I don’t know. What I do know is that you are suffering from Isolation Sickness, and if you don’t let them help you then you’ll be lost forever and eventually sentenced to death.</p><p> </p><p>“Because I want you to understand how wrong your perceptions were, I am going to fill you in on some facts you have obviously missed. I am almost 700 years old. I have been in military service since my 17<sup>th</sup> birthday. I have been leading military campaigns since I was 20 years old. I have served in some of the greatest battles in history and worked with some of the greatest military minds known to man. As much as I appreciate Gibbs and have learned things from him, he is not one of those minds. I’m not trying to downplay his abilities, but Edward the III and his son… They were great military minds.</p><p> </p><p>“McArthur was a fucking Genius. Washington was inspirational. Gibbs is just a man who served his country and did pretty good at it. You’ve lost your perspective and your sense of who you are. You are not a human, Abigail Sciuto. You are a vampire. Until I know that you are returned to your senses, I am going to have to insist that you stay away from all those in my Pack, which includes everyone in this room. No texts, no calls, no emails, no hacking. Don’t make me show you what kind of leader I can be, Abs because, you won’t like it.”</p><p> </p><p>Done with what he had to say, he nodded to Chris who once more apologized to Vance before signaling to Abby it was time to leave. He felt Richard place a hand on his shoulder as he watched his one-time friend leave the room, and wondered if any of them would see her again. He was fairly confident that those in the room with a human’s lifespan would not.</p><p> </p><p>“Will she be back?”</p><p> </p><p>Turning his attention away from the closed door, Tony returned his gaze to the Director and shrugged his shoulders. “I truly do not know. Some younglings have a hard time separating themselves from their former human lives after being turned. On the other hand, some younglings whom were never human have a hard time understanding the value of human life to those of us that live well behind a mortal’s years.</p><p> </p><p>“If I had to speculate, and if I were to give my opinion on what would be best for Abigail, I would say that most likely, yourself as well as Jimmy and AJ will not ever see her again. It is going to take much more than a year for the Rehabilitation Team in Transylvania to get her back on track. That will be complicated slightly by her being a New Orleans Vampire. They are a rare breed and when they get off track require one of their own to help them. I only know of one qualified, and Pride still has a ways to go with LaSalle before he would be able to take on a second healing project.”</p><p> </p><p>“Pride?” Vance asked sounding dumbfounded and Tony nodded as his eyes connected with Gibbs, who just smirked.</p><p> </p><p>“I think you’ll find Director that there are more non-humans in your employ than you suspect.”</p><p> </p><p>Vance took a noticeable deep breath before glancing to AJ who gave him a reassuring nod before he spoke. “You were saying before you were interrupted that you didn’t think you would be returning to the MCRT, Special Agent DiNozzo?”</p><p> </p><p>Tony nodded and took a moment to get his mind back to the previous conversation before speaking. “No matter what decision my father makes I will need some time away to get some things settled. To be honest, and as strange as it may sound, I have a feeling that me being appointed my father’s successor would actually require less time I would need to take away from NCIS. It has always been assumed by me that Jason would be King and I would be his Advisor. If that were to happen, I would need to move my whole life from DC to New York City where he is located at. As much as it pains me to say it, I doubt that if that were the situation I would be unable to return to NCIS or any other agency. My entire life for the foreseeable future centuries would be completely devoted to him and his needs.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why would you need less time if you were made King though?” Jimmy asked confused. His shaking voice relaying his nerves, but Tony smiled supportively at his friend. “Wouldn’t you have more to do if you are King?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” Tony admitted, “but for one I wouldn’t have to relocate to another city.”</p><p> </p><p>“I would be able to keep my life here in DC, and since I already have a home in a protected community I would not even have to move much other than some items I use on a daily basis. Plus, I would be able to put people in positions to help me, instead of me having to be at someone else’s beck and call 24/7. I just… Having been part of changeovers from one King to the next in the past, I am fairly confident that it would be hard for NCIS to justify keeping me as an SFA once they have my full records. So, while I like working for Gibbs, Vance would at some point be getting orders to move me into a higher position, and I would not be able to justify to my own people not taking it. I actually have my own question for you, Director Vance. If you don’t mind?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not at all,” Vance offered happy that he wasn’t the only one who had questions.</p><p> </p><p>“This situation in New York City is going to cause many changes to the way we all live our lives and do our jobs. I know it’s only been a matter of hours, but have you given consideration to how NCIS is going to handle crimes involving Navy or Marine personnel and their families but that also involve Creatures or Enhanced Humans?”</p><p> </p><p>Leon leaned back in his chair and steepled his hands as he studied his Special Agent. Truth was that it actually hadn’t occurred to him before that moment that he was going to need a way to handle things in this developing world. However, he hadn’t gotten as far as he had by not recognizing an opportunity when he saw it. While he hadn’t always understood the appeal of DiNozzo to Gibbs, he had grown to understand how vital he was to both the team and the agency. Now though, with the new information he had as to just whom was in his employment, he knew that he had a real chance here of boosting his agency’s appeal.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I suppose that I would need to form a new unit that would be devoted to such crimes. Maybe one with its own Assistant Director and at least three teams. Say, one team on the East Coast, One Team on the West Coast, and one team that can travel to everywhere else? I would like NCIS to be at the forefront of making it clear that we stand by all our personnel whether they are humans, non-humans, or somewhere in-between.”</p><p> </p><p>Tony allowed a slight smile to cross his lips as he considered the not so subtle offer. “Should things work out how Richard and AJ seem to think they will, then I would at that time like to hear more, Director Vance.”</p><p> </p><p>“I look forward to it, DiNozzo.”</p><p> </p><p>After a few more questions from around the table, the meeting was adjourned. Tony was given permission to leave to focus on his family’s needs while Gibbs and the other NCIS reps returned to work. As he walked toward his car, which Richard would be driving to take them to the connected townhomes that they shared, he couldn’t help but wondering what his future at NCIS would be like.</p><p> </p><p>~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~</p><p> </p><p>Tony was in the kitchen of the home he shared with Richard, Aaron, and Reid. They’d taken two townhomes and connected them with Tony having a large sleeping suite made of the original upstairs bedrooms, and the trio having a suite on their side with a guest room in the middle. There was a large chef’s style kitchen on Tony’s side along with a large entertainment room that held all of Tony’s movies.</p><p> </p><p>The trio’s side had a large library and a music room that held not only Tony and Spencer’s pianos but their various guitars both electric and acoustic. There was also a drum set that belonged to Richard and two bass guitars, one acoustic and one electric, that belonged to Spencer. The younger man learned the instrument when he realized that they were one instrument short of having their own band. Even if they never performed anywhere other than their living room, they had fun jamming with songs from their favorite bands.</p><p> </p><p>Tonight, they had split up for the moment. Tony was in the kitchen cooking up anything he could find the ingredients to with Spencer rambling on providing the background noise he needed to keep his mind busy. Richard and Aaron were spread out in the office, which was at the front between the two front doors, strategizing for whatever could come in the future. Tony would normally be with them, but since he had yet to hear from Jason he was too worried to think clear enough to be of any help.</p><p> </p><p>Every once and a while as he was cooking even the sound of Spencer’s voice would not be enough to keep him from his worry. He was caught in the grips of his latest attack of nerves with his hands braced on the counter, when he felt his mate’s arms go around him and Jack’s chin rested on his shoulder. “Breathe, A chuid den tsaol,” Jack spoke softly in his ear letting the faint hint of his original accept peak through. He had been in America for so many years that it didn’t often come out anymore, but Tony always loved it when it did.</p><p> </p><p>“He is going to be fine.”</p><p> </p><p>“It doesn’t feel that way,” Tony whispered back letting the tremble in his voice be heard to emphasize how scared he was. “He should have checked in with me by now. Even when he’s being an asshole he knows I worry.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sure there’s a valid explanation,” Jack comforted further, and would have continued, but the ringing of the doorbell was heard. Before Jack could even move Richard’s voice could be heard from their home office. “Tonio mate, it’s the imposter. Can I bloody well get rid of him for good this time?”</p><p> </p><p>Tony sighed and closing his eyes, leaned back into Jack’s strength for a moment. The last fucking thing he wanted to be dealing with at that moment was his mother’s nephew many generations removed who was pretending to be his father. Tony greatly disliked the man, and had always felt that there was something inherently wrong with him. For some reason he’d always been stuck at an older age from the moment he recovered from his first death. Tony and Richard had theorized that it had something to do with his lack of morality, but they had no way of proving it.</p><p> </p><p>He wouldn’t have dealt with the fucker for this long except that he wasn’t worth the hassle it would take to silence him. Since the various law enforcement agencies had never been able to do anything to prove his scheming were illegal, Tony bore most of the brunt of the man’s ill will and therefore just tended to suffer through it. More than once Richard had asked to have a go at the man, but thus far Tony had held him back. Tonight, he considered letting him, but wanted to take one last shot at making him go away how that everything would be out in the open.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll deal with it,” Tony called and pulled out of Jack’s arms, only to have his Mate keep a hold of one of his hands.</p><p> </p><p>“I am coming with you.”</p><p> </p><p>Tony considered arguing, but in the end decided he didn’t have the energy to fight himself on something he truly wanted. So, after nodding his agreement, he led his mate to the door. When he saw Richard leaning against one wall, Aaron propped in a doorway, and looking back saw that Spencer had followed him, he merely rolled his eyes at them. Their protectiveness though made him feel better and helped boost his morale for a moment.</p><p> </p><p>Finally, he opened the door and glared at the irritating slug on the other side.</p><p> </p><p>“Junior!”</p><p> </p><p>“Not so much, Anthony,” Tony said smiling brittlely as Jack leaned against the door to throw his best Colonel O’Neill glare at the man.</p><p> </p><p>“Whatever do you mean, son?” Senior asked emphasizing the last word, and tried to get inside the house only to find himself unable to pass through. “What’s this? Let me in. I come all this way to see my only child and…”</p><p> </p><p>“Cut the crap, nephew,” Tony bit back angrily. He couldn’t believe that he had to deal with this asshole right at that moment. “I don’t know if you have watched the news today, but the whole world has had its eyes opened. Even if it hadn’t, I can assure you that everyone in this house knows you’re not my father. Why don’t you just tell me what you want and then leave?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t like your tone, Junior,” Senior sneered back trying to get through again, but once more finding his way blocked. When Richard came forward the man quickly backed up. Tony’s Protector had always made the conman nervous, with good reason. Richard would love to test that whole can’t be killed thing out on the irritating criminal.</p><p> </p><p>“We have things to discuss to work out our stories on how important my place in your life is. It would probably be best if you just denied your parents all together and made clear how much of a father figure I am to you. Now get these Neanderthals’ out of the way so we can talk business.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you delusional?” Tony snapped reaching out and when Jack took his hand gripping tightly to try and hold on to the last threads of his temper. “You want me to… You know what? Not just no but fuck no. Get the fuck off my front steps. Stay away from me. Stay away from my friends. If you come near any of us I’ll have you brought up on any charges I can find and I will personally investigate all of your shady business dealings. Stay away from my family. Keep my parents out of your mouth. You are nothing to me. You are a horrible filthy diseased immortal, and if you don’t leave me and mine alone I will see to the end of your existence. It would take one tale to my father of the bullshit I’ve had to deal with from you for him to remove your Immortality from you.</p><p> </p><p>“You are nothing. You are less than nothing. Go away. Go far fucking away and stay there, because if I ever see you again I will make sure that you roast in hell alive for all of eternity!”</p><p> </p><p>The haze of anger was so strong that Tony was pretty sure all he was seeing was red. For a moment he knew that had he been a Dragon and not just Immortal that this cretin would be a fried lump of char on his front steps. This was probably the worst day of his entire life, and considering The Black Prince’s death had been the previous worst, that was saying a lot.</p><p> </p><p>“I think you need to calm down, Junior and think about what you’re saying,” Senior said lowly as he puffed out his chest as if that would make him seem more imposing.</p><p> </p><p>“I think it’s time for you to go,” Jack said pulling at Tony’s arm until his mate stepped back enough to let Richard step around them.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s really time for you to go you leasing-monger,” Richard growled stepping forward until the irritating man was forced to back down the steps. “I would really take my mate’s words to heard if I were you, because I would love to have a go at just how Immortal you really are, arsemonger!”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re going to regret this,” Senior spat as he scrambled down the steps. “I was holding her back you know, but no more. You’re going to regret not treating me in the manner that I deserve, Junior. When you come to your senses it’s going to cost you big to get back into my good graces. You’ll regret this day, you’ll see!”</p><p> </p><p>At that point, Aaron stepped forward to back up Richard. Senior must have seen something in the Nephilim’s face that he didn’t like, because quickly he gave up his threats and scrambled away. When the front door was finally shut and locked, Richard turned and ordered Aaron and Spencer to go check all of the other doors and windows as well as the security system to ensure no one could get in. He didn’t like the threats the crazy bastard had hurdled and wasn’t going to take a chance with his charge’s wellbeing.</p><p> </p><p>As the other two men took off to follow his orders, Richard headed to the kitchen where he could hear Tony screaming profanities. He stepped into the room just in time to see the Prince with a stack of plates in his hands, presumably to set the table, and Jack trying to talk him down from his anger. The former Templar was about to tell the Colonel that it was best to just let him rant, when Tony let out a half bellow half cry at the top of his lungs as the plates went flying across the room where they narrowly missed the two windows. Instead the managed to hit the brick wall between then where they shattered in to hundreds of little pieces.</p><p> </p><p>“Stupid fucking sonofabitch how dare he do this now! I’m going to fucking wipe the earth of his very existence!” Before Richard could move to stop him, Jack stepped forward to pull his Mate into his arms. As he watched him absorb the blows his Tonio was throwing in his rage and overly emotional state. Helpless to do anything, the Templar could only watch with his arms crossed to prevent himself from interfering.</p><p> </p><p>When he felt arms go around his shoulders he jumped slightly not having heard anyone approach. He briefly looked over his shoulder to try and give Aaron a reassuring smile, but knew the other man wouldn’t buy it. So, he almost immediately turned his attention back to the scene in front of him. He knew that he should leave them alone, but he couldn’t walk away from his Tonio now. In some ways, the bond between him was stronger than that between Tony and Jack would ever be. Sharing every day of 699 years of someone’s life would do that. Antonio was more than just his charge or even his friend. Not even brother was a strong enough word for the connection that the two of them shared. To be honest, he wasn’t sure there was a word to explain the strength of their completely platonic bond.</p><p> </p><p>Oh sure, there’d been more than a few times when they were months into a campaign that looked to have many more months left in it that they’d sought out each other for sexual comfort, but it had never ever been more than that. These days they’d call it fuck buddies, but back then it just was. As he watched his Tonio rage as his emotions swung wildly between anger and hurt and every feeling in-between, it felt as if he was feeling them himself. He supposed that there would be much stranger things, and guessed that there was probably some type of platonic bond that had formed between them to allow the sharing of emptions under extreme circumstances.</p><p> </p><p>When Tony finally began winding down, Richard sent Aaron off to finish the security checks that had been aborted when his two Mates heard Tonio lose his temper. When he saw Spencer had appeared at some point, he sent him off to find Jack and Tony a pair of house slippers to put on. He could see tiny shards of the plates all over the kitchen and knew that his charge would want to go back to cooking. It was a good thing that they’d put that walk-in freezer in the basement because he guessed that they were going to need it. Pulling out his phone, he sent off a series of texts to Gabriel advising that the King and Queen were going to have to wait a day or two to see their son. Richard was going to pull his rarely used Protector card and insist that his charge have some time to get himself used to the changes he’d suffered thus far before they threw anything new into it.</p><p> </p><p>And, hopefully in the meantime, Jason would show up and set his twin’s mind at ease.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Episode Four: Unveiling the Plan</p><p> </p><p>Two days later, Richard was opening the front door to let in the King and Queen along with their two Protectors Gabriel and Thomas. “Your Majesties, Gabriel, Thomas, it’s good to see you again. We appreciate your patience. The Prince needed a day to acclimate himself to the changes he’d already gone though and get used to the idea that his future might not be as he had imagined before more changes were thrust upon him. Jason being out of touch still is not helping things either.”</p><p> </p><p>“You told him about the plans?” Kieran asked not really surprised, but still wishing that he and Caterina had been the ones that were able to broach the subject with his son. HE supposed though that in Richard’s eyes, given that he was the one who had been convinced from the start, that the right was not only his, but also was part of his duty. His son’s Protector was about to reply when Gabriel made his displeasure known.  While he was quite fond of the man who acted as his Advisor, he at times wished the man wasn’t quite so fervent in his defense of him. This would be one of those times.</p><p> </p><p>“You had no right to reveal such information, Richard,” Gabriel piped up from his spot behind the King. “It was not your place to talk to the Prince as to his future, and if this is a sign as to how he’s going to handle stressful situations then perhaps he is not the correct choice. The world is not going to wait for him to adjust at a time of crisis. I would have thought you’d have your charge better trained to handle his upcoming responsibilities. I can see that I have quite a lot of work that I am going to have to do with him.”</p><p> </p><p>Kieran let out a soft sigh, and  turned to shoot a glare at his Advisor. He’d specifically told the man not to aggravate Richard and Tonio today knowing that his son would be worried about Jason’s safety. He didn’t know what had happened with Senior, as Richard thought it Tonio’s right to relay that information, but he doubted that his son needed more unnecessary stress at the moment. It seemed though that his idea of behaving and Gabriel’s idea of behaving were not the same. Before he could speak a censure though, Thomas’ hand shot out and connected with the back of his partner’s head with a loud smack.</p><p> </p><p>“Gabriel!” Thomas snapped, “we talked about this! I told you not to be a jackass, but you just can’t help it can you?” Before his wife’s Protector could say more though, a low growl was heard from the doorway.</p><p> </p><p>Kieran turned his attention back to Richard just in time to see the man step through the doorway, closing the front door with a loud bang. His angry eyes locked on Gabriel as he let loose another low growl. His move to the front step forced the rest of Kieran and Gabriel to take a step down quickly or be knocked back. He was fairly confident that it was only his wife’s calm presence that was keeping the fiery tempered Templar somewhat in check and Gabriel physically in one piece.</p><p> </p><p>“I do believe that we need to have your memory checked, Gabriel, because I keep having to have the same conversation with you every few hundred years. Since you seem to have forgotten the last conversation, let me remind you once more that the King and Queen are not my first priority and I do not answer to them. I sure as bloody hell do not answer to you, and you will have absolutely no influence on the Prince once he becomes King. Perhaps you have gotten too used to the power that you mistakenly believe that you have, and forgotten your true purpose. I can promise you that the first thing I will be suggesting to the NEW King once he is crowned that he assign a new Protector to the King and that you be sent to find your self again you manky wanker!</p><p> </p><p>“The Prince’s ability to handle a crisis is just fine, and despite the fact that he had his entire world turned on it’s head he would have continued to plow forward and deal with the situation. It was I as his Protector who saw that there was no such need given that there isn’t anything he could do at that time who made the decision that he take a day to himself. You are not now the Prince’s advisor. You will not be the Prince’s advisor. Your place is next to our current King and that will not change once the succession happens. As to my right to tell him anything, it is my responsibility to make sure that he has all of the information he needs at all times to deal with the issue at hand</p><p> </p><p>“And, after this bloody bullshit I can assure you that there will never be a time when I hold any of your secrets from him again. I did so this time due to the respect that I have for the King, but I promise you that I will not make the mistake of shirking my duties to my charge again. King Kieran, Queen Caterina, and Thomas you are more than welcome to follow me inside and I will take you to the library where Antonio is most likely waiting for you. Gabriel, you are not welcomed in this house, and if I have to have this conversation with you again as to my place you are not going to like the outcome. Dragon or not I will take you down.”</p><p> </p><p>Richard then turned and opened the door and motioned for the Queen and Thomas to make their way inside. Kieran paused a moment though to turn and glare at his Advisor. He’d done absolutely everything that he’d been ordered not to do. “I think it best that you find your way back to England, Gabriel. I do believe that Richard is correct in that you need some time away to remember who you are. I will discuss with Thomas as to whether he wishes to join you or not. I am most displeased at your actions this morning. Perhaps I have somehow done you an injustice by always keeping you by my side all these years and not giving you any time to yourself. And, before that argument that you are about to hurdle at me comes out of your mouth, I suggest you keep in mind who it is that can take that Dragon status away from you should I believe that it is being misused. Go home, Gabriel. Get your head together. I am sure that Richard and my son can see to a new Protector for me and the Queen should Thomas decided to join you. Maybe though it would be better if you had some time without him. I think it would benefit you to find yourself a Mate whom would give you someone else to align your loyalty to. Good day, Gabriel.”</p><p> </p><p>With that, Kieran stepped through the doorway and waited as Richard issued another low growl at the other Templar before he joined them. It was a sign to the man’s mental fortitude that there was no sign of his previous anger when he finally joined them. “Your Majesties and Thomas, this way, please? Prince Antonio is eagerly awaiting your arrival. I do hope that you have not eaten yet. We have a spread of finger foods and fruits that he has made for you. He is still shaken by Jason’s silence, so I do ask that you be careful as to what you thrust at him today. I think once you find out what happened to top off the night of the attack you will understand his distress.”</p><p> </p><p>Kieran watched Richard shoot Caterina a worried and slightly frustrated look before he led them through the house. Before he could react though, his wife placed her hand in his, and he pressed the feeling back. Something had obviously happened to put the man on high alert, and his Dragon Instincts were screaming at him that it was not just aliens from another world invading or the disappearance of his brother. Whatever more could his son have had to endure that night? Hopefully the answers would be coming shortly.</p><p> </p><p>~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~</p><p> </p><p> Tony had given up pacing around the library and moved onto almost obsessive straightening. At least twice Spencer had tried to distract him, only to be cut off by Aaron or Jack with a question that would draw him away from his good intentions. While Tony appreciated the thought, he wasn’t really in a talkative mood, and didn’t want to hurt the younger man’s feelings by snapping at him unintentionally.  He’d heard the doorbell ring, but when his parents didn’t arrive in the library in the expected amount of time, his nerves just ramped up further.</p><p> </p><p>While he was shifting the flower vases on the piano for probably the fifth time, he felt a presence behind him and knew it had to be Jack. When he felt the touch of his Mate’s hand on the small of his back, he shut his eyes and leaned backward. “Where are they?”</p><p> </p><p>“It looks like Richard stepped outside to speak with them for a moment,” Jack said softly as he wrapped is arms around him. “I’m sure it’s fine. You know how extra protective he’s been since the other day. He’s just doing his job and making sure there aren’t any more big surprises than necessary.”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s a worry wart,” Tony teased weakly, and Jack snorted.</p><p> </p><p>“He knows you better than anyone in the world. I think he’s earned the right. I’ve only known you for a few hundred years and look how much silver is in my hair.”</p><p> </p><p>Tony chuckled a little more genuinely. “You had that same amount of silver in your hair the day we met.”</p><p> </p><p>“Lies!” Jack professed as he leaned forward to press a kiss to the side of Tony’s neck.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re going to start something we can’t finish for hours.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm,” Jack hummed happily as he elicited another chuckle from his lover and Mate. “Sounds like incentive to me.” This time the laugh was closer to normal, and fortunately just in time for the King and Queen to walk in following Richard with Thomas bringing up the rear.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I’ve missed that sound so.”</p><p> </p><p>Jack pulled away immediately, and let Tony turn to look at his parents for the first time in too long. There was a brief hesitation where he saw fear and some tiny bit of pain cross Tonio’s face before it was replaced with relief and the kind of homesickness that can only be healed by one’s mother.</p><p> </p><p>“Mamma,” Tony said as he stepped forward, “daidí.”</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t know how much he needed it until his mother’s arms settled around him. A brief sob escaped before it was ruthlessly locked down.</p><p> </p><p>“Il mio bambino,” Caterina whispered in his ear before pressing a kiss to his cheek. “Ti amo, mio figlio - I love you, my son. I have missed you so. We have made so many mistakes with all of this.”</p><p> </p><p>Tony shook his head and fortunately she fell quiet as she just hugged him. He wasn’t ready for all of that. It didn’t matter that he was one year short of being 700 years old. He needed to feel his mother’s love for him and smell the scent of her perfume that seemed like it hadn’t changed his whole life. He needed to be reminded that he was loved and that specifically he still had his mother’s love.</p><p> </p><p>His mother had always been the one that he was closest to. Looking back, he wondered if it was because his father seemed to always be focused on Jason, and by the time his twin left, Tony had given up any expectations that he would have any different of a relationship with his father. It wasn’t that he didn’t think he was loved, or that he felt neglected. He just knew that his father had always been focused on making Jason King and therefore anything he had to offer came second to that. The next King had to be trained. It was important to the whole kingdom, and Tonio understood that. Still though, he knew where he fell and had never expected any more of that. Thus, he had always sought out his mother for any needed affection.</p><p> </p><p>Eventually though the hug came to an end and as he stepped back he watched his father watching him with a guarded expression that he’d seen in the mirror many a morning as he thought of his upcoming day or the problems from the day prior. He’d always felt this tiny separation between himself and his father, and the question popped into his head if it was maybe because his father was planning to hand something to his brother that Antonio had always known deep in his soul was his. The only thing that was keeping it from him had been a twist of fate. One little gene that made him merely Immortal instead of Dragon, and in the very most secretive parts of his heart Dragon had always been what he wanted to be.</p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t his father’s fault, it wasn’t his mother’s fault, and it certainly wasn’t Jason’s fault that he wasn’t. It was just some genetic weakness that had kept him from that which he knew belonged to him. Only, now it seemed as if maybe it hadn’t. Maybe, just maybe, his father had just been waiting for reason to thumb his nose at tradition and appoint his son, seen as defective because he didn’t have scales or the ability to breathe fire and fly, as his heir and successor. Maybe all along he’d been doing the best that he could to ride the line between what was best for his family and what was best for his Kingdom. Maybe it was time to forget what hadn’t been done in the past and focus on what was going to happen from that point forward.</p><p> </p><p>“I have missed you, daidí,” he said as he stepped away from his mother and into his father’s waiting open arms.</p><p> </p><p>“A leanbh,” Kieran said softly as he kissed his temple, and Tony felt himself shudder as his arms tightened around the older man. “You have made me proud. It has been too long. We need to not have such a long separation again. I am sorry for the poor decisions I have made. You have achieved so much on your own. I could not be prouder of you.”</p><p> </p><p>It felt like a confirmation of his worth wrapped up inside an apology. It felt like the best thing he’d ever heard.  It felt like he had his family back. Now all he needed was his brother and they would be whole once again. “I am glad you both have come. I have so many questions. I need to know what’s going on. Please?”</p><p> </p><p>Kieran nodded and Tony led them to the chairs where he introduced them to Richard’s mates. He could tell that his father sensed the Dragon in Reid, and waited until his father’s eyes turned his direction before speaking. He had settled in a chair with Jack perched on an arm with his parents taking the love sofa as the trio settled on the couch Aaron and Reid had been settled on.</p><p> </p><p>“Reid is one of the things I need to discuss with you, daidí,” Tony said seriously. “It was always my understanding that the only way a Dragon could emerge was either at birth when he was born from the union of two Dragons or Immortals or during a Changing Ceremony such as the Templars went through if you detect Dragon Blood within them already.”</p><p> </p><p>“This is true,” Kieran confirmed looking at the youngest member of the room puzzled. While it was harder to pass information with them all in hiding, generally the Observers made him aware of any Dragon births.</p><p> </p><p>“Spencer did not appear as Dragon at birth,” Tony said calmly drawing his father’s eyes back to himself. “And, when we researched his heritage we found nothing. Aaron even visited Spencer’s mother and felt nothing non-human or enhanced human. As a Nephilim he would be able to sense any kind of creature or enhanced human lineage within her, and he felt nothing. Same when they went to see his father. To make sure that we weren’t missing anything, we ran DNA tests to ensure that they really were his parents, and it came back they were. Yet, when Spencer was kidnapped by an unsub with multiple personalities and eventually killed, he emerged quickly as a Dragon during his resurrection. Have you ever heard of that happening?”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Kieran denied quickly as he looked to Caterina before turning his attention to Spencer. “This is not something I am familiar with, but I have heard from the Observers of others reporting they have noticed different changes since the turn of the century. While it’s not unusual for evolutionary changes, it is odd at the level of the changes and even more odd is that so many are coming so closely together. It’s definitely something we need to look into once things are settled. The Observers should be able to help with that. I think right now, though, we need to discuss what’s going to come next.”</p><p> </p><p>~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~</p><p> </p><p>By the time Xavier came back in with some tea for everyone, James and this Daniel Jackson person, whom Bond had introduced as an old friend, were settled in the living room with James on the opposite end of the couch from where Q had been and Daniel in one of the chairs. After handing James and Daniel their cups, he settled back into his spot, expecting to go back to his mission observing, but instead found the conversation turned towards him.</p><p> </p><p>“Xavier, you have my sincerest sympathies having to put up with this one in the field. I remember what he was like on the battlefield. It seemed between he and Richard they were always trying to make my hair turn grey. You’re some kind of Magical, right?”</p><p> </p><p>Q nodded politely as he curled his legs underneath himself to get more comfortable. “Yes, a Mage, but I think of myself as a Data Mage as the digital world seems to be where my powers work best. I’m not sure if it’s because that’s where my interest lies or if it’s some kind of change. I don’t know a whole lot of my own kind, and I’ve never met one who has the ability to turn their powers toward the digital side of life.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s very interesting,” Daniel said eagerly as he leaned forward cradling his cup between his hands. “I’ve heard of a couple other changes across other non-human species that seem to be almost evolutionary changes. I wonder if yours is similar. You don’t have a coven you belong to though? It’s rare for any of the pure magical creatures to not be long to a larger structured group. I’m sure once you and James move to America that we can help you find one. I know for a fact that there is one in DC.”</p><p> </p><p>“Moving to…” Xavier started and trailed off before turning his eyes toward James narrowing them slightly. “I must have missed the conversation where James and I decided to move to the States.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I mean, you’d have to,” Daniel countered sounding confused, and when Xavier turned to look at him he thought the man looked very much like one of his Professors at Uni who didn’t understand what he was saying. Usually, it had been because he was so much smarter than them that they just couldn’t keep up with him.</p><p> </p><p>“Have to us a very strong statement,” Xavier replied sitting back as he let one foot drop to the floor. “I don’t believe that there’s anything that requires me to move anywhere. I also don’t foresee M and Q allowing me to do so. It would be quite hard for me to continue my duties from there.” When the other man just tilted his head to one side, he wondered if all of the Templars had less than 3 brain cells in their heads, as this one didn’t seem to be any quicker than James. While he loved the man and trusted him when it came to split second decisions on the field, he’d never be mistaken for a genius.</p><p> </p><p>“I see,” Daniel finally replied after taking a sip of his tea, “I apologize, I was under the impression that the relationship between you and James was more serious than that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Excuse me?” Xavier said as his eyes narrowed and his back straightened as the newcomer continued to look at him with this clueless and lost expression on his face.  “I don’t see how my relationship with James has anything to do with me having to move anywhere. I do not plan on moving to America and I certainly am not giving up James. This Jason person is more than welcomed to move here. We certainly have more than enough room in the flat for him. If he’s as intelligent as James says then I have no doubt that we can find space for him at MI6. I am more than happy to open my relationship up to include him, but I have no plans on moving anywhere.”</p><p> </p><p>“Q,” James started, but Xavier waved him off. He didn’t need bond defending him from some American professor who thought that he could come into his home and tell him what he was going to do with his life.</p><p> </p><p>“Huh,” Daniel replied as he put the cup on the end table and settled back in his chair, “so let me get this straight.” When the man’s eyes hardened and an intelligence popped into them that hadn’t been there before, Xavier for the first time felt like he’d missed some really important bit, and fallen into a trap instead somewhere. “Jason is supposed to give up his entire life, turn his back on his duty to not just his family but his entire species even more so than he already has and fit himself into your neat and tidy little existence, because what? You have a few extra brain cells and can put a couple spells together on a computer?</p><p> </p><p>“I wasn’t aware that the Head of Research for MI6 was such a prestigious position that it outranked that of being the Advisor to the next Dragon King and being second in line to the crown as the eldest living son to the royal family. James, do tell me that you haven’t fucked up two relationships? You did tell this man just WHO Jason was right? You didn’t give him half the story and then save the rest for some mythological later that would never come? Tell me you aren’t that big of a bloody imbecile. Someone start speaking NOW!”</p><p> </p><p>Q looked to James, but it seemed that the man’s lips had been glued together and his eyes stuck on some point between his feet. “Maybe we should go back a few steps,” he suggested deciding that he’d deal with James and his idiocy later, “as it seems that I am missing some information. Why don’t you go back to telling me just whom you are, because I seem to have underestimated you? I offer my sincerest apologies for that. I am used to James and Edward’s stupidity. I’m afraid that they have set quite a low standard of an intelligence level for you to live up to.”</p><p> </p><p>After pause where the other Templar in the room drained his tea cup and seemed to be calming himself down, he finally nodded. “I apologize as well. Usually I don’t lose my temper so quickly. I blame Jack completely. Several hundred years with the man was bound to have a negative effect on me eventually. My name is Daniel Jackson. I worked as a scribe in the monastery where I grew up in after my parents died until I got the chance to join the Templars. When the Pope lost his mind, and decided to change the churches policy on non-human creatures, I was one of the ones selected for Immortality and assigned to a small Pack of Dragons in Ireland. Eventually I ended up assigned to Jack who was their first and only Immortal child. During the Revolutionary War we ended up here in the states where we found Jack’s Dragon Mate in Prince Antonio. They’ve been together ever since, although they have somewhat of an unusual relationship. Hopefully, that will change now that they don’t have to hide what they are any longer. While I never expected it when I accepted the position, I am now the Protector to the future Dragon King’s Dragon Mate. That Mate being Prince Antonio Dominic Paddington.</p><p> </p><p>“His brother Jason Henry Paddington is actually the elder of the twins, and the only Dragon born to the King and Queen. Normally, that would automatically make him King, however there are some questioning if he’ll go that route. Antonio would honestly be a much better choice than Jason. From what I’ve heard from Richard over the years since we met again, Antonio has always acted and thought more like a future King than Jason has.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s true,” James said quietly as he finally re-joined the conversation. “I didn’t want to believe it for quite a long while, because I suppose I got caught in the ‘whose twin will be King’ nonsense. Once I realized though that Richard wasn’t just talking out of his ass, I saw what he meant. It would be a travesty for us all if Jason was appointed the successor.    I say that as someone who helped raise him and later loved him in an entirely different manner. No, I am fairly confident that Antonio will be King. Unless plans have changed since I last saw Kieran a few years ago that’s the plan. At that point, Jason will become Antonio’s Advisor. It’s a role he’s aspired to for quite some time now.”</p><p> </p><p>“A bloody Prince!” Xavier spat staring at James dumbfounded. “What in the hell are you doing with me when you have a bloody Prince in love with your arse?”</p><p> </p><p>“Why not you, Q?” James asked frowning and looking genuinely confused. “What does title have to do with love? I knew when my feelings for you equaled those that I felt for Jason that I couldn’t let a second one get away, and just hoped that you could grow to care for him as well once things changed. Your worth is not determined by some title that you don’t have. I mean technically, Jack is a Prince too, although his kingdom would now fall under Edward’s purview. I love you for you, Q, and well, at least I didn’t once have to change your diapers. It messes with a man’s mind.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is that why you ran off like a 16-year-old boy embarrassed in the morning after?” Daniel asked reminding Xavier of his presence, which was a good thing because otherwise he might have done something entirely inappropriate to James in front of company. The bloody bastard always knew how to tug at his heartstrings just when he was the iratest at him.</p><p> </p><p> James sighed and Q could tell that he was barely restraining rolling his eyes. “It was bloody embarrassing! Plus I was sure that Kieran was going to remove my damned head from my shoulders. I know my oath was a long time ago, but I’m fairly sure that there was no clause about shagging my charge in it. I mean it isn’t like you were shagging Jack or Richard shagging Antonio.”</p><p> </p><p>When there was only silence from Daniel, Xavier’s head pinged back to the other man making him feel somewhat like he was at a bloody Wimbledon match. From the smirk on the man’s face it was fairly evident that Bond was wrong in his assumption. “You fucked Jack!” He heard James snap only to see Daniel snicker. “Well, not since he’s met Antonio. It would be bad form to have sex with your charge after he’s mated, but before that, yeah. We spent nearly all our time going from one battle to the next, and we knew that it was just convenience.</p><p> </p><p>“And, before you ask, yes I know for a fact Richard and Antonio had the same arrangement that Jack and I did. In fact, Jack has commented more than once that Antonio has had less sex since his Mating than he did in the times before they met. Although, they did on occasion have their needs met by others when they couldn’t be together. I think mostly on Antonio’s part when Jack was married to Sarah, the moron. Charlie is a good kid though. So, I suppose it worked out in the end. So, now that we’re all on the same page again, forgetting for the moment the huge amount of groveling James is going to have to do later, let’s try this conversation again. Xavier, will you be joining a Coven once you move to DC? Or, will you just be part of Antonio’s Pack and let him find you a Coven to help you with your magical needs?”</p><p> </p><p>Xavier felt like he was standing in a pit of quicksand, because the earth beneath his feet just would not quit shifting. “I don’t understand. Why would the future Dragon King see me as part of his Pack?”</p><p> </p><p>Daniel smiled affectionately, and Q wondered what put it there. “Well, Tonio is hard to explain. He doesn’t much care about convention. He already has a fairly good-sized Pack started of various non-human species, and given whom you hopefully will be to his twin he will naturally pull you into it. James is already mostly a part of it, but will have to deal with some aggravation from the King for a while. I’m afraid that little brother doesn’t think much of the jackass who broke his big brother’s heart, and he has several hundred years of it to work out of his system. Now, if you objected and just wanted to join the DC Coven and not Tonio’s pack I doubt that he’d object. He’s very much about you being surrounded by people of your own kind in addition to those whom you select as family.”</p><p> </p><p>“I will have to give it some thought,” Q finally conceded struggling to keep up with the changes that were being thrown at him. “Whatever will MI6 say James about us leaving?”</p><p> </p><p>“They’re already aware, Q,” James said calmly, and when Xavier turned his head back to his Mate he saw that he’d turned his body toward him. “They were already aware of my duty to Jason and the Royal Dragon family. The second that I reported you as my mate it would be understood that should something happen that requires I relocate to the US that you would come with me. It’s why Boothroyd always asks if you’ll be joining me on one of my trips to New York City to check on Jason.”</p><p> </p><p>“I see,” Q offered quietly and let his mind ponder all of the information that they’d learned. When he came back out of his own head, the room was darker than it had been, and Daniel was missing. Looking around, he saw James at one of the windows looking outside.</p><p> </p><p>“James?”</p><p> </p><p>When his Mate turned and smiled at him, he felt something relax inside of him at the obvious love in his eyes when he looked at him. “I put Daniel in the guest room to get some sleep. He’s been going almost non-stop for a few days. I guess the team he’s on had a mission of some kind that they’d just returned from when things went to hell. We need to be at Stonehenge at sunrise to catch the Transport to the states. Whatever on earth that means. Daniel was a little vague on the subject. I think he’s still a little miffed with me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm,” Q offered back as James watched him from the windows.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you still miffed with me?”</p><p> </p><p>Xavier couldn’t help but sigh. He really wanted to stay mad at the man, but for some reason he was never able to. “I should be.”</p><p> </p><p>“But?” James asked hopefully, and Q rolled his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“I still expect loads of groveling and arsekissing,” Xavier commanded as he shut down his laptop and then stood. “Starting now. I think I need to remind you who is in charge of this relationship Mr. Bond. Come. Follow me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Q,” James said, and Q could hear the cheeky smile in his voice as the man followed him to the bedroom.</p><p> </p><p>~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~</p><p> </p><p>Tony leaned back in his chair, not remembering leaning forward almost as if he were trying to get closer to his parents, and squeezed Jack’s hand slightly tighter as if he could draw his strength through their touch. He wasn’t ready for this moment. Suddenly he was scared to hear what was going to come next, and the kicker was that he had no idea which path scared him the most. The path that led to the position he’d trained himself for his whole life to be the Advisor that Jason deserved, or the path that led to the destiny that in his soul cried out for, but he’d never believed he had a chance at. An Advisor role that he wasn’t sure that he was suited for or a Leader role that he’d never trained for. He let his eyes flicker to Jack’s face and saw the support there as the man leaned down to whisper in his ear.</p><p> </p><p>“Whatever he says, I’m always in your corner. No one can change that. From here on out, it’s you and me Kid.”</p><p> </p><p>Tony snorted and leaned against his Mate as he let the smile loose that was trying to break out. “You do remember that I’m older than you are, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“Semantics,” Jack shot back waving a hand as he grinned. “You’ve never looked older than me in your life. That’s all that should count. Once I looked like I was about 130 human years old.” Jack shivered as Tony arched an eyebrow. “Never take treats from strange alien girls. Trust me. Not worth it no matter how hot the sex is.”</p><p> </p><p>Tony huffed and poked Jack’s bicep with his free hand. “No more strange alien girls for you, Captain Kirk. From now on you’re a one Immortal kind of man.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, dear,” Jack said happily before the sound of Kieran clearing his throat caught their attention.</p><p> </p><p>“As entertaining as you two are to watch, perhaps we could get back to the point of this conversation?” When the two men nodded, the King continued. “You know, Antonio, I tried to have this conversation with you once, and it became very clear quickly that you would not hear of the notion of you being King. I’ve never been sure if it was out of loyalty to your brother, or because you didn’t not want to set yourself up for something that you truly didn’t believe would ever be yours. At the time I let it go thinking that we had plenty of time to have this conversation. While that might have been true, I can see that it was a mistake. Actually, it was one of several mistakes we have made with you, my son. I know that you wish you discuss this with your brother before you will accept what I have to say, but I can assure you that it will not change the course at this point. The time is well past for you to be made aware of my successor.</p><p> </p><p>“I remember when you were just a small babe standing and watching you and your brother in your crib. It was the day that we learned the Pope was making his declaration that would send us all into hiding. Jason was sleeping peacefully lying there on his stomach with one of his tiny thumbs in his mouth. You, though, you lay there with your eyes wide open looking around as if you were already watching for danger. I knew then that I should be making you King instead of your brother as tradition insisted.</p><p> </p><p>“You’ve always had this air about you that inspired men and made them follow you into the deepest depths of hell. Unfortunately, I let myself be swayed by those that said it was not the time to turn my back on tradition and I needed to declare the Dragon to be the future King. For that, I am sorry, mac. Looking back I can see many times over the years and centuries where I should have set you down and forced you to have that conversation, or at the very least tell you what my plans were. I didn’t do that though, so now here we are. That all being said, I cannot go back and change what I have already done. All I can go forward and hope that you understand I did my best. Being King is not easy, but that’s why it’s important that I make the right decision.</p><p> </p><p>“So, today I am here to inform you that regardless of what conversation you have with your brother, you will be named my successor. To go with that, I will be stepping down once the decision to come out of the dark is made public, and you will be announced as the Dragon King from that point forward with Jack announced as your Dragon Mate. I know though that you will have a lot of questions, and will need some guidance on how to handle certain situations a such. While I know Jason wishes to be your Advisor and will have some of those answers, there are still going to be times that you need my help. So, your mother and I have made the decision to move from England to here in the States. I don’t want to interfere where I am not wanted, but we want to be closer to you should you need us. To go with that, I at least will need a new Protector appointed as Gabriel will be taking a… leave of absence.”</p><p> </p><p>“Holy boatload of information, Batman,” Tony muttered before running a hand over his face. Apparently, he wasn’t as quiet as he’d thought he was because both Jack and Richard snickered, and Aaron smirked indulgently. “Err umm sorry. Let’s umm…. Why do you need to replace Gabriel? I noticed that he wasn’t with you. Does this have something to do with why it took Richard so long to show you to the library?”</p><p> </p><p>Kieran sighed and nodded. “I should have seen this coming. He’s always been highly protective of me and my interests, but I didn’t realize how badly it had gotten or how attached he’d become to his position. When he got here he made some… inappropriate comments to Richard, which got him sent home. I should advise you that I did give Thomas permission to take leave also if he wished to join him. He’s still considering his options. I told him to take all the time he needed.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course,” Tony murmured as he considered his options. There was one name that jumped to the front of his mind immediately, and he really hoped that the man would consider it. “A couple questions there. Would you offer this person the same arrangement that you did the Templars? So, Immortality in exchange for serving as your Protector? Also, is there any reason why a Sentinel couldn’t be made Immortal? And, given that you’re stepping down, is this something that they could do in addition to serving another position at lest temporarily? I mean, you can always go with him if he has a Sentinel issue he has to resolve somewhere in the Eastern Half of the US.”</p><p> </p><p>“Bloody brilliant decision, Tonio,” Richard blurted with a laugh. “I don’t know who you would choose to replace Thomas should he take leave though. Too bad Gibbs isn’t Mated. Strange, really. Given how strong of a Sentinel he is you’d think he would need a Guide.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m pretty sure that he knows who his Guide is,” Tony offered looking to Richard, “and if I am right about who it is, he’d be the perfect replacement for Thomas.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not that I am trying to push you out, man.”</p><p> </p><p>Thomas waved a hand in the air to brush off the concern. “I am fairly confident that I’ll go join him. He and I have been friends a long time. I feel somewhat responsible for not telling anyone sooner that he was slipping. I don’t know as I would feel right making him go out into the world all alone. I already feel itchy scratchy that he’s being sent to England alone.”</p><p> </p><p>Tony smiled at the man who had been so very loyal to his mother over the years. “Thomas, I can’t speak for my mother, but I would absolutely understand if you needed to go. I can get someone to protect Mamma and Daidí while I get more permanent arrangements made.”</p><p> </p><p>“Spencer and I would be thrilled to help,” Aaron offered immediately. “We will have to take a leave from the FBI as it is because Richard will have to be with you full time now. Neither of us are willing to stay there without him. AD Evans and Director Skinner are both aware of our situation and will give us all the time that we need to get things worked out. Plus, I would imagine that Spencer has some questions he would like to ask that he’s been holding in since his transformation.”</p><p> </p><p>“I would be honored to answer whatever you have to ask, piccolo,” Caterina said, and Tony had to grin at the little bounce that Spencer gave. He thought that his mother would be the perfect person for Spencer. Tony had tried his best, but he was no Dragon, and couldn’t tell him all the things that he needed to know.</p><p>“Ok, well Thomas if you need to go home, it sounds like you have all of our approval. Dad, as far as you and Mamma moving here to the states, and you serving as an Advisor of sorts, I don’t have an issue with it. I’d ask that you wait to pick your new residence until I get your Protection Detail worked out. If the person I want accepts, then he’d be the perfect person to know where the safest place would be for you to move into. Dad?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, of course I would offer them Immortality. I know of no reason why a Sentinel could not be made Immortal, in fact, I am fairly confident that we changed a few over when we were forced into hiding. Given that Sentinels and Guides are still human. If he were say a Lycan, then no I could not make him Immortal. But a Sentinel or Guide can be changed, and if he is bonded or knows who his Guide is or finds his Guide after we changed him then we would offer the change to that man or woman as well. As far as them having another position, well…”</p><p> </p><p>Kieran fell silent for a moment as he considered the question. “I suppose we could at least try it. I won’t know any more about what my new role will entail or how much time it would take up than you do about what it will take to be Dragon King in 2009. It is definitely far removed from being King in 1310 that is for certain. So, the best I can say is that I am willing to try it and see what happens. I will turn a similar question to you. Are you going to try to continue to work at NCIS once you are King?”</p><p> </p><p>“I think so, yes,” Tony admitted looking to Jack who smiled not surprised in the least. “Obviously we’d have some huge things to work out, but I’d like to try. I think I can serve my people best by not locking myself in a room and not coming out of it except to order people around. I don’t know how realistic it is, but I’d like to try. Vance gave me a very appealing hypothetical offer today that I’m fairly confident wasn’t all that hypothetical. It certainly would help me to still do my job and be King. I told him that I’d have to take some time away to get things settled if you did make me King, and he was very understanding about that. Surprisingly understanding, actually. I was still fairly sure he didn’t like me up until that point. Obviously I’d have to bring in Jack and Richard, which means I’d bring in Aaron and Spencer also. So, I have an idea running around in my head for a fourth team than what he suggested that wouldn’t keep me confined to a desk all the time. But, yeah. I wanna try. Like you said I don’t know if it will work, but if it doesn’t I can deal with it at that point.”</p><p> </p><p>Tony fell silent for a moment as he watched his mother. His mind had unwillingly turned itself toward Senior and he found himself wondering how he was going to tell her what the despicable man had done. “Yes, mio figlio,” she finally prompted drawing him from his thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>“We need to talk about Senior,” he said seriously. “I don’t think you’re going to be very please by what happened a couple nights ago. I just hope I’m not the one you are displeased with.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I will not know until you tell me, mio bambino.” She pointed out, and Tony nodded before launching into the story of what had unfolded with the conman and his fears that there would be trouble of some kind coming. When he got done, she stayed quiet for quite a long time, but when she did speak, it was clear that it was her son that she supported.</p><p> </p><p>“I am so sorry,” she said softly as she looked down at her hands. “I knew that you were reluctant to use him as your father with your current identity. With him being a new Immortal and also being family I thought that it might help him and you to have that connection when we could not be around. How did you know right from the beginning that it was a bad idea to have him pose as your father?”</p><p> </p><p>“He doesn’t feel right, and he doesn’t seem to have the ability to change his appearance. I mean, I know he’s still a young Immortal, but he’s past the age where he cannot fluctuate his age. He’s literally stuck looking as an old man, and I think it has something to do with the kind of Dragon that he is. We can see that things are changing. There used to be no consequence for a Dragon who lost their moral compass until the King got involved. With all of the other changes in the various species that are coming out, I don’t think that it’s unreasonable that there are some limitations forming for those Dragons that have lost the path of protection and righteousness. I think he doesn’t alter his appearance because he physically cannot do it anymore because he’s a greedy, self-centered conman. It’s almost like someone looked down on us and said whoa, this ain’t workin’ folks, lemmie just make some changes.”</p><p> </p><p>“That is an interesting theory,” Aaron said sounding as if he was searching his memories for something. “It actually might not be far off. I seem to remember…” Before he could continue his thought the front doorbell began ringing as the sound of someone pounding on the door itself was heard. Sensing trouble, Tony stood and followed Richard out of the room as his friend ran to the door.</p><p> </p><p>The former Templar reached the door first and yanked it open, to reveal a haggard looking Nicholas on the other side with Daniel supporting him, and a grim faced James behind them along with another man that Tony didn’t know. “Where’s Jason?” He asked immediately ignoring the immediate longing to punch James Bond in the damned face. “Why isn’t he with you? Where is my brother?”</p><p> </p><p>“They have him,” Nicholas said looking and sounding devastated. “I tried. I did. I swear that I tried to protect him, but for some reason he couldn’t change and there were so many of them. I… they have him Antonio. They have him.” Tony let out a low growl from deep in his throat, and had he been Dragon the world would know just how far not to push Prince Antonio Dominic Paddington.</p><p> </p><p>~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~</p><p> </p><p>An hour later found Tony pacing around the kitchen with Jack standing in the doorway watching and Richard in one corner of the room giving the future King plenty of room to prowl. At that moment, he looked more lion than Dragon, but there was no doubt he was lethal. Richard and Jack had pushed him toward the kitchen when the house erupted into chaos at the news that Prince Jason had been kidnapped by unknown assailants. Richard had been able to see the second that the future King moved from panic to Investigator mode and knew that he needed the freedom to move to think through the situation. Tonio was one of the greatest minds he’d ever known and knew if anyone could figure this out quickly it was he.</p><p> </p><p>When he suddenly stopped mid-stride with his eyes focused on a front corner of the room, Richard knew that he’d figured something out. Carefully, he moved forward to see what had caught his attention, and saw a shard of plate near one of the plants he had at the front windows. Before he could make a comment though, Tony’s eyes lifted and locked onto Jack. “Call Sam. I want Charlie here. I know I said before that I didn’t want him near us until I knew that he would be safe, but I can’t take the risk now. If people can find Jason at a cabin that even I did not know existed, then they certainly can find my son who I have legal Guardianship of at one of my legal addresses. Let her know that you and Richard are coming to escort them here. Richard, no arguments. Bring my son to me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, my liege,” Richard murmured and felt a burst of warmth at finally being able to utter those words aloud and have them be true. The change from Kieran to Tony might not yet have been made official, but as far as Richard was concerned it was done.</p><p> </p><p>Jack was already on the phone talking to Sam when Richard pulled him out of the room saying they needed to arm themselves, which meant a stop in the armory in addition to getting his wallet and keys. Heading into the library where everyone was crowed in, Tony headed straight for his father noticing the room fell quiet as he came in other than his mother who was cursing in Italian and wishing some fairly bloodthirsty consequences for whomever had taken her bambino. Never let it be said that his Mamma was some kind of wilting flower. Caterina DiNozzo had been selected as Dragon Queen for a reason.</p><p> </p><p>Stopping in front of his father, he looked him in the eye trying to remain calm and respectful. “I need to know who is in charge here. We both cannot lead this mess. Jason has been taken, and I need to know which one of us is responsible for getting him back alive.”</p><p> </p><p>Tony watched as Kieran took a deep breath and offered a stiff nod of his head. He wanted to feel bad for his father, but the almost overwhelming feeling of panic that he was just barely containing took up almost all of his focus. “As far as I am concerned, as of this moment you are Dragon King.” When his father then knelt in front of him, the barriers holding in his emotions almost cracked. Reaching out he placed a hand on his father’s shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“Daidí, you will always be the King of my heart,” he said softly drawing his father’s gaze. “If you see somewhere I am making an error, or think of something I have not done, please let me know.” He then stepped back and looked to Thomas. “I know I said that you could return to England immediately, but I am of need of your assistance at least until we get through this emergency. I need someone to keep notes of things for me, and I have no better ideas of someone to do it than you, my friend. Would you be willing to assist me for a bit? I am going to get someone here to watch over my mother for you.”</p><p> </p><p>“It would be my honor, my liege,” Thomas said as he pulled out his tablet. “I often do the same for your mother.”</p><p> </p><p>Nodding, Tony turned his eyes to James, who had been standing quietly in one of the front corners of the room watching him. Making a tight fist, Tony narrowed his eyes for a moment before forcing himself to relax and heading to stand directly in front of the man. “I have a great deal many things I wish to say to you right now, but I will hold them for the moment. I see no reason to beat you up more than you are already doing to yourself. I do have one question though that I will insist that you answer if you are to be allowed to continue helping us.”</p><p> </p><p>Pulling out the knife he kept hidden his belt, Tony quickly made a slash across his palm letting the blood pool a moment before turning his eyes toward James. Behind him he could hear his mother gasp, and his father speak something to her softly. He could see the man he did not know flinch out of the corner of his eye, but fortunately he didn’t move to interfere. Looking James in the eye again, he let his eyes harden as he made his demand.</p><p> </p><p>“Swear your allegiance to me, right now, and I will allow you to remain. Your position as Jason’s Protector is forfeit. However, that would have had to happen for the two of you to pursuit a relationship, which better be happening or I will be most displeased. I think that you have strung my brother along for several centuries too long. Kneel.”</p><p> </p><p>Tony could see James’ jaw twitch, but gracefully, he knelt on the ground holding one hand out to be cut. Quickly, Tony ran the sharp blade across the former Templar’s hand and let his blood pool a moment before twining their hands together.  “Do you swear your loyalty to me as your King forsaking all previous oaths you have given before now including those given to the Church and any other King, Holy Figure, or Leader of any kind? Do you swear on this blood oath to serve me as I see fit until such time that I see reason to release you from this oath?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, my liege, I do.” James swore, and while Tony could see the fire of anger and worry in his eyes, he somehow knew that he could trust the man to keep his oath this time. In some ways, James was like Abby, only instead of separating himself from all Immortals and Dragons, it was his Mate that he’d isolated himself from. If anyone knew what kind of damage that could cause, it was Tony.</p><p> </p><p>“Your oath is accepted,” Tony said calmly. “Stand, my Knight.” Then he turned to the man who he didn’t know that had been watching them. “Who are you, mage?”</p><p> </p><p>“How did you know that?” Xavier asked surprised, and Tony just shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>“I almost always know someone’s species on sight. I don’t know how. It started about ten years ago. Please, don’t make me ask again. My temper is too close to the surface to play games.”</p><p> </p><p>“Xavier Allan Quartermain,” Q said quickly. “My apologies, your Majesty, I meant no disrespect. I was simply surprised. Normally, only strong Magics can pinpoint my being a Madge. Specifically, I identify as a Digital Mage. While I can do traditional magic, I do best with finding and manipulating digital information, getting through firewalls, and such.”</p><p> </p><p>“Perfect,” Tony said smiling for the first time since he’d found out his brother was missing. “I need you to find out whom Antony Dominic DiNozzo recently married. I have a feeling he and whomever his new bride is are behind Jason’s disappearance. He himself would not have the resources or skill to pull off something like this. He’s a low level conman. This had to be someone who saw the chaos that was going on and took advantage of the situation to strike when we’d be distracted. Given that I didn’t know my brother had a cabin in upstate New York, it has to be someone who has been watching him for quite some time. So, they must be Immortal or Dragon. What do you need to get started?”</p><p> </p><p>“Tea and a place to work where I can plug in my laptop,” Q said immediately feeling the call to serve this man without question. It was odd because he had some kind of pull toward this man that he’d never experienced before. He wasn’t even of the same species as Antonio Paddington, and yet Xavier felt the almost instinctual longing to kneel himself and swear an oath of loyalty to this man, when really he should be angry over what just happened with James. Instead though, all he wanted was to serve him in any way he could.</p><p> </p><p>Tony nodded and turned to find Spencer watching him expectantly. “Spencer, can you please show Xavier to the front office and show him where the tea and tea pot are? Then I need you to retrieve your and Aaron’s badges and weapons. I have an errand that I need for the two of you to perform, please?” Spencer nodded and immediately motioned for the other man to follow him already chatting about things that he thought the man would need to know.</p><p> </p><p>Turning his attention to Aaron, Tony laid out his request. “Aaron, I need you to take Spencer and go to NCIS. Talk to Director Vance and fill him in on the situation. Let him know that I need Ducky and Gibbs. Tell Gibbs that I need him to call his Guide and have him meet us here. Make sure they all know that I am asking as the Dragon King, and that the change has more or less been made. There will be a ceremony at some point, but obviously that will need to wait. Tell Ducky to bring his medical bag and anything his Darker self may need to assist with the situation. Remind him about a conversation I had with him once about preventing a Dragon to change from their human form to Dragon form.” Aaron nodded his understanding, the expression on his face clearly screaming Unit Chief Aaron Hotchner, and Tony knew that his orders would be completed.</p><p>Taking a deep breath for a moment, Tony let himself consider what he’d put in motion and what else needed to do. Turning his attention to Thomas for a moment, he advised the man to make a note that he needed to find a Protector for his son Charlie. Then he moved to where his parents were sitting, glad to see that his mother had quieted. Although, the fire of anger was still clearly shown in the way her eyes glowed golden flames faintly.</p><p>“The books that Jason used to forever get in trouble for getting into, were those the Templar’s books?”</p><p>Kieran nodded surprised at the unexpected question. “How did you know those came from them? I ordered no one to be told where they came from.”</p><p>Sighing, Tony looked around and took a seat in the chair near where his parents were still seated on the couch. “Daniel and Nicholas, would you be willing to go get some waters and drinks for those remaining? And, maybe something to eat? I know it isn’t much of an assignment, but…”</p><p>“However we can help,” Daniel said quickly, and Nicholas immediately echoed his agreement.</p><p>“I am just thankful that you have not thrown me out,” his brother’s best friend said guiltily, and Tony knew he needed to nip this in the bud then before it could become a problem.</p><p>“You may be Immortal, but you are just one man, Nicholas,” Tony said calmly and compassionately. “As much as I want to rail at James for not being there, I’m not because I knew he most likely would not have been much help either. Neither of you have a Dragon Ability that would allow you to fight off a dozen or more armed men from your description of the attack. You have been my brother’s best friend for centuries. You stepped up and accepted responsibility for his safety when his King appointed Templar Protector left him unguarded. You have more than proven your loyalty to my brother over the years, and trust me when I say that it has been noticed and will be rewarded. As a matter of fact, I had already planned on asking you to become his officially King appointed Protector. There isn’t anyone else I would trust with his safety more than you.”</p><p>The shock of realizing that not only would he not be punished for what he viewed as his mistake, but in fact rewarded froze Nicholas in his spot for a moment. Quickly enough though, he moved to kneel down in front of Tonio, taking one of his hands in his and touching his forehead the back of it. “My liege,” he said. His voice thick with emotion. “It would be my greatest honor to serve you as your brother’s Protector. Thank you for your generosity and faith. I swear I will not let you down.”</p><p>“I have no doubts of anything else, Sir Nicholas,” Tony said before the Knight looked up at him with a nod and then left to follow Daniel to the kitchen. Tony was glad that it was only himself and his Parents for the moment, as James had followed Daniel and Nicholas out to check on how Q’s search was coming along. “I don’t…” Confused he looked to his father who was smiling at him.</p><p>“It is a little hard to take in the first time,” he admitted ruefully. “I think you handled that much better than my first time. Like you, I was just making what I felt was the right decision, and not doing anything different than I would have before I got a crown and a throne. If ever those moments feel routine and don’t carry the same weight of honor and humbleness as you are feeling right now, it’s that time that you will know you are the wrong kind of King. For what it’s worth, I think that you have handled everything to this point marvelously. I cannot think of a single thing I would change, as much as your Blood Oath demand from James was unexpected. You will just need to make sure you are careful how you work things so that you are not unnecessarily affecting his relationship.”</p><p>Tony nodded and let out another deep breath as he tried to relax more into his chair. “That whole thing was… I just wanted to deck him. I’m so freaking mad at him right now, daidí. It is so hard not to just scream at him for the pain he has caused Jason, especially in the light of what’s going on now. I have to keep reminding myself of what I just told Nicholas. Because, the reality is that had James been at his post where he was supposed to be, meaning at the cabin with Jason and Nicholas, we probably still would not know he was missing. And, if what I think this is really is then… Are those books the Templar books?”</p><p>“Yes, mo mhac,” Kieran confirmed as Caterina shifted position when Nicholas came back with some bottles of water, which he placed on the coffee table before leaving again. Leaning forward, Tony grabbed one of the bottles and took a healthy swallow letting his mind turn over everything one more time.</p><p>“I know you have questions, but I need some more information before I say anything more. I think I’d rather wait for everyone to be here before I say anything further.”</p><p>“Whatever you think best, my Tonio,” Caterina said putting her free hand on top of the other she had entwined with Kieran’s. “I know that you will do everything that you can to bring Jason back safe.” Not knowing what more to say, Tony closed his eyes for a moment and let scenarios run through his mind. He was of the opinion that you could never be too prepared.</p><p>Less than two hours later, Tony found himself looking around the library which was could not comfortably seat any more people. He had never imagined that they’d have to fit 20 people into it when they bought the second townhouse, but was glad now that he’d let himself be convinced they needed a music room and not to put his baby grand in the library. As it was there was no additional room for anyone to sit, and a few like Q and Spencer were sitting on the floor to give chairs to other people. At the moment, everyone was finishing their meal, and Tony was a little surprised they’d had enough bread or buns for sandwiches in the house, but they must have. As far as he knew none of the Dragons present could magically conjure food.</p><p>Kieran and Caterina were still on the couch with Charlie. Tony had to smile as he watched his mother fawn over her only grandchild. To find out that he was an Immortal had been a pleasant surprise for the older couple who like every other couple with children of their own in the world had longed for some grandchildren to love and spoil. The fact that Charlie was Jack’s and in college didn’t phase them in the least.</p><p>Ducky was sitting in a chair talking to AJ who had come on Vance’s orders with him and Gibbs as well as McGee. The Observer had been eyeing Kieran, and it was making Tony twitch, but he didn’t know why. He’d already told the man that he could Observe all he wanted, but right at that second he didn’t need another Advisor or one more voice in the chaos. Fortunately, AJ was a pretty good guy and said he understood, and if his help was needed he’d be around. McGee was sitting with Xavier and Spencer and Tony didn’t even want to try and follow that conversation as he was fairly confident he didn’t have either enough geek or a high enough IQ to follow it. He really appreciated his friend’s support though and had been happy to see him.</p><p>Fornell and Gibbs were standing talking to Aaron and Major Carter who worked with Jack and had come with Charlie. Tony was pleased as punch that Gibbs’ Guide had been exactly whom he thought he was. He couldn’t wait to discuss his parents’ protection with the two men. The other member of Jack’s team Teal’c, who Tony was getting some vibes from that he had no way of understanding, was standing with Richard, James and Daniel presumably talking strategies or some such warrior thing. All he knew about the man was he was some badass warrior who saved Jack’s neck a time or two.</p><p>Thomas and Nicholas were sitting on the opposite end of the room speaking quietly. Jason’s best friend was nearly all healed thanks to some extra assistance from Caterina. He naturally healed faster thanks to his Immortality, but it seemed his injuries had been quite severe and need a little more healing power. Lastly, Jack was still perched on the arm of Tony’s chair. A spot he’d resumed the second that he returned to the townhouse, and hadn’t moved from it other than to go fetch drinks or something for Tony to nibble on. Finally, he decided that it was time to get the show on the road, and let out a loud whistle to draw everyone’s attention. When Gibbs glared, he smiled sheepishly.</p><p>“Sorry, Boss! I forgot. OK, lets get this in gear. Who knows what is happening to Jason right now. Xavier, did you find anything on the Senior’s marriage front?”</p><p>The man nodded from his position on the floor and picked up a tablet. “Yes, I found a certificate of marriage in London for Anthony Dominic DiNozzo and one Joan Kent dated June 28th of 2006.”</p><p>“Joan Kent?” Tony asked with obvious shock in his voice as Richard began swearing loudly. Tony tried to ask the next question, but no sound would come out. Fortunately, Jack knew enough about Tony’s past to sense what was the problem.</p><p>“Were you able to find anything to suggest that she could be Immortal?” He asked, and Q nodded turning his attention to Jack when it was clear his news had upset Tony.</p><p>“Yes, and honestly the daft woman hasn’t even tried very hard to hide it. She has listed on her current “birth certificate” as her father being Edmond Woodstock Kent, and her mother being Margaret Wake with both being deceased. There is a clear trail going back as far as I can find birth certificates for of her using either Joan Kent or Joan Woodstock as alias’. Is there a problem? The Prince looks quite pale.”</p><p>Tony opened his mouth to answer, but couldn’t force the words out. Looking at his father helplessly, he finally stood and hurried from the room with Richard and Jack hot on his heels. Once they were gone, those that remained turned their attention to Kieran who looked quite grave.</p><p>“Antonio’s first military appointment was with King Edward III not even a month after he took the throne. When his son Edward was born, the King appointed Tonio as the child’s protector. The King was the first person that Tony had ever told our secret to, and that child grew to become a very dear friend to my son. Every battle that Prince Edward was in Tonio was by his side and his nickname of The Black Prince was given to him by my son. Tonio and Prince Edward were nearly inseparable, and although Tonio had offered, the Prince refused Immortality to save his life. He said that he had his reasons and he had faith that someday Tony would understand. When the Prince was killed in battle, Tony… Well he took it incredibly hard. He was there mere feet away from him, and was unable to save him. Even if the Prince had agreed to accept Immortality, he couldn’t have done it because of where they were.”</p><p>“That’s why he got so mad at Jason when he saved me,” Nicholas said with guilt thick in his tone. The King nodded. His face a blank mask.</p><p>“While we are all glad for your presence with us now, Nicholas, it was a huge risk to us all changing you there in the middle of a battle field with knights and others wandering around. If anyone had seen what he was doing and remembered…” Caterina trailed off letting the consequences go unspoken. Witchcraft was still something they killed people for back then, and while an Immortal or Dragon could not die from their methods, burning alive for instance would be the worst kind of torture.</p><p>“Joan of Kent was Edward the Black Knight’s wife. He was her third husband, and to be honest there were several of us including Tonio who were highly concerned about the marriage. Edward though was bestowed with her, and insisted on the marriage. When he died, Joan didn’t take it well. She promised Tony that someday he would pay for letting the Prince die even though it was his wish to not be made Immortal. I had no idea though that she was one herself. It makes the whole thing clearer and somewhat more suspicious. If she is the one who married Anthony and has Jason, things are even graver than we believed. There is no telling what she will do.”</p><p>“That’s easy,” Tony said from the doorway drawing everyone’s attention as he came back in and settled in the chair he’d been sitting in previously with Richard and Jack flanking him. “She will do whatever she must to make me pay for what she sees as the numerous slights made against her. Some of which I was not even alive yet to have committed.”</p><p>“Whatever do you mean, Anthony?” Ducky asked and Tony studied his friend seriously for a moment before continuing.</p><p>“AJ, do you recall that Templar Library that you spoke about at NCIS, which you told us was lost?”</p><p>AJ nodded quickly as his gaze bounced from Tony to Kieran and back. “You know where it is.”</p><p>“We have it,” Tony corrected looking at his father to give permission to elaborate.</p><p>“We have always had it,” Kieran corrected as he ran his thumb over the top of Caterina’s hand. “The Templars only had so much room for their books and scrolls. After a certain amount of time, they’d send the information to us. We would then store it for them. Given that the Dragon King is always the head of the High Council of Creatures, it made sense. When it became clear that the Pope was on a path that would lead to declaring anything non-human as Evil, the Templars became speeding up the process and moved the remainder of the library to us. We then began moving things to England where we planned to retreat to safety. So, the Templar Library has been at Paddington Castle since 1310 where it was agreed to be placed. I am still unsure though why you are interested Antonio now. What does the library have to do with Jason being kidnapped and this daft woman who things we all owe her something.”</p><p>“Not you,” Tony corrected quietly but calmly, “just me, because I am the only Immortal child, and thus I represent the line that caused the issue if what I suspect is true.”</p><p>Tony paused for a moment as he battled between the present and the past remembering the enthusiastic boy who would run into his room with whatever ancient treasure he’d unearthed in the tombs of books that he was constantly being chased out of. “One day when we were boys, Jason found a scroll that looked quite ancient even then. It read like some cheesy prophecy from a bad Sci-Fi movie, and although as boys we had a grand time trying to figure out what it could mean, I over time put it out of my mind chalking it up to some bit of fancy. That is until one day I walked into autopsy and saw Ducky changing his shirt.”</p><p>Tony looked toward the older man whose eyes were suddenly guarded. “I apologize my friend. I had intended to speak with you about this privately, but then Jason disappeared and I just….”</p><p>Ducky waved a hand in the air looking every year of his age suddenly. “Our sins always come to light eventually, Anthony. Mine are no different than anyone elses. Please, tell what you must, and if I can assist in helping you to find young Jason in any way, I am at your service.”</p><p>Tony nodded smiling his thanks before resuming his story. “The scroll had a symbol etched on it in what now I am fairly sure was blood. That symbol matches the tattoo that Ducky has on his back shoulder. Like I said, at the time this scroll had to have been at least a hundred years old if not more. I need to see it again, because I think it’s the key to what is going on. But, I don’t know how we would get such an important document that must be extremely fragile by now here in time to help.”</p><p>“I actually may have access to it,” Nicholas pipped up before turning his attention to Xavier. “I need access to Jason’s cloud storage. Several years back, Jason made us take a trip to England and he spent nearly the entire time in the library tombs scanning certain documents that he wanted on hand. There was one in particular that he wanted access to whenever he needed it, but wouldn’t say why.”</p><p>Q nodded and moved to where Nicholas was seated, and Tony looked to Spencer. “Doc, can you assist Xavier in hooking up to the monitor in here. That way everyone can see the document?”</p><p>Spencer quickly nodded and Tony noticed McGee move to watch what Xavier was doing. Standing, he moved to the book cases behind where he was sitting, and pushing in two of the decorative accents on the frame of the book case pulled one out as Richard did the other. Once they were both pushed aside, an entertainment center was visible, which Tony pulled forward on its track. After tossing the remotes needed to display the document to Spencer, he returned to his seat turning slightly so that he could see the monitor himself.</p><p>When the screen lit up with a document, Tony was breathless a moment as the words, which hadn’t meant much to him as a child, had such a clear meaning to him now.</p><p>
  <em>The strong shall be cursed until the King comes from the Isle of Green and gives the world twin images. Death’s bride will seek her retribution for what she sees was stolen for her. Should the next King be Traditions Image and hold the heart, form, and soul of a Dragon all will be lost and the Mighty Kingdom will forever fall. However, should the next King be the Mirror’s Image and thus one with only heart and form of a Dragon, but lacks the soul, those Damned will return stronger than ever after the bride is slain, and this Image will then lead all Kingdoms into a New World.</em>
</p><p>There in the upper corner right where he remembered it was the symbol that he’d seen on Ducky’s back left shoulder. It was hard to read the document now with everything he knew. He couldn’t help but feel like he’d somehow let his brother down by not understanding what it meant all those years ago. Jason. His instincts always came back to protecting his brother and keeping him safe. He just didn’t understand why.</p><p>Turning away from the image on the screen, he found Ducky watching him with sad eyes. “It was my Coven that was responsible for the act,” he said quietly and Tony watched Gibbs move to stand next to the elderly man with a hand resting on his shoulder in support.</p><p>“Ducky, no one here that knows you holds you responsible for what is happening now,” Tony assured his voice thick with fear and grief. “Not even me. And if anyone who doesn’t know you wishes to seek some retribution against you then they will have to go through me and my blade. It might not be Excalibur, but I can assure you it has run red with many a man and creature’s blood.”</p><p>“I am not sure I deserve such loyalty, Your Highness,” Ducky said, and Tony immediately shook his head.</p><p>“Always Anthony for you, Ducky,” Tony corrected firmly. “And, I am sure that you do. Whatever deeds you helped commit that led to this, I have no doubt that you will help me undo. Can you tell us about what led to this document and the curse? Because, if I am putting pieces together correctly, Immortals are actually Dragons but simply cursed.”</p><p>“Aye,” Ducky confirmed. His native tongue slipping through in his emotional state. “Back before your father was born, there was an incident between my Coven and the then royal family, who were at the time Italian.  They were considered a much stronger Dragon called Drakes, and had ruled as the leaders as long as anyone could remember. Occasionally one of the others would challenge for control, but they always came out the losers. The Wyverns got frustrated at their inability to gain control over the Kingdom, and decided that the Drakes had been cheating. They then approached the head of my Coven and convinced him to help them promising to give them all the assistance they needed to gain control over our own council.</p><p>“Once everything was set up, they challenged the King once more. Only this time, as they were battling, we used Dark Magic to rob him of his Dragon Soul at a crucial moment, and he was slain.  What we didn’t expect was that the spell would rob all Drake Dragons of their Dragon Soul because his blood was drawn at the very moment the spell was completed. Unfortunately, the Wyvern Leader then went back on his promise and instead of helping us declared that we had interfered on our own. This caused a great upheaval and the two species almost went to war, until the Amphiptere Dragons and the White Mages stepped forward. Because we had set the spell, we were the only ones who could alter it. One of our Seers had a vision and thus the prophecy was born. The Wyverns were permanently stripped of all of their Dragon and Immortal powers abilities. My Coven was cursed to roam each of us alone and limited to Necromancy eternally until one of helped correct what we’d done. The only way to die would be at our own hands, which would doom us to an eternal hell.</p><p>“The Drakes were damned to only be Immortal until someone could break the curse. Your Edward the Black Prince was a direct line to the Wyverns who had been cursed, and they had over the years married into the Drake line as most people forgot what happened. Most likely, his father was aware of the events though, and my guess would be that wife Joan of Kent, who was also his first cousin, was aware of this as well.”</p><p>“I wonder if this knowledge was why she married The Black Prince,” Kieran offered and Tony scowled thinking about the greedy woman.</p><p>“History remembers her much more fondly than I do,” Tony uttered darkly. “I disliked the woman a great deal, and always felt that she only agreed to Edward’s proposal out of a longing to raise her station. It certainly was not out of love on her part. Edward was bestowed by her long before the Earl of Salisbury died, but her affection for him never seemed real. I have always wished that Edward the III had stuck to his guns and not allowed the union. So, if Joan has Jason and is seeking my death for what reason?” As his eyes roamed the room, he noticed AJ appeared to have something to offer.</p><p>“AJ?”</p><p>The Observer tilted his head to one side acknowledging the request mostly unspoken before speaking. “If both you and Jason were killed then Anthony DiNozzo would be the closest thing to an heir that your parents would have. Or at least it would be if Charlie didn’t exist, but my guess is they have no clue about his connection to you. You did a remarkable job of keeping his true identity a secret. I know for a fact that no one within the Observer Society is aware that he is Immortal. So, I highly doubt that either Joan or AD do.”</p><p>“So, she wants the throne,” Jack repeated to confirm, “I thought that a Dragon or Immortal couldn’t be killed.</p><p>AJ shrugged before answering as he shifted in his chair. “That would be my best guess. There are a couple ways using very old magic that is mostly forgotten now to kill a Dragon or Immortal without involving the King or even another Dragon. It takes a pretty strong Magic though and the consequences for the person who does the spell are dire if not done exactly right. The thing I don’t understand is how they think that Tony can break the curse. He’s Immortal. He doesn’t have the form of a Dragon.”</p><p>“I was puzzled by that point myself, Albert,” Ducky said, and Tony just turned his attention to Richard who shrugged smirking.</p><p> After handing his bottle of water left over from earlier to Jack, Tony stood and moved the Coffee table out of the way with Richard’s assistance. Then as the Templar moved back to his position, the air seemed to crackle and Tony himself seemed to shimmer as if you were looking at him through a distorted mirror. Then suddenly the air cleared and a Dragon the size of a pony was standing in the cleared area. However, unlike Kieran and Caterina whose Dragon forms were more snakelike with wings that had claws at the tips of the wing points. They had no legs and their jaw was smaller with more human like teeth. Tony’s form was different though.</p><p>His from more closely resembled a lizard than a snake with four legs and a body that had a long tail at the end. Attached to his back were two powerful wings which had claws at the tips. In addition to this the foot of each leg had deadly looking claws with the back legs being longer and more powerful looking making it appear as if he could sit up on his hind legs. His coloring was a dark midnight blue with a red coloring underneath the wings and on the spines running along his back. His eyes were a blood red colored and his long snout opened to sharp pointy teeth that looked more like a shark’s only on a human like jaw with only one row of teeth. Just looking at this form you could tell that had he been a real Dragon he would be much more deadly than the form of his parents.</p><p>“We’ve been working on this for some time,” Richard said softly as he approached Tony placing a hand on the top of his head. This drew a low rumble from the dragon as Richard’s hand moved so that the fingers stroked behind the long ridges where his ears would be. “He’d always wondered if it was possible for him to use his animal transformation ability to take a Dragon shape, even when he was a small child. I’d always told him not to try because I worried what would happen if someone saw him. However, after Jason resurrected Nicholas and left, we decided that it was time to see what he could do. He has quite a wide range of sizes, although they all have this form. We never understood why he couldn’t take the form of his parents, and now I know that it is because he is a cursed Drake.”</p><p>When Caterina held out her hand, Tony moved forward until he could lay at her feet with his head on her lap. As she stroked his snout, Kieran reached over and rubbed where Richard had been looking awed. “My son,” he murmured drawing a puff of smoke from the Dragon.</p><p>“He can’t breathe fire, and he doesn’t have the half form,” Richard said before turning to Ducky. “Is this because he is not really a Dragon?”</p><p>The elderly ME nodded. His eyes suspiciously shiny and it was obvious that the normally verbose man had been at least momentarily rendered silent. Tony must have sensed his friend’s upset, because all of a sudden he rose from his spot and turned drawing some chuckles as people ducked and bobbed to avoid the tail. “We’re still working on the tail thing,” Richard quipped as he watched his charge carefully make his way over to the ME.</p><p>Once there, he again settled on the floor and put his head on the man’s lap looking up at him with nothing but obvious trust and compassion. “Oh Anthony,” Ducky finally managed before leaning over to rest his cheek on the Dragon’s snout. “There are not enough words in any human language to apologize for the wrong I have caused you and your kind.”</p><p>This drew another puff of smoke as Tony looked to Gibbs with what could only be described as a scowl. The Marine chuckled and nodded before turning his eyes to his friend. “Ducky, just how old were you when all this went down?”</p><p>“I was ten years of age,” Ducky advised as he sat up and began running a hand over the Dragon’s snout. “I had just begun my lessons. My Coven practiced Necromancy, although most of us had either Dark or White Magic in our lines somewhere because of marriages and such. That is why the whole Coven was affected. They had to use everyone to have enough power to render a spell that really should have been outside of our abilities. There were many of us, especially my fellow year mates and I that had no idea what was going on. We just did as we were told.”</p><p>“You were but a child, Doctor Mallard!” Caterina exclaimed looking both shaken and upset. “The idea that they held essentially a baby responsible for decisions made by an adult. It’s unconscionable to me that they held babies in penalty for something clearly done by greedy leaders.”</p><p>“Pretty sure I’d head slap Tony into the next century if he held that against you, Duck,” Gibbs inserted, “but I don’t see anything in those eyes that suggest he has anything but the same respect for you that he’s always had.”</p><p>“Maybe it’s time that you forgave yourself, Dr. Mallard,” Kieran said kindly, and Ducky just nodded before putting his hands on the sides of Tony’s head.</p><p>“Thank you my dear boy. Your compassion has always been one of your most honorable qualities.”</p><p>Blowing one last puff of smoke, Tony backed up, or tried to. It seemed that reverse wasn’t something he’d mastered either and managed to not only fall over, but knock Richard over in the process. It must not have been anything new because the Templar just laughed as he smacked the Dragon’s sides. “Get off me ya over grown handbag!” The air once more did the crackle and shimmering thing that it had done earlier, and soon Tony was laying on top of Richard in human form laughing.</p><p>“Jesus, I’m gonna be one damned clumsy Dragon,” he quipped before standing and holding out a hand to Richard in assistance.</p><p>“OK, so we know the basics. We just need some kind of spell that will make sure to keep Jason in human form while I distract her, and obviously we have to find them. Jesus, they could be anywhere by now.”</p><p>“The Observers believe that he’s not just still in the states, but that he’s on the East Coast somewhere,” AJ offered. “If I can get anything more specific than that, I will let you know.”</p><p>“Timothy and I can do property searches,” Xavier offered and Tony nodded his approval. Immediately the two men stood and left, Tony assumed, to go to the front office and begin their searches. Returning to his seat, he leaned forward for a moment with his elbows on his knees and closed his eyes. He just needed a second or two to try and quiet his mind. The panic and worry was beginning to become more powerful than he had the ability to restrain. They had to find Jason. He needed his brother back.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>